An Adventure to Remember and a Memory to Forget
by Simply Laura
Summary: Story has been abandoned as of 10/8/13. No further updates to this or any of my other stories will be available on FFN after almost all of my stories were unnecessarily deleted. I will port all of my stories to Archive of Our Own (AO3) and any and all future updates and new stories will be there. PM with any questions. See my profile for more information.
1. April 10, 1912

**April 10, 1912 – Morning**

Turning over in my bed, I was woken up by the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains in the room. Yawning and stretching, I tried to focus on the clock on the wall above the windows. Realizing what time it was, I started to feel the excitement building up inside me. I couldn't believe it. The day had finally come. They day my family and I were to begin our new life in America. Father had told my sister and me about the possibility of all of us sailing on the Titanic some months ago. I knew from what little business my father spoke of at home, that with his company, Metcalfe Steel, being one several companies involved in the construction of the ship, there was a better than average chance that we would all be on board for the maiden voyage across the Atlantic. Father had been talking about leaving England for some time now and it seemed like as good a time as any to leave. We'd be leaving behind painful memories of my mother dying in childbirth with my sister and the memories and pain after that event and move forth and start over fresh in America. I started to replay scenes in my mind from a voyage I went on about twelve years ago with my parents. I remembered very little of the trip. My parents attended the dinners and took part in the small talk. I got to meet some of the people on board and see some parts of the lifestyle and all the events that came with being on board, but with my young age, I wasn't allowed to do much. What few events I was allowed to attend were blurry memories in my mind. I was now older and would be experiencing all of this a second time, but this time rather than being confined to my room with an attendant, I'd be going with Father to the dinners and the social events on board. My father had told me that this would be a very exciting adventure and that since I was a young lady of debutante age, I would be able to handle everything being 20 years old. I got up and made my way to one of the closets in my room and started to browse through the dresses that were neatly hung up. My boarding gown was already selected, but I was just passing time until my attendant could come help me with my bath. At the sound of a gentle knocking on my door, I turned around. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Belinda, my attendant, entered. "Perfect. You're already awake." She straightened the bed sheets as she finished speaking. "Miss, your father has requested that both Shannon and you be ready to leave by 10. Boarding calls for First Class start at 11. Melissa is dressing Shannon as we speak. That gives you a little over three hours to bathe, dress and have Franklin bring your trunks and Miss Shannon's trunks downstairs."

I smiled at Belinda. Belinda had known my family and me ever since I was born. She was with us when my mother passed away nearly ten years ago. Franklin was Belinda's brother and my father's attendant. Melissa was related to Belinda and was my sister Shannon's attendant. Shannon adored Melissa and I think in a way, Melissa became the mother that Shannon never knew. Belinda was an older lady, almost 60, and Franklin was in his late forties. Melissa was about my age. Like our mother, Melissa's mother passed away in childbirth, only this time both Melissa's mother and the baby died. Melissa's father died sometime later after a bout with alcoholism as a result of his wife's death, so Belinda reached out and retained custody of Melissa and they've been together ever since. After my sister was older and Melissa was older, Belinda suggested to my father to hire Melissa to attend to Shannon, and after meeting with her and seeing how she got along with my little sister, my father hired her. Franklin had his way with us, too. He would sneak Shannon and me cookies and other forbidden foods when Father wasn't looking.

I watched as Belinda finished making the bed. She turned to go to the washroom area and motioned for me to follow her in. She began to run the water for me to take my bath. She walked to the linen closet and handed me a fresh towel. "Thank you, Belinda. Tell Father I will be ready when it is time to leave. I'll see to it that Shannon is ready as well. We don't need to be late."

"If that is all, Miss, I need to finish packing Melissa and Franklin's belongings as well as mine so your father is not mad at me." I told Belinda I'd call for her when I was ready to get out of the bath.

As I stood watching the water fill up the tub, I made my way to my mirror in the room. Father had always said I had a strong resemblance of my mother, yet when she died, my memories of her were not that clear. As I got older, the memories got less distinct with each passing year. I tried my best to hold on to every memory we had in the years she was alive, but it was never enough. Father had photos of mother hung up all over the house, but after her death, they disappeared one day while I was out. I didn't ask any questions as I already knew the answer to the question of where they went. I never approached Father with the subject and he never brought it up. After seeing Franklin carry the pictures up to the attic, I knew they were kept buried deep in a corner out of the way. When no one was watching, I'd sneak upstairs and hide myself and bring out an oil portrait of my father, my mother and me as an infant and just talk to the portrait and to my mother as if she was still here and could hear every word I was saying to her. That lonely spot in the attic was my private retreat away from the world.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I ran a comb through my dark hair. "I'm starting a new life. Father, Shannon and I are going to be very happy in New York." I let out a sigh as I put the comb on the vanity, "I hope." I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer that everything would be okay, but an overwhelming sadness of knowing that my mother would never experience the joy the rest of the family was about to experience seemed so unfair at times to me.

I banished the memory of the sad event out of my head and instead, turned to admire my boarding gown**. **Belinda had asked me which one I wanted to wear and I told her I'd leave that choice up to her. She had selected a beautiful deep purple gown with matching gloves. The shoes she had selected were favorites of mine and they were also purple with amethyst crystals surrounding the toe and a hat in the same color purple with a large bow on one side of it. Belinda knew I loved purple, so it only seemed fitting that the boarding gown she selected for me should be in my favorite color. I ran my fingers over the dress and felt the silk fabric in my hands and ran my fingers over the amethyst crystals embedded down one side of the gown in a starburst pattern. The crystals started up near the empire waist of the dress and fanned outwards as they moved down the side. My father told me that he only wanted me to be dressed in the finest clothes and went out of his way to find dresses that were up to his standards.

Belinda knocked on the door again. I called out to her and she entered. "Ma'am, I am done packing our belongings. Would you like assistance with anything else at this time?

"No, I was just about to get in the bathtub. I was just admiring the gown you selected for me." I turned to face her. "I could not have selected anything more fitting. You did a perfect job. Thank you."

Belinda expressed her gratitude for my appreciation of her selection for my boarding gown and left me alone to finish bathing. I was about to get in when I heard footsteps in the hall, running towards my room.

"Torie! Torie!"

I smiled as a shrieking young female voice called out to me from the hallway outside my room. The only person who used that nickname anymore was Shannon. "In here Shannie. Just about to get in the bath."

The door to the bathroom swung open and my little sister appeared in the doorway. "Torie! Can you believe it! We are about to leave and go sailing on the largest boat ever made!"

"It's a ship, Shannie, not a boat."

"Close enough. Torie, are you excited? Will we meet lots of people? Will Father be there to help us? I know he's going to be busy with him being an important passenger. What will it be like?"

Ilooked at my sister. She was half dressed. She had her under garments on and her petticoat and stockings on, but her hair was unfixed and her shoes and dress were missing."Shannie, this is going to be an adventure of a lifetime for both of us. We are going to meet people that both Father and Mother knew very well. We'll be introduced to a lot of people on board, I'm sure. Father has told me that most these people know who we are so we should always be on our best behavior. Is this understood?"

**"**You know that Father thinks it's about time you find a husband."

I had to hide a smile knowing my sister had no clue what that phrase actually meant. I had overheard it through my father's conversations as had Shannon. I was old enough to understand that it was time I attended a debutante ball and announced my society entrance. I knew that once we arrived in New York, I'm sure I would attend one there. "I'll get married soon. I promise, but when I move out, it'll just be you and father. Are you ready for that?"

"Torie, I want you to be happy. Father seems to think you are ignoring the fact that you are a lady of age who needs to make her debut into society and find a husband."

I hid another smile knowing Shannon still had no idea what that meant and all she was doing was repeating what she had heard previously. "I will find a husband once we get to America. I'll be living on my own. I won't be living with you or Father anymore, but I promise you that you may visit any time you wish as long as you're not in school. You know Father won't let you out that easily."

Shannon laughed as Melissa entered to find her. Belinda came in at that time looking for me and wondering why I wasn't in the bathtub yet. "You better get busy, Miss. You don't want to be late." I watched as Melissa took Shannon to finish dressing her. Belinda gently guided me back to the washroom. "Miss, let me know when you are done. We will get you dressed and then we need to leave. Your father is already asking about you."

"I'll be ready in time. I promise." I watched Belinda closed the door behind her and I eased in to the warm water. I stayed in the tub a bit longer than Belinda would have liked, but when I was done, I called to her. She helped to dry me off and then she led me back to the bed for the tying of my corset.

"Hands here." Belinda pointed to the rails of the mahogany bed. She wrapped the corset around me and began tying it off. I grimaced and sucked in a breath and held it while Belinda tightened the strings in the back.

I sighed and allowed Belinda to tighten my corset even further. It was getting to the point of pain when she stopped. I felt her tie off the strings to the corset and tuck them in as I exhaled the breath I was holding and did my best to allow my body to get used to being constricted again. I hated wearing one, but I had to. It was how I was brought up. When Belinda was done, she helped me into my boarding gown. I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that with Belinda's help, I'd look fantastic once she was done with my hair. Belinda retrieved some amethyst studded clips from one of my drawers and swept my hair up on both sides but leaving the back of my hair down. It just completed the china doll look that I had. My smooth, pale skin was framed by my dark auburn curls.

"There. You are finished, Miss." Belinda looked pleased after finishing with my hair.

I turned around and saw in the full length mirror a woman who looked at least 30 staring back at me. I had to blink a few times to make sure it was really me in the mirror. "Belinda, this is perfect. Father will be pleased." Belinda was about to finish with my hat, but Franklin knocked at the door and announced that he was here to collect my trunks. Belinda busied herself taking the some more of my gowns out of the closet and showing her brother what to pack and what would be left here for my father's trip back over to collect at a later date.

After helping Franklin, Belinda helped me with my shoes. After checking my reflection once more, I made my way down the hall to the formal dining area for breakfast. Shannon was already there, wearing a blue and white formal gown. She had taken her gloves off to eat her breakfast. My father caught his breath and stood up when I walked towards him.

"Victoria, you look stunning. Belinda did a wonderful job."

"Father, she had help. The wonderful clothes you buy both Shannon and me compliment any lady."

"But not nearly as well as my two wonderful daughters." My father planted a small kiss on my cheek as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

An attendant appeared next to me to help me sit down. "Just juice for me, please and toast." She curtsied and went back to the kitchen and appeared a few moments later with my breakfast. After finishing up, Father went outside to check on our belongings in the cars and then came back in. "Shall we leave? I believe Franklin has packed the cars for all of us." Franklin looked up from the doorway of the large entry room and said everything was ready. "Very well then." Father helped me into my coat and helped Shannon into hers. "Girls, if you are ready, let's go." Shannon jumped up excitedly and ran for the door closely followed by Melissa who was struggling to hold her carry on bag as well as Shannon's hand. I just smiled and maturely walked out with Father, Franklin and Belinda. I turned around once more to watch the door to our house shut as we made our way towards the driveway and out into the bright sunlight.

As I settled in one of the cars, I watched my father give directions to Franklin who would be driving one of the cars and to another driver who would be driving ours. He got in with us and the car's engine started and I looked behind me one more time as the front of our house faded from my view.


	2. Boarding Calls

**Chapter 2 – Boarding Calls**

The ride to the dock was fairly uneventful and passed rather quickly. Shannon asked what seemed like an endless line of questions. She asked about the ship, the people, the lifestyle, where we were going to live once we got to New York. My father, being patient as I am, took the time during the 20 minute drive to the docks to answer as many of my little sister's questions as possible. Evidently his talking did her some good as I saw trust and admiration in her sweet blue eyes once Father got finished.

I looked out my window and began to daydream as we were getting closer to the docks where the ship was. I imagined how grand the ship was going to be. How wonderful the food was going to taste. How impressionable I was going to be and how I'd make Father proud. I imagined he'd know plenty of people on the ship and perhaps would introduce me to some dashing young man whom Father would approve of. We'd make our debut into society together and after the proper amount of courting time, we'd announce our engagement. I smiled to myself thinking of the adventure this was going to be for us all.

"We're here." Father's voice interrupted my dreams. As Franklin ran around the side of our car to let us out, I got my first glimpse at the "Unsinkable" Titanic as it was called. She was a wonderful vessel. She was luxurious just by looking on the outside.

"Over here Mr. Metcalfe and girls. First class is right this way." A ship's officer had already recognized my father and was leading us to the private entrance that the first class would use. He was a sweet young man, with a very thick accent. I would guess that he was from Wales or Liverpool, judging by his accent. As I walked past him, the young man caught my eye. We locked gazes for only a moment before I could feel my cheeks burning. In bashfulness, I hid my face beneath my hat.

"Officer Lowe. There you are. Captain Smith said you'd meet us, but I didn't realize it'd be on the docks." My father seemed a bit surprised that this officer met us like he did.

"Sir, I do apologize if I created any inconveniences, but I was requested on the docks by a fellow officer who was having problems concerning steerage. We straightened that out and I saw your cars pull up and merely wanted to help."

"No problem, Mr. Lowe. I appreciate your kindness." With that, my father seemed pleased and went to talk to Franklin and my sister.

"You are more beautiful than your father has ever said. His words do not do you near enough justice." I looked up again to see Mr. Lowe talking to me and only me. I began to feel weak kneed and at the same time, somewhat giddy inside.

"Thank you, Officer Lowe. My father adores us all and I am surprised he hasn't made you want to jump ship when he talks about Shannon and me constantly."

"Nonsense Miss Metcalfe. And the name's Harold if you don't mind." He held out his hand as he spoke. I gently lifted mine and he so sweetly kissed it. I blushed again. What was wrong with me I thought to myself.

Shannon, seeing what was going on. "My sister's red! She must like you." I spun around and shot my sister a look. With she being as young as she was, she didn't understand. My face was so red, it wasn't even funny.

Harold took it in stride. He turned to my sister, "Your sister is a fine young lady. She will make a wonderful wife to some very lucky man."

"That's why were here. Daddy is trying to find her a man." This just was not going to be my day as long as my sister was talking to Harold.

Harold began to flush slightly at this point in time as well. "I'm sure whatever happens, will work out for the best." He turned to me. "Now Miss Metcalfe, if I may, would you care for an escort to your suites?"

He held out his arm and how was I to refuse. "Thank you Officer Lowe. I would very much appreciate it. Please let me check with my attendant, Belinda, if she needs anything." Harold nodded and excused himself while I went to find Belinda. I didn't have to look far. She had overheard most of my sister's embarrassing conversation.

"He's a quite handsome fellow. I'd say go" she said with a smile.

"But Belinda, what will Father think?"

"He'd say go. He's the one who told that fine young officer to escort you."

"But what about Shannon?"

"Melissa and your father have her handled, now go!" She swatted me on my backside playfully and gave me a gentle shove in Mr. Lowe's direction. Smiling, I thanked her and walked off to join Mr. Lowe.

I spotted him and maneuvered through the thick crowd to him. He was talking White Star Line business with my father. I turned to walk away, fearing that I would interrupt.

"Victoria. There you are. As you know, I have arranged for Officer Lowe to escort you to your suite. Melissa and Franklin are going to take care of your sister and Belinda. Please go with Mr. Lowe and I will see you when the ship gets ready to set sail. I must discuss further with Captain Smith some White Star Line Business." With that, Father kissed my cheek, and walked off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Miss Metcalfe." With that, Harold held out his hand and escorted me inside the ship. I could hear Shannon chattering behind me to Melissa and Harold laughed.

"I take it your sister has never sailed before?" he asked.

"No, she has not, Officer Lowe. I sailed once many years ago with my parents when I was quite young, but it was well before my sister was born."

"I told you, the name's Harold, if you don't mind." With that, he gave me again one of his now famous melt your heart and make you weak in the knees smiles.

"Okay then, Harold." I said as we finished walking up the entrance ramp to the First Class entrance.

"And just who is this beautiful woman you have the pleasure of escorting?" another officer asked as we entered the ship.

"Miss Metcalfe, I would like you to meet Officer Charles Lightoller, one of the senior officers onboard Titanic. He'll be most helpful if you have any questions. But do realize, I am far more knowledgeable than he ever will be. He just fakes it well." Officer Lightoller laughed to himself at the joke. "I just let Officer Lowe think that. If he does, he will not try as hard to beat me at cards as he does." I smiled at both of them for being able to jest with each other the way they were able to.

"Very pleased to meet you, Officer." I held out my hand and again, a very gentle kiss from Officer Lightoller.

"Her sister and assistants are behind us. Please see that they board properly too." Harold said as he pointed over his shoulder with his free hand.

Officer Lightoller nodded and we were officially inside the Titanic. A small gasp escaped my lips. I was mesmerized by the luxury the ship had inside. The dark wood and the plush carpets were all around. Harold, watching my every move, asked me if I was impressed.

"More along the lines of being overwhelmed. I have never seen anything quite as impressive. The sheer beauty and luxury offered by the Titanic will never be matched."

Harold looked at me and said "The ship can not hold a candle to the company I am in right now." I blushed and he continued, "This is just the entrance and hallway. Imagine what it's going to be like once we get inside your state rooms. They are right around this corner."

When we arrived at our state rooms, with Harold's arm still intertwined inside mine, I turned to find my sister and assistants. They were about 10 feet behind me. My sister was too excited to be onboard to take in the beauty of everything. Harold walked me inside my room and we stood aside of the rich mahogany door as Franklin, Belinda and Melissa came inside. Melissa was in the same awe as I was.

"Miss Metcalfe, I am needed on deck for preparations for the sailing of the ship. I should hope that I will see you on board in the near future." Harold smiled that winning smile again and again I got butterflies inside me. I sighed. I don't know why, but I did. I was interrupted by Shannon running around like a banshee. "Torie, Torie, Torie! Can you believe it? We're here, we're actually here."

Harold looked at me and asked, "Torie?"

This time it was my turn to flash an award winning smile. "Shannon was young and couldn't pronounce Victoria, so Father taught her to say "Torie" instead. The name stuck." I remembered the memories of those days and looked at Harold remembering he had to leave.

"Harold, I apologize for holding you up. I know you are needed. I will most definitely look forward to us meeting again." He kept smiling, took my hand in his, kissed my hand and bid us a fond farewell.


	3. Setting Sail

**I know some of my events are going to be out of order. I'm not following too closely to history, hence the fiction part. But when it is necessary, I am going to intertwine movie dialogue in with history that is correct and then some fluff I make up on my own just to make it interesting. **

Chapter 3: Setting Sail

As I shut the door after Harold left, I sighed. I was acting like a school girl with a crush. But I couldn't help myself. Harold was unlike any man I have ever met before. There was something different. Something I couldn't put my finger on. But it was definitely something I wanted to investigate. I wanted to find out why he had a hold on me. I vowed then and there to find out what it was.

Shannon was running around getting into everyone's way. Father had walked in during all the commotion to find out how we were coming along.

"Girls, are you finding everything okay?"

"Father, everything is coming along wonderfully. I am looking forward to the ship setting sail." I wanted so badly to add in something about Harold, but felt that it was not the right time to bring his name up. I wanted to keep my feelings to myself for a while longer.

"Very well then. The ship is due to leave port in a little bit." Father stopped himself to see Shannon getting in the way. He continued, "Why don't you take her to the boat deck. They are almost ready to begin the preparations for the launch. Shannon doesn't need to interfere anymore than need be."

I perked up. Perhaps Harold would be on deck. "Absolutely. Shannon, let's let Belinda, Melissa and Franklin unpack and they can join us up top when they are done." Shannon trotted over to where I was and took my hand.

"I will lead you girls up top and stay with you until the ship sets sail. Then I have some more business to attend do. I will see both of you at dinner. Shannon, mind Melissa and listen to your sister. I will see you girls later." He kissed both of us as we walked out to the elevators.

"Belinda, we'll be back in time to dress for dinner." I called out before we left. She was so busy unpacking, I don't think she even heard me, but Franklin nodded and told me he'd tell her.

True to his word, Father dropped us off on the deck and took off in search of another steel partner of his, a Mr. Caledon Hockley. Father said we'd meet him at dinner tonight. He was on his way back to Philadelphia with his new fiancé and her mother. I was looking forward to meeting some of Father's friends.

"Torie, when will we be leaving?" My sister was growing impatient. I hated when she got like this.

"We'll be leaving. If you'll look over there, they are getting ready to shut the doors we walked in, seal them up and we'll be leaving in just a little bit." The cool breeze felt good on my face. I closed my eyes for a minute and just let the sun warm my cheeks. It felt good to be outside for once and not confined to hotel room or in some boring etiquette class with Shannon. I had already finished finishing school quite some time ago but it was Shannon's turn to do the same classes I did. Somehow I think she took more of a joy in those classes than I did. I found them to be overbearing and boring. But it was part of who my family was, so I obliged them and went. Shannon looked forward to them and it pained her to be on break.

"So we meet again." A familiar voice brought me back into this world. I turned around and there he was. Harold. The breeze was blowing from behind him and every time the wind picked up, I got faint hints of whatever aftershave he was wearing. He smelled good.

I snapped myself back into reality long enough to say "Father wanted Shannon to see what it was like when a ship sets sail. He was looking for one of his business partners and I told him I'd keep an eye on my little sister before dinner."

"You'll get a treat if you've never seen it." He squatted down to Shannon's level. "You keep an eye on your sister for me. Don't let anything happen to her." He smiled, kissed her hand and stood back up.

"Miss Metcalfe, I do hate to leave, but duty calls. I enjoyed our time together. I just wish I had more of it to spend in such great company." I smiled and looked down at Shannon. She was too busy waving at people on the docks below to even notice what was going on.

"As always, Officer Lowe, it's been a pleasure."

"Please, call me Harold. I hate that title. Especially in company such as yours." I don't know what it was about that line, but I could feel my cheeks flush again.

"As you wish, Harold." He took my hand, kissed it and with that, I watched him walk off. He turned around to look at me again when he got a little ways away from me and almost hit an open door. I laughed as did he.

"See what you do to me!" He said as he walked back to the front of the ship.

I wonder if I really had that sort of hold on him. I guess I'd find out.

About this time, we heard the engines roar to life. Shannon giggled and squealed in excitement. Then with one gentle bump, we were sailing out of the harbor where Titanic was and steaming toward Cherbourg. I looked up about this time and a young blond and his perhaps Italian friend ran past us. I heard their conversation as they leaned over the balcony. "Goodbye, I'll miss you" the blond one said.

"But you don't know anyone?" His friend asked with an air of confusion in his voice.

"Of course not, that's not the point." He waved even harder as he called out "I'll miss you!"

His friend, sharing his enthusiasm, called out in his thick accent "Goodbye, I'll miss you. Goodbye!"

I had to laugh as I watched the two of them. They were obviously friends for a very long time. In a way, it made me just a bit jealous. I never had a friend such as these two. They were friends but not for money or for power, but just because. Most of my friends in finishing school heard my last name and only were my friends due to my father. It hurts.

But my attentions were soon turned by Melissa walking up beside me. 

"There you are. Your father has requested that Miss Shannon come back to our state rooms. She needs to rest before dinner." Melissa took Shannon's hand and walked back to our state rooms.

"Melissa, please tell Belinda I am going to stay up here for just a bit longer then head in. I promised her I wouldn't make us late for dinner." Melissa nodded and walked off with my sister, leaving me here on the boat deck all alone.

I began to walk in the same direction as Harold, just hoping that I might see him again.


	4. Every Time She Smiles

**Not a very long chapter and slow in places, I know. I'm going to try for a chapter written from Harold's POV as well as Victoria's again next chapter. We'll see how it goes. **

**  
Again, I know some of my story isn't going to be historically accurate, but that's why it's fiction.  **

Chapter 4: Every Time She Smiles

It pained me to have to leave her, but duty did beckon. I watched her walk off. I almost walked into a door. That would have been smart. But then again, I would have been injured. And an injury always brings sympathy. And sympathy would be good in a time like this. I was dying to get closer to her. I wanted to find out what it was about Victoria that held my interest.

My thoughts were interrupted by my name being called out.

"Lowe! Where have you been! We've got to get ready to set sail. While you're out mingling with the passengers…"

I turned around to face 2nd officer Charles Lightoller. He was known to be in a bad mood especially on the first days of the trip when he was away from his family.

"Relax Charlie. I've got everything under control." I slapped him on the shoulder as I walked past him into the control room of the ship. He walked behind me.

"I saw you with Metcalfe's daughters. Lovely girls aren't they?" 

I knew Lightoller was trying to get information out of me. Even though he'd never admit it, he did look out for me with him being the senior officer on board and all.

"Yes. Captain Smith sent me to the docks to await their arrival after Moody needed help corralling steerage passengers. They are both charming, especially Victoria. She's a very refined lady who is going to make some lucky chap a very nice wife."

"Forget it. You need to concentrate more on your work and less on the girl. Besides, she'll be around the ship. It's not like she's going to jump off or something." He laughed and walked off.

I figured Lights would give me his standard "White Star Line was paying me to work for them" speech he gives all the newbies, but I figured since I sailed with him so many times before, I didn't need to hear it. So grudgingly, I helped the other officers begin securing the ship and getting ready to set sail. I knew we had a stop in Cherbourg around dinner, so maybe I will get a chance to see her again.

As I walked to the control room, I saw Captain Smith. I've been doing it now for over 14 years. But just hearing the engines roar to life and watching the ship turn and set sail to open water does something for me every time. When Captain Smith is in charge, many passengers feel safe. He's had so many trans-Atlantic sailings under his belt and with the safety record he has, just the mention of his name puts even the most skittish passengers at ease.

But so does a certain first class passenger. She put my mind at ease just by remembering seeing her with her head back, smile on her face as the sun warmed her pale cheeks.

"Officer Lowe. Welcome aboard Titanic. I wasn't aware you were sailing with us." Captain Smith had a voice that calmed even by speaking. He held out his hand.

"I got my orders last week. It was short notice, but I am glad to be aboard. I look forward to going to America for the first time." I shook his hand and he excused himself to talk to Moody and Boxhall who were discussing course navigations. Their conversation sounded boring, so I left the room to do a general check out of the rest of the ship. I could get a lowdown on the navigations later on from Lights.

I had more important things on my mind. I was hoping to run into Victoria again before dinner was served.

A man can dream, can't he?


	5. Learning How to Live

**Last chapter was slow, but I was trying out the waters (no pun intended) on how it's like to write from Harold's POV. **

**  
And yes, there is going to be some interaction with Harold and Victoria this chapter.**

Ch 5

After leaving my state room, I stopped by the library. I needed something to pass the time until dinner. I had heard great things about Lord Alfred Tennyson's poems, so I found a book by him and took it up to the sun deck. It wasn't that crowded yet and I settled in to read. I got about 10 pages into the book when I heard a familiar voice.

"So we meet again."

I looked up from my book and smiled. The sun was just over his left shoulder and it illuminated his already bright smile.

"Harold. So nice to see you again. Are things moving smoothly on Titanic's first voyage?"

"So far, so good. No problems yet. But the voyage is still young. But Captain Smith is in charge, and that is a good thing. I trust him far better than any captain for White Star Line."

"Good. My sister is a bit nervous about sailing. Hearing that from you will make her feel better." I put my book on the end of the chair and stood up to meet him.

"I'm on duty and am supposed to be walking the ship to note any problems. Care for an officer's tour?" He held out his arm and without any problems, I took it.

"Thank you. I'd be delighted. My first time aboard and I bet you can give special tours?"

"You have no idea."

I blushed at that statement, not really knowing what he meant.

As we started off, he headed off in the direction of the back of the ship. I just walked along listening to him talk.

"I've been sailing most of my life since I left home at 14 after refusing to go into an apprenticeship which was what my father wanted. It pained me greatly to leave home, yet in the same aspect I didn't want to be thrust into a job and a world that I didn't care to be in." Harold had a serious look on his face as he spoke as if he was remembering a painful memory.

"I know all too well what you mean." I was surprised by what I said.

"Somehow I doubt that" was his reply.

I smiled and started in on Harold. "Harold, if you only knew." I stopped to watch his expression. He softened his face and I went on. "We as women are supposed to finish finishing school, learn to cook, marry for money, not love and be subservient to our husbands. I don't want that." I stopped at the deck rail to look out at the ocean. I went on, "I want to marry someone I love. My father thinks it's best to marry someone for money, just like he did, and graduate it into love. I don't want that. I want a normal marriage with a husband I love with kids and everything down the road. I want a different life, but as my father keeps reminding me 'Torie, you are born to privilege. And with that, comes specific obligations.' I just want to gag myself whenever I'm reminded."

Harold looked at me, seriousness in his face. "Whether you believe it or not, you have the power to control your life. No one else can make you do anything you don't want to do. Sure, it's expected of you to get married, have children and be subservient, but you know what? It was expected of me to work with my father and start an apprenticeship when I was 14. I made my own bed and left home. Yes, it's been hard and knowing my father is disappointed in me sometimes hurts, but I made my own decisions because it was right for me. Don't ever let anyone tell you what you have to do. You are your own person, a very beautiful person at that, and can make your own choices."

"I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Harold's eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help but blush and start to look away when he gently touched my cheek with his hand and brought my face back to look in his deep eyes. "And I mean that. Don't you ever let anyone tell you other wise. You are very beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed me ever so gently on my lips. I was surprised when I felt myself reciprocate the kiss. I think Harold was just as every bit surprised as I was.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked, smiling the whole time.

I didn't know what quite to say so I said the first thing I thought of. "Very liberating and powerful. But I enjoyed it."

Harold smiled. "See, Torie, you just did something you wanted to do instead of something you were expected to do. See how genuine that was?"

"Torie? Did I say you could call me that?" I laughed as I was talking.

"No, but…"

I cut him off. "You can call me Torie if I can call you Harry."

"Fine. Harry it is." He smiled and extended his arm again. "I must continue on my walk around the ship before one of the other officers finds me lazing around. Still care to join me?"

"I'd love to." I took his arm and together, we walked towards the back of the ship.

While walking, we passed my father and Shannon.

"Torie! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Shannon had a habit of not using her indoor voice.

"Father, Shannon, I'd like to introduce you formally to 5th Officer Lowe. He's been kind enough to show me the ship. We've just completed a tour of the wheel room and were on our way to the back of the ship. Officer Lowe has been given the job of post-launch inspection."

"Yes. You were the kind officer who showed my daughters to their room on the first day. Officer Murdoch and Captain Smith said they'd send an officer down but we were never properly introduced. All I got was 'Office Lowe will meet you.' So glad to meet you." Father held out his hand and Harry expertly shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. You have wonderful daughters. I was showing Victoria around the ship as I was doing my inspections."

Father looked at us and said, "Carry on then. Victoria, I will see you at dinner. Officer Lowe, take care of my daughter."

"It is my utmost pleasure to keep your daughter safe from harm, sir. She is in good company with me."

Father smiled and he and Shannon went on about their business.

"Utmost pleasure?" I smiled as I looked at him.

"You have no idea. Trust me."

I decided to take him at his words and we continued on towards the front of the ship. I stopped at the railings and watched out for a moment while Harry talked with Captain Smith and one of the other officers. I happened to glance down and see that blonde guy and his friend.

They were standing on the edge of the ship. I could faintly make out what was being said, but it sounded like the blonde guy was yelling out "I'm the King of the World!" I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Harry had finished up and had walked to me.

"Just watching those two down there. I saw them when the ship was getting ready to set sail. They were so excited to be on board. If only I could possess such happiness."

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "It's in you. It's in all of us. You just have to know how to get it out. Those two evidently know what it means to be alive. You have to find out what it means to be alive too. Whether it's yelling from the front of the ship like those two or just kissing some strange officer, there is a way for you to find it. It's there. You just don't know it."

We were interrupted by the sounds of the dinner call being blown out.

"Gag me." I wasn't looking forward to eating with Father's friends.

"Excuse me?" Harry didn't understand.

"Dinner beckons. I'm just not looking forward to it is all."

"I can't help you with that, but I can help you with after dinner. I get off at 8. If you want to meet me here, we could work on helping you find that fire inside of you."

"Deal. I'll meet you here at 8. I must go before I'm late. Father will kill me if I'm late."

Harry smiled and walked me to the entrance of the hall where my state room was.

"Don't be late." He kissed me again.

"With an invitation like that, how can I?"

With a quick flirty smile, he opened the door and shut it after I entered.

I now was actually looking forward to dinner.


	6. Dinner and a Kiss

**Sorry this has taken so long. I had to bury one of my cats last week and now my dad is in the hospital. It has been a long summer so far.**

I did not want to part company with Harry, but dinner was announced and I had to go. Reluctantly, I watched him shut the door behind me and I found Belinda who helped me get dressed. I had another beautiful deep purple gown with black sequins. The sleeves were capped. Belinda pulled my hair all the way up this time and she stepped back so I could admire myself in the mirror.

"Thank you Belinda. As always, you did a terrific job." I was sincere in my words.

"You're welcome, Miss. Miss Shannon wants you to see her before you leave for dinner. She is quite upset she is not going." Belinda excused herself and I walked towards Shannon's room. I knew she'd be upset since Father wanted her stay in our suites with Melissa and Belinda. She wasn't old enough to go. Father promised he'd leave early and come spend some time with her, but she was still mad.

I walked into her room and found that she got mad and took it out on a chair which was thrown across the room. 

"Shannie? Where'd you go?" I couldn't find her.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled from the back of the room. I found her hiding under her bed, wearing only her underclothing. She had taken her dress off.

"Why are you under the bed? You'd better come out of there and at least put on your night outfit before Father finds you. He's going to be mad at you if you're not dressed."

"Good. Let him get mad. I don't care. I want to go!" She was really angry.

"Shannie, I don't want to go. It's going to be boring talk. It always is. If I were you, I'd be jumping for joy that you don't have to go. You get to stay in our suite and play games with Melissa and Belinda. Who knows, Franklin might even stop by for a special visit."

She crawled out from under the bed. 

"Torie, I love you." She hugged me. I hugged her back. She walked back to her dressing closet and got out her night dress. She was just finished putting it on when Father walked in to get me. 

"Victoria, we must go. Dinner is served at 6. Shannon, I expect you to behave when we are gone and mind Melissa and Belinda. I'll be back in a couple hours and we'll read some more of that book you brought."

"Yes sir. I'll be good. I promise." Shannon hugged Father and he turned to me.

"Shall we, Miss Metcalfe?" He smiled and held out his arm. I held on to his and we walked towards the grand staircase.

We met up with a few of Father's friends on the way down to dinner.

"Caledon." A dark haired man with a lady about my age turned around to face us.

"James! What a remarkable voyage this is. I see you have brought one of your lovely daughters." He turned to face me. "And what is your name, Miss."

"Victoria Anne Metcalfe. I am Father's oldest. My sister is back in our state rooms."

"Ah. I see. I am Caledon Hockley and this is my fiancé Rose Dewitt-Bukator and her mother, Ruth." He gestured towards a bored looking girl with a glazed over expression on her face about my age and her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I had said barely half a dozen words to Caledon Hockley and already I didn't like him. He rubbed me the wrong way. I hoped we didn't have to sit with them.

"James, why don't you and Victoria join all of us at our table in the dining room? We can always discuss some business." Cal was smiling. He had an evil smile. I wanted to slap it off of him. But I refrained when my father agreed that we could sit with him. Wonderful I thought. Just wonderful.

Father escorted me in the dining room and seated me next to Rose who hasn't said one word since we met in the hallway. She had a far away distant look about her. She also seemed genuinely unhappy. I couldn't imagine why. She was a beautiful young girl with a handsome, yet arrogant fiancé.

"Sweet pea?" Cal was talking to Rose.

"What?" She was uninterested in conversation.

"Would you like the fish or the lamb for dinner?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said something, yet I couldn't make it out. Cal went on and ordered fish for the whole table. I almost said I didn't like fish, but Father would not approve. I'd just choke it down with a lot of water.

The main course was served. As I picked up the silverware, I noticed that it had never been used. I was the first one to ever cut my fish with this silverware.

Rose sat silent all throughout most of dinner. Father and Cal talked business and Rose's mother talked with the Countess of Rothes who was seated with us. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 8. I excused myself from the table under the pretense of going to check on Shannon.

"Father, I told Shannon I'd check on her before you got there. May I be excused?" 

Father nodded and I excused myself from the table.

"Mr. Hockley, it was a pleasure meeting you and your fiancé and future mother in law. I should hope we can do this again."

"Of course we can. How about tomorrow at lunch?" 

I wanted to shove a fork down my throat and gag myself, but politely said "Sounds like a plan. Thank you."

And with that, I left. I noticed Rose left right after me and ran past me. I figured she was heading to her state room to lie down.

I made my way up the grand staircase and admired the woodwork on my way up. But I was looking forward to meeting Harry.

I waited up on deck where we met. Finally, I heard that voice.

"You're late." I turned around and there he was.

"On the contrary Mr. Lowe. I am on time. It is you that is a minute late. I've been waiting. It is never polite to keep a lady in waiting."

"I know you haven't been waiting very long. My room is right over there and I could see out of the port window." He pointed over his shoulder to a few doors behind the wheel room.

"You have caught me. I confess, I was just now here. Dinner ran late."

"I can forgive you, but don't let it happen again!" He laughed while all the time trying to be serious. "Care for a walk? It's not very cold yet."

"I'd love to." He took my arm and we walked around towards the back part of the ship.

"Enjoying your first voyage on Titanic?" He asked.

"More than you'll know. The present company I am in has helped tremendously. Other than a boring dinner with some of Father's friends, it has been a wonderful time."

Harry looked at me. "This has been one of my more pleasant trips as well." He stopped, looked at me and kissed me again. "And that, is why the trip is so pleasant for me. Wouldn't you agree?" He stopped to ask me.

"Very much so." I leaned in and kissed him again. We were interrupted by shouts from the back part of the ship. Harry saw 2 officers run past him. Even though he wasn't on duty, he still took me back to the back part of the ship. We stood back out of the way so we wouldn't be seen. 

"What made you think you could put your hands on MY fiancé?" It was Cal! He was speaking to the blonde guy Harry and I saw earlier in the day.

"That's Cal Hockley! We just had dinner with Rose, his fiancé, her mother and him. What's going on!" I told Harry.

"I don't know. Looks like that blonde kid tried to attack his fiancé."

"Look at me you filth!" I couldn't see what was going on, but Harry, being taller than I was, could see more than I could.

"Cal! Cal!" Rose started yelling. "Stop it! It was an accident. Stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." She stopped. I could tell she was lying. But I wanted to hear what was going on. She continued. "I wanted to see the uh…the uh…" she was making a whirling motion with her hands.

Cal interrupted, "The propellers?"

Rose continued, "Yes, the propellers, and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself."

"She slipped?" I turned to Harry. "Can you even see the propellers from over there?"

He shook his head, "It's too far down and the water is too dark. She's lying, but I don't know why. Unless the blonde kid tried to attack her and she doesn't want him to get into trouble. I couldn't imagine what else it could be."

We had missed what the other gentlemen had said. Rose and Cal began to walk off when Cal turned around to the blonde guy.

"Why don't you join us tomorrow for dinner? Regale our group with your heroic tale?"

He must have said yes because Cal and Rose walked off. I heard him mutter "This aught to be interesting" as he walked off. Rose saw Harry and me and her face went white. She wanted to say something to me, but just looked at me. I guessed she'd see me tomorrow.

"Exciting huh?" Harry looked at me.

"I'd like to know what happened. I guess I'll find out tomorrow." 

"Look at you! Your lips are almost blue! I can't believe I forgot to give you my jacket. You must be freezing." He took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders and rubbed my arms with his hands. "Better?"

"Almost. My face is still cold." 

He took his hands, rubbed them together to make them warm and put them on my cheeks. He brought his face in close to mine and kissed me. This time he used his tongue in my mouth which shocked me, but I did what he did. We stumbled a little bit and he braced me between a large pipe and himself so we wouldn't fall. We kissed for a long while before we broke away. 

"I'd better get you inside. I don't want your father getting all worried about you. I've got to hit the sack anyway. I come on duty at 7. It's not that far off." He turned around and started to lead me back towards the front of the ship where my entrance to the hall was to my suites.

"He should be with Shannon, my sister. I doubt if he'll even notice when I come in." I didn't want to leave him. I was walking slowly to spend all the time I could with him.

"Still, I don't want to get myself in trouble. Nor do I want you in trouble either. I'll be off tomorrow around the same time. Want to meet, same place, same time?" 

"I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. I might have…" I trailed off when I saw Harry begin to laugh. "Of course. Same place tomorrow, same time."

We arrived at the entrance door to the hallway where my suite was. 

"Then I shall see you tomorrow. I look forward to it." Harold kissed me one more time and opened the door.

I kissed him back and agreed to meet him tomorrow. 

I was looking forward to it.

**Mad people are red, choking people are blue. Let me know what you think by clicking review! **


	7. When I Close My Eyes

**Borrowed this chapter title from a Kenny Chesney song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, any of the original characters. I do possess the rights to Shannon, Victoria, James, Belinda, Melissa and Franklin as they are creations from my brain.**

Chapter 7 - When I Close My Eyes

I slept soundly that night. I dreamed pleasant dreams of Harry and myself. We were docking in New York. I had told Father how I felt about Harry and Father was pleased. We were engaged and we were about to be married. I was happy. For the first time in my life, it was a true happy. It was something I wanted instead of something forced on me. I remember dreaming that this was how I wished that would be how my life would turn out, but fate was stacked against me.

When I awoke the next day, I remembered my dream. I smiled, but thought to myself how silly it was. I had barely known Harry a day. There wasn't much of a point planning something like this considering how I barely knew him. I didn't know about his family or his past, nor if he even had a girlfriend or a fiancé already. I knew that we'd dock in New York and I'd probably never see him again, but he did say I had the power to make my life what I wanted. Right now, I wanted him. So I'd just see what we could do about that. I was supposed to meet him when he got off work again after dinner. I was looking forward to it.

There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I called out. Father came in.

"Victoria. I need to speak with you." He had a serious tone about him. "I understood you witnessed what happened last night with Mr. Hockley's fiancé. I was under the impression you were leaving dinner to check on your sister. She said you never showed up. What on Earth were you doing out so late at night?"

"Forgive me Father, I was on my way to check on my sister when I saw a couple officers run by me. I felt inclined to see what was going on, so I followed. I stayed hidden behind one of the large pipes at the back of the ship. It seems that Miss Rose slipped when she was trying to see the propellers and a young man by the name of Dawson saved her. Mr. Hockley was quite pleased with Mr. Dawson's timing. He is joining us for dinner tonight so Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt-Bukator can show their appreciation for saving Miss Rose."

Father nodded. "Very well then. As long as you did not get in the way, I am in no way displeased with your behavior. I just wanted to know why you were out at such a late hour and alone. Rose said she saw you, but you were by yourself. She said it looked like you were watching the stars before you came in to bed."

I made a mental note to ask her about that later. She could have told Father I was with Harry as he was behind me with his hands on my shoulders when she saw us, but she spoke of nothing. "I apologize, Father. I was worried as to what was going on."

Father got up and left. "I will see you at lunch. I have arranged for you to eat breakfast with Shannon in the breakfast cafe. She is quite upset she is being left out of the meals on board. Perhaps we can take her along for lunch? That meal is not as strict as dinner is."

"I agree. I'd love to spend time with my sister and ask her how her night went last night."

I heard the click of the door when Father shut it. I got up to go take a bath. I found Belinda and she ran my water and helped me into my morning dress when we got done. Shannon was in her bed reading when I walked in.

"Hi Shannon. Did you enjoy your night last night with Melissa?"

She looked up from her book. "I guess so. I would have rather gone with you." She looked up at me, then back down at her book and began reading again.

I sat down on the bed with her. "Trust me, you wouldn't have. It's all boring talk about Father's business. I did meet one of his partners and his fiancé. She looked absolutely bored to tears during dinner. You didn't miss much. I'd gladly let you go in my place tonight if Father would let us."

She never looked up from her book. "I know he won't."

"Shannie, I know that. Just count yourself lucky that you get to stay here. Father told me to take you to breakfast. Get up, get dressed and let's get going. I'm starving."

She got out of bed, already dressed. "Gotcha. Melissa had already been in." She put her book on her bed and we made our way down to the breakfast room.

We ate breakfast in silence. Shannon was really mad, but she'd get over it. I took her back to her room and made my way up to the boat deck. I ran into Rose. She was talking with the blonde guy from last night. I didn't mean to listen in on their conversation, but I did. I walked a few steps behind them, waiting for an opportunity to interrupt to announce my presence and find out why Rose didn't tell the whole truth about Harry and me on the deck last night.

"Mr. Dawson, I…" She was interrupted by Mr. Dawson

"Jack. Call me Jack." He said.

"Alright, Jack. I want to thank you for what you did. Not only for pulling me back, but for your discretion as well."

"You're welcome."

She went on. "I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

"No, that's not what I'm thinking. I was thinking what could have happened to this girl to make her think there was no way out."

Rose walked over to the railing of the ship and looked out at the ocean before turning around and starting to speak again. "It was everything. It was the inertia of my life. It was me and I was just…" She faded off as looked up and saw me. "Miss Metcalfe. May I introduce Jack Dawson?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Dawson." I wanted to get to know him better. I held my hand out and he lightly shook it.

"Please, both of you ladies call me Jack. Mr. Dawson was my father."

Rose and I both looked at each other and said together, "Alright, Jack."

He laughed. "See, that's better. So what are you ladies doing up here?"

I started in, "I'm just passing time until dinner is served. My sister is upset with me for not taking her to dinner last night. But Father will not allow her to go." I couldn't say anything about meeting Harry. "She doesn't think that we're being fair to her. She thinks Father treats her like a baby." I stood next to Rose. Jack was on Rose's other side.

"She's lucky. I'd give anything in my power to be her right now. I'm avoiding reality for now. It's so easy to be up here, away from my mother. Away from my life. Away from Cal. Away from everything that binds." Rose stared out over the railing of the ship.

"How old is your sister, Miss Metcalfe?" Jack asked.

"She's 10. And if I can call you Jack, you can call me Victoria."

"Prime young age. Not old enough to be a teenager, but too young to be a child. She'll remember her years fondly."

"Right now, I'm not too sure about that." We all started walking around the ship, talking and discussing mundane subjects. Jack was talking about his travels all across the world which really seemed to put Rose in a trance. Jack had been everywhere and had no worries.

"Teach me to ride like a man." Rose said interrupting Jack's story about riding horses in the surf of a beach.

"And chew tobacco like a man" Jack finished.

Rose laughed, "And spit like a man."

"What, they didn't teach you ladies that in finishing school?"

Rose and I looked at each other and said together, "No."

Jack took Rose by one hand and me by the other hand and led us over to the railings. He gave us our first spitting lesson. I was watching Rose try her hand when I saw her mother and the Countess walk up. I couldn't bring myself to try it.

"Rose! Look!" She turned around just in time to see her mother standing there with some other passengers.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson? You do remember Victoria Metcalfe from last night?"

Ruth looked at me and nodded. She looked at Jack. "Charmed, I'm sure." She looked at Jack in a disapproving manner. She looked at him as if he was beneath her station.

The dinner horns sounded. Ruth and the Countess of Rothes turned to go inside to dress. Rose and I said goodbye to Jack and walked back to our rooms to dress together leaving Jack on the deck. We turned around just in time to see Mrs. Brown lead Jack to her room. We overheard her say she had a tuxedo he could borrow for the dinner. He waved once more as Rose and I slipped inside the entrance to the first class area.

Rose said bye to me and ducked in her state room and I into mine. Belinda helped me dress. I couldn't find father, so I walked to the grand staircase myself. I found Jack waiting on Rose. I stopped to watch him for a moment as he was doing his best to blend in. He was leaning against one of the columns in the area and after surveying the room, decided against leaning against the column and began to imitate the men around him. He stood straight up and brought his arm behind his back, mocking another man not too far away from him. I looked down at my feet to keep from laughing. He heard me walk next to him, and just as an expert first class gentleman would, he kissed my hand. I was impressed. He made a comment about always wanting to do that and it made me laugh.

"Nervous, Jack?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I'm just not sure what to expect. These fancy people and I don't mix well. I've seen pictures of place settings. There are what, four or five forks for one meal?"

I laughed again, "Just watch me. I'll show you what fork to use for what course. They're there for the different courses we'll be served. You're supposed to use clean cutlery and forks for each course that is served. I had a teacher in finishing school tell me to start from the outside and work my way in."

He nodded and we spoke for a moment longer. The instant Jack spotted Rose, all of his attention was turned to her. Father walked up behind me and apologized for being late. He escorted me to the table with Jack, Rose, Ruth and Cal. Jack had to have been nervous but he never showed it. We stopped to speak to some first class passengers on our way in. I overheard Rose telling Jack who was who on the ship and the juicy gossip that went with each person. He seemed to be handling it well and after a slight nudge from Rose, led her in the right direction towards our table. Taking a cue from my father, Jack pulled Rose's chair out for her and helped her sit down, just like a gentleman should. I smiled at Jack as Father helped me with my chair. I was seated between Rose and my father. Jack was on the other side of Rose and had a good vantage point of me so I could show him what fork to use for which meal.

Rose's mother, ever the prude, started in on Jack. "And where exactly do you live Mr. Dawson?" She took a small bite of food when she got done. I was hoping she'd choke.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, who knows."

I could tell Rose's disdain in the whole conversation and she fixated on the White Star Line emblem on her glass.

The courses were served and Jack made sure to keep an eye on Rose or me. He never missed a beat during the dinner, chiming in with stories of being in Paris and visiting art museums and sketching whatever he felt like. I could tell Rose was enjoying the conversation and a break from the normal monotonous conversations that we both were used to. Cal did his best to ignore Jack and Rose's mother kept glaring at both Jack and Rose, upset over the attention Rose was giving Jack instead of Cal.

I checked the clock on the wall by the front door. Harry had wanted me to meet him at 8 at our normal spot. I still had an hour to go.


	8. Every Heartbeat Belongs to You

**Every Heartbeat Belongs to You**

**Sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I've been dealing with a sick mare, a sick father and a sick boyfriend. Men! **

**After learning how to PhotoShop my own computer wallpapers, I've gotten inspired to finish this chapter. Ioan now graces my computer intermittently with Kenny Johnson (Lemansky from the Shield). Going to be a little shorter than the other ones, but they'll get longer as the story progresses. **

**Takes place right after the last chapter. **

When dinner was over and the men stood up to go to the smoking room, Jack bent down to kiss Rose's hands. I saw him slip her a piece of paper. I saw the look in both of their eyes when he left the room.

"Rose, what's that?" I whispered while pointing to Jack's note.

She opened it and read it. Then she passed it to me. '_Make it count. Meet me at the clock.' _

"Are you going to meet him?"

Rose looked at me. "Should I?"

"Of course. I have my own plans for after dinner. You tell your mother you're going with me and I'll tell Father I am going with you. We can both do what we need to do."

Rose nodded and we told our respective parents what was going on. When we walked out of the dining room together, we looked at each other and giggled.

I left her at the clock with Jack and they took off to a 3rd class party in their dining area. Rose said she'd find me later. I had my own plans. Harry was waiting on me.

I made my way to the place where I met Harry last night. I got there before he did. I was glad I stopped by my state room to pick up my coat. It was a little colder tonight than it was last night.

"What a chance meeting we have here." I smiled as I heard a thick Welsh accent behind me. Harry walked up behind me and kissed me on the side of my neck. I realized then that it wasn't the air that caused shivers to go down my spine. I turned around to face him.

"Chance huh? I wouldn't go calling it that. Fate or could it be that you wanted me to meet you here?" I said.

"You got me there. And here I was thinking we were supposed to meet on purpose." He said as he kissed me on the lips. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, why?"

He smiled, "You're shivering. I was going to take you some place out of the cold, but if you're not cold, we can stay here."

"Since you put it that way…" I stopped for a minute. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry looked around. "Do you trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied coyly.

Harry took my hand and led me towards the front of the ship. "Be quiet when you walk through here." He stopped at the corner of the hallway to the officers' quarters and peered around the corner. "It's safe. Come on." He led me into his room. He ushered me through the door and did one last look before shutting us both inside.

"Welcome to my world" he said as he gestured to his quarters.

I shifted uncomfortably in my boots. I swallowed hard. "This is yours?"

He looked at me funny. "Well, it is until we dock in New York. Then after that, probably on my way back to England. After that, it could be anyone's." He smiled at me. "I take it you've never been in a room with someone like me all alone?"

"No I haven't. I'm not really sure what to do." I said as I cleared off a spot to sit on the bed.

Harry sat next to me. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just figured in here, we could at least have a little bit of privacy." He leaned in to kiss me. I let him. I knew I was going to get into severe trouble if anyone found out but I didn't care. He did something to me. Something that I had never had happen before.

I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I got up and smoothed a wrinkle out of the silk fabric from the bottom part of my dress. "I can't be here." I looked around the room before my eyes settled back on Harry. "It's not proper for me to be here alone. If my Father found out I was here, he'd throw us both overboard and while I can swim, I'm not that good of a swimmer to make it all the way to New York from where we are now."

Harry laughed. "He won't find out if you don't want him to." He moved in closer to me. He put his arms around my shoulders and held me close to him. It felt good. He started to turn me around to face him. He whispered in my ear, "and I told you, nothing has to happen unless you want it to" which was followed by another sweeter and longer kiss. I reciprocated and realized I didn't want the night to end.

Harry stopped. "I know you don't want anything to go any farther and I respect you for that. By just being here today with me is going well beyond the boundaries that you usually stay within."

I stopped a minute. "You are right. But it feels good to break through the boundaries every now and again. I could get used to this." I leaned in for another kiss.

We stayed in his state room for a good hour, just talking and getting to know each other. He told me about his siblings and their spouses and children and that he had left home at an early age after a problem with his father. I told him how I grew up without a mother and only with Shannon and my father. We really seemed to hit it off.

"It's getting late. We better get you back to your room otherwise your father will have the Master at Arms hunting both of us down." He stood up and held his hands out. I stood up too and interlaced my fingers with his. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me. I did not want to go back.

"I don't want to go back." I looked up into his eyes.

He kissed my forehead. "I know. But I need to get you back before we both get into trouble."

He opened his door and peered out, checking for anyone who might see us. When he didn't see anyone, he led me back to the deck of the Titanic.

I was a little cold. Harry put his arm around my shoulder to bring me in closer to keep me warm. We walked to the entrance to the hall where my room was. He kissed me goodnight and I watched him walk back towards his room.

I opened the door and walked towards my room. I ran into Rose, who was obviously a little drunk. She ran over to me, still had that same smile on her face when she met Jack at the clock.

"How'd your party go?" I asked as I met up with her. She put her arm around mine and we both started towards our room.

"I had a wonderful time. Mother would not agree nor would she let me live if she knew what I did, but you know what, I don't care. I am alive now thanks to Jack. How'd your date go with the ship's officer?"

I sheepishly looked at the carpet in the hallway. "Fine."

Rose put her hand under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet hers. "You love him! You have that look in your eyes. Oh how I wish I had that with Cal but mother doesn't care. She only cares about the money." She stopped and leaned against a wall. "Don't let it go. If you like Officer Lowe, let him know." She unlocked her door after she said she'd see me at breakfast the next morning after Sunday services.

I let myself in my room and changed before falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Can’t Fight This Feeling Any Longer

**Chapter 9**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Any Longer**

**Victoria's POV at first then changing throughout the chapter. **

**Some of the quotes and information in this chapter are not in line with the movie, but that is what makes it fiction. **

After spending most of the night with Harry, I knew I didn't want it to end. Father would have thrown both Harry and me off the ship if he knew where I was, so after running into Rose in the hallway, I fell into a deep sleep.

The bright sunlight woke me as it streamed through the windows next to my bed. I threw the covers back and sat up, looking out at nothing but crystal blue ocean water. Melissa came in to dress me after explaining that Belinda had taken ill the previous night. I voiced my concerns over Belinda's health and Melissa assured me she'd pass along the message.

"Victoria, there you are." I heard my father's booming voice over my shoulders. I turned around and he had a serious look on his face. I walked over and he kissed me on my cheek.

"Father. Good morning to you."

He looked me over as if he was checking me for something. "Sleep well?"

I nodded as we walked towards the breakfast hall.

"We're having breakfast with Mr. Hockley, Rose and her mother. Please get Shannon and meet us down there."

"Father, is anything wrong? You seem upset." I asked, scared that he might have found out about Harry.

Father stared off down the hall for a moment. He smiled, but a small smile, and told me that it was nothing to concern me with. I got my sister and found the table. Rose looked downtrodden. I took my seat beside her after Cal had gotten up to help both Shannon and myself into our chairs.

"What's wrong?" I whispered while the adults were in a conversation.

She shook her head. "Later. Wait on me after breakfast."

We ate in silence, mostly listening to Mr. Andrews, the ship's designer, talk business with Father and Cal. It was boring really. Shannon asked to be excused when she saw one of the other girls her age ask her to take a walk on the deck. Rose stood up after Shannon left.

"Mother, I promised I'd take Victoria down to the library. I hear she has a fondness for Lord Tennyson's poetry and I found the most enjoyable book of poetry in the first class library. May I please take her?"

Rose's mother nodded as did my father. "Just make sure you are back in the room to be dressed for Sunday services in a few minutes" was all Rose's mother said.

Rose and I said we'd be right back and with that, Cal and my father stood up as we left the room. Rose practically dragged me to the outside decks. She stopped at the railing and leaned far over as if she was looking for something under the water. She suddenly snapped back up and turned around to face me.

"Cal knows about what happened last night with Jack and me. We had a huge fight before breakfast. He called me a whore and said if I was going to be his wife, I'd better start acting like his wife even if I was just a wife in training right now." She stopped talking and ran her gloved hands over the wooden railings of the ship. I noticed a tear forming in her eyes.

"What did your mother say when you told her?"

Rose laughed and turned to me. "That's just it. She hasn't said anything to me. She heard the fight between Cal and myself, but chose not to say anything. I'm sure that when we're on our way to services, I'll hear about it." She stopped to collect her thoughts. "We'd better get back to our state rooms. Sunday services start in a few moments and we need to dress."

Rose and I walked back into our rooms and said goodbye after I promised I'd sit with her.

**Rose's POV**

Trudy was helping me with my corset when my mother stormed into my state room.

"Tea, Trudy." She said.

Trudy curtsied and excused herself from the room. Mother motioned for me to turn around. She started pulling on my corset to the point of causing me pain on purpose.

"You are not to see that boy again." Mother said coolly.

I didn't respond. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Rose, I forbid it. You know the money's gone. You know how precarious our situation is." She was beginning to get an attitude.

I sighed. "Oh stop it Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

She grabbed me by the shoulder and harshly turned me around to face her. "Rose, this is not a laughing matter. It is a fine match with Hockley. It will assure our survival. Yes, you may not love him now, but eventually it may come to that. You just give him what he wants, which is a son, and he'll keep us both in the lifestyle we both want and deserve. Otherwise, we'll both have to be working as seamstresses. Do you want that for us?"

I couldn't look at my mother. "How can you put this on my shoulders? What about what I want?"

She laughed quietly. "We're women. It's never about what we want. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. Just do as Cal wishes and everything will be fine. Now turn around love. We're going to be late." Mother kissed me on the forehead and turned me back around to finish dressing me.

I let Mother and Cal walk together towards services. I walked slowly and alone. I was dreading going to another society function.

"You're Victoria's friend aren't you?" I heard a Welsh accent behind me. I turned around.

"Yes, who are you?" I looked at him. I knew him from being on the ship, but couldn't place who he was immediately.

"Fifth Office Harold Lowe." He kissed my hand. "I'm a friend of Victoria's. I've seen the two of you together. Do you know where Victoria is?"

"She's on her way if not already there to Sunday services. Were you planning on going?"

"Yes I was. All the off duty officers are required to go. Would you care to be my escort to the dining area?" He asked. He held out his arm and I took it. We walked together.

"You really like her don't you?" I didn't mean to be blunt, but I wanted to know.

Harold blushed. "Yes. I do. There's something about her that just draws me closer to her every time I see her. I wish I knew what it was, but I don't."

I noticed he blushed. "It was not my intention to embarrass you in any way, sir. I just know that Victoria talks about you when you're not together. She adores you very much. I wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual."

He opened the door to the dining area for me. "Very much so. I'll be standing at the front of the services with the other officers or I'd enjoy sitting next to you and Victoria, but I will walk you to your seat."

We walked inside and found Victoria with Cal, Mother and her father. "Victoria, surely you remember Mr. Lowe." I watched Victoria's face lose all color. I just smiled, knowing what I did, but I needed to at least see someone happy if it wasn't me.

"Mr. Lowe. What a pleasant surprise. Will you be joining us for services? I believe there is an empty seat next to my daughter." Mr. Metcalfe was embarrassing his daughter more than I was trying to. I saw as he motioned for Harold to sit next to Victoria. She was blushing and I almost asked her if she was hot.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'd love to. I wholly enjoy the company of both you and your daughter, but I must sit with the other off duty officers at the front." He gave Victoria a look before he took his place at the front of the services. I kept an eye on both Harold and Victoria during the services. The feelings and looks they were giving each other were able to be seen by even the blind. I smiled knowing how much those two loved each other even if they didn't want to say anything.

After the services were over, Mr. Andrews wanted to give us a tour of the ship. He noticed Harold and Victoria looking at each other during the service and arranged for Harold to be Victoria's escort. She was in Heaven.

**Back to Victoria's POV**

"Excuse me, but there's another ice warning. This one's from the California." A radio operator interrupted our conversations. He gave the information to the Captain who in turn told all not to worry. We continued on our journey. I was beaming when I was with Harry. Rose walked with Mr. Andrews and Rose's mother and hideous fiancé walked together.

"You should really thank your friend for what she's done for us." Harry whispered into my ear.

"What did she do?"

Harry motioned for me not to walk as fast. "She arranged for us to walk together with Mr. Andrews. I don't go on duty for the rest of the afternoon. I work tonight. I wanted to see you but I knew with your family around, we couldn't. It was Rose's idea for me to walk with you on the tour. Mr. Andrews helped make it possible. He met his wife in much the same way." He squeezed my hand as he talked. It made me want to melt.

"If only we didn't have to go on this tour. I'd enjoy spending some private time with you before you go on duty tonight."

Harry checked his pocket watch. "I don't start my shift until after dinner. If you wanted to meet me right before, I wouldn't mind." He flashed me that award winning Welsh smile of his.

I noticed Rose was no longer with us. "Where'd Rose go?"

Harry looked over his shoulders. "I saw that kid from steerage leaning against a life boat. He asked me to help him get up here so he could talk to Rose. Considering what she's done for the two of us, I figured I'd help the kid out. Seems like a nice boy."

I smiled. "Rose likes him very much. I know she's tired of always being told what to do." I stopped and sighed. "I know how she feels."

"Victoria, where'd Rose go?" Cal turned around to ask me. "I saw you talking to her on our way up here. Was she feeling ill?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, no sir Mr. Hockley. I believe she said she was missing an earring and went back into the dining hall to see if they found it. She said it was one of her favorites."

Cal nodded. I had convinced him. Rose's mother looked at me in a way that let me know that she did not believe what I had said, but she turned her attention back to Cal and they continued to walk.

"Good one." Harry whispered in my ear. We caught up to the group.

"Ladies, what did you think? Such a grand and yet unsinkable ship." Cal turned around to face Rose's mother and myself. Rose came walking up beside me at that moment.

Cal walked to her. "Find your earring?"

Rose had a bewildered look on her face. She looked over at me and I nodded very slightly as a silent gesture to know I had covered for her absence. She was obviously upset. "Um, no. I didn't. I asked the crew to keep an eye out for it. If you'll excuse me, I need to go lie down. I believe the sun has caused me to become faint. Victoria, will you walk with me?"

I looked at Harry. "Mr. Lowe, I appreciate your company. I do hope I see you again."

He took my hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine." He kissed my hand. "If you will excuse me, I am going to walk these two ladies to their entrance to their state rooms then I am going to take a short nap before I come on duty." Harry held out his arms and Rose took one while I took the other.

"Darling, I will check on you later." Cal spoke out as I watched he and Rose's mother continue with my father on the rest of the ship. Rose didn't even pay Cal any attention.

We walked in silence until we got to the first class entrance. Harry looked at Rose, then at me.

"Come by my state room when you get finished, please." Rose asked.

I nodded and she excused herself inside. I was now alone with Harry. He led me behind a life boat where we were out of the way. I looked up at him. He touched my cheek with his warm fingers. "I missed you so much. I was scared I'd never get you alone." He kissed me on the cheek then gently on the lips.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." I took his hands into mine. "I just wanted you to know how much I have enjoyed being around you the past couple days. I know you may think I'm silly or childish for saying this, but." I stopped and took a deep breath. I blurted out, "But I can't fight this feeling any longer I have for you. I have found myself falling in love with you. I don't know why…"

Harry interrupted me with a sweet kiss on my lips. He hugged me and whispered into my ear as he held me, "I love you too."

I realized then that there were no sweeter words that I'd ever hear again.


	10. Realizations of Emotions

**Realizations of Emotions**

**Chapter 10 and it takes place right after the last one. **

**Chapter deserves an M rating towards the end. **

**Wanted: Readers who review the story. To apply, click "submit review" at the end of this story and type! **

I watched Harry walk off towards his quarters. How I longed to run after him, but it was clear Rose needed me. I made my way through the halls to get to her suite and knocked on the door. She didn't answer so I let myself in.

"Rose?" I peeked inside the door but didn't see her. "Rose? Where are you?" I heard a noise coming from the back of her state room. I quietly let myself in and shut the door behind me. I started to walk towards the back of her room where I heard the noise.

"Damn it! Damn it! I hate this!" I heard her call out from the room.

"Rose? It's me, Victoria. Where are you?"

She came out, obviously flustered. "I'm sorry Victoria. I just don't know what to do." Rose was walking around with one of her hands holding up her head. "It's Jack. When I disappeared from the tour earlier, he had snuck up to the deck to see me."

I stopped to look at her. "What did he do?"

"Oh nothing like that. He just wanted to tell me how amazing I was and how if I stayed with Cal and in this life, I'd die. Do you think that?" She sat down on one of the chairs in the room. I took the chair next to her.

"Rose, I know how unhappy you are with Cal. I don't know why you decided to marry him in the first place if you're so unhappy, but I'm sure you must have a reason. I do know how you react to Jack when he's around. He brings out something in you, your passion for life I know you have. Cal can't see that or he doesn't want you to show it. Jack doesn't care. That's why you like him so much isn't it?"

She thought for a minute. "Yes. He asked me to get off the ship with him when he docks." She laughed. "Mother would just die. She'd disown me for sure if I went with Jack." Rose stood up and walked to the port window in her room. She turned to face me. "But you know what, I don't care. I'm happy with Jack. I'm unhappy with Cal. Jack is right. I'm a strong woman but Cal is going to kill me." Rose started towards her dress closet. She selected one of her shawls and started to the door. "Goodness. I forgot to completely ask you what happened with Harold. What did happen?" She smiled at me as she walked back to the chair next to me.

I began to blush. "I told him I loved him."

"Victoria! Do you? Does he love you? What did he say?" She leaned in forward to hear what I had to say.

"He said he loved me too. How in the world do I break this to Father? He's got his eye set on some young steel businessmen like himself. How do I tell him who I love? He'll be crushed."

Rose thought for a moment. "You really shouldn't be so hard on him. You know how fathers are. Or at least how every one of them but mine was. He just wants you happy. You see what I am about to do? I'm about to throw caution to the wind and find someone who has exactly $10 in his pocket with absolutely nothing beyond that to offer me according to him. But you know what?" She paused to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and she went on. "I don't care. Cal has more money than any other person in America. But all the money in the world can't make you happy. Jack has nothing yet when I am with him, I'm the richest woman in the world."

I sighed. "Sounds like you have it all figured out. Can you will me some of what you've got? I think I'm going to need it and the courage to tell Father how I feel about Harry when we dock."

Rose looked at me. "You have it in you. You just have to know how to find it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Jack. I think I know where he is." Rose opened the door and I got up to follow her out.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

She told me the same thing and I watched her walk down the hall. I smiled knowing what she was going to do.

I decided to go for a walk up on deck before heading back in to check on my sister who was probably in her room. I wasn't up there long before I saw Harry again.

"I thought I might find you here." I turned around after hearing that Welsh voice with a smile on my face.

"Something told me to go for a walk." I walked towards him as I was speaking.

"I'm glad you got the same feeling I did." He leaned down to kiss me and we walked behind the lifeboats out of sight. I got a longer, more passionate kiss. How I didn't want this to end.

"What are you doing out? I thought you had to work?" I pulled back from Harry just enough to hear his answer.

"Something told me to go for a walk. Ever get those types of feelings where if you do something, something good will happen?" He kissed me on the side of my cheek when he got done speaking.

"I have once or twice. The bad ones I usually get more. But nothing bad here."

"Good." Harry looked around. "It's kind of cold out. Do you want to go somewhere out of the wind?"

I nodded and he peeked around the boat before leading me back to his room. One more look down the officers' hall and he led me into his room. He had no sooner gotten the door closed and locked when something came over me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in close to me. He kissed me and I fumbled back to the bed. I almost fell over, but Harry caught me and held me tightly while he kissed me even harder. A voice inside of me was telling me that this wasn't right but I didn't care. Harry walked me over to his bed and all the while still kissing me, laid me down. He began to unbutton the buttons on the back of my dress and unzipped it. I slid it off and helped him with his shirt. He untied my corset and there I was, half naked on his bed. I was embarrassed. I started to sit up.

"Harry, I…"

He stopped me. "Victoria, I love you. If this is what you want, let me know. Nothing has to happen that you don't want to happen. If you don't want this to happen, just say stop."

"No. Don't stop." I reached around his neck and pulled him in closer to me. "I love you, too."

We came together in a way I didn't know existed until now. I had heard about it from older women, but having it actually happen was a completely different experience. The feelings I had made me dizzy, tired, happy and excited all at once. Harry was very gentle and very sweet. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I stayed in bed with him for about an hour before I needed to get back and check on my sister. Harry helped me get dressed and he said he would see me at dinner. He'd make a point to show up in the dining hall sometime before we retired for the night. I kissed him goodbye and snuck out of the officers' hallway and back on the deck.

I made my way back into my room. Belinda was up and feeling better. She was tidying my room when I walked in.

"Belinda, how are you feeling?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

She turned around to face me. "Oh much better Miss. Thank you for asking. Your father was just here. He was looking for you. He said he'd be in his room and for you to go see him when you get a chance."

I was nervous now. I walked through my room and into the living area that separated Father's room from mine. I was weak when I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Father, Belinda said you wished to speak to me."

Father looked up from his reading. "Yes, Victoria. Please come in and please shut the door behind you. I need to speak with you."

Hearing those words were never a good sign.


	11. How It Feels

**Chapter 11 **

**How It Feels **

**I know I'm evil. I had to make you guys wait to find out what will happen next. Plus I just needed time to think about where to take this story. Most of this I wrote from the hours of 4PM until 7PM on a few ICU admittance forms I swiped from the nurse's station in the ICU waiting room at the hospital where my dad was having his surgery. Everything with the surgery I'm happy to say came out just fine. I was hoping to have this posted by Ioan's birthday which was the 6th, but didn't quite get it finished. I still had a few more pages to go before I ended the story. **

**We're up to April 14, the day of the sinking. We'll get to that part in the next chapter or so. **

**Anyway, on to the story: **

Father motioned for me to sit on the couch next to his chair. He put his book on the table between us. "I don't know quite how to tell you this. But you are an adult and deserve to hear the truth. So I will just say what I need to say." He stopped to collect his thoughts. The waiting was killing me. "Victoria, I want you to be honest with me about this Officer Lowe? Have the two of you done anything that should warrant the Captain knowing?"

I looked at him and felt the color drain out of my face. How did Father know? I swallowed, hoping to swallow with it the lie that I knew would ruin me. "No sir Father. Officer Lowe is a wonderful gentleman and I am afraid I have taken quite a liking to him. But I know that such interaction between passengers and crew is strictly forbidden."

He looked at me. "Victoria, I can see that you have feelings for this young man. While I do not object to your friendship with him, I do wish that you keep things on a professional level until the ship docks. I would not want Officer Lowe getting into any trouble on the ship. I hear he's up for a promotion the next time Titanic sails back to England. I wouldn't want you to come in between that. With a man such as Officer Lowe, a man's career is everything."

I was floored and confused by Father's last sentence. I figured that Father would be mad. "Father, you do not object to my taking an interest in Officer Lowe?"

Father shook his head. "No, I do not, but only on the friendship level. I suspect he has the same interest in you, my dear. I saw the way he was looking at you during Sunday services earlier. You might want to pray for forgiveness as I doubt God had in mind that His worship services be used for courting purposes." Father stood up and I did too. He leaned in towards me and kissed my forehead. "You are old enough to do as you please. If Officer Lowe turns out to be the one you love and wish to marry, should it come to that and I'm not saying it will, then I have no objections. I asked Officer Lightoller and Officer Murdoch about the young lad and they had nothing but great things to say about him. I must say I was impressed. Now if you'll excuse me, I know Belinda needs you to dress for dinner and I need to go check on Shannon." Father paused then he turned around, "Just be careful. Men such as Officer Lowe are often only interested in one of two things: a well brought up girl's money or her innocence. Please make sure he isn't like that before you become involved more than you already are."

I was practically screaming inside. "Thank you Father, but I'm not sure marriage is something that will be happening in the next week or so."

He excused me and I walked back to my room, very pleased about how everything went.

Belinda changed me into another gown for dinner. I stopped by Rose's room on the way to the dining hall. She answered when I knocked, obviously flushed and tired.

"Rose, what is wrong?" I asked as I let myself in the door. She quickly shut it behind me.

Rose had a huge smile on her face. It was the same one I saw when she walked to the grand staircase to greet Jack at dinner the other night. "Jack and I are going to get off together when the ship docks. He's waiting for me in the other room. We're going to tell Mother and Cal after dinner. Please, if anyone asks about me, tell them I'm not feeling well and have gone to lie down. Jack wants me to go down to the 3rd class again."

I nodded as I told her I'd cover for her and watch her practically run to the living area where Jack was. I noticed the couch had been moved towards the center of the room. I wondered what went on, but didn't ask. I figured Rose would tell me later. I shut the door behind me and walked to my room to get dressed for dinner.

**Switching to Harry's POV for a while. **

I was lying in my room, the events of the last little bit going through my mind. I couldn't get her out of my head. Victoria was unlike any girl I've known. She was everything I wanted in a girl and more. I knew that her father would most likely never approve of the union, so I had to do my best to make him understand. My thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on my door.

"Lowe! Get up! We need you out here a little bit early today."

I got up to answer the door and there was Lightoller. "Why?" I wanted to know why I was needed early.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Captains orders. Get dressed and then come outside." He walked off. Rather than be fired, I did what he said. I shut the door and turned around to face the inside of my room. I sighed as I saw the bed. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down, just staring off into space. The events of the last hour flew through my mind. I wished that Victoria didn't have to go back but I understood. It'd get both her and me in trouble. As much as I wanted to be with her, I couldn't be with her right now. I sat in silence for a little bit longer before I got up and finished getting dressed and walked outside to find Lightoller. He told me to go greet passengers in the dining area and to help with anything. I realized Victoria would be there and gladly accepted Lightoller's orders.

**Back to Victoria's POV**

As I got dressed, I had a smile on my face as Belinda was dressing me.

"Begging your pardon, but I've noticed that you've been smiling. It reminds me of the cat that ate the canary." Belinda looked at me as she was tying my corset.

I realized what I was doing. I shook my head, "I'm just excited, Belinda. This has been a fantastic voyage. Everything is going well and I'm just happy."

Belinda smiled. I guess I was contagious. "I can tell, ma'am. Your smile seems to be contagious. You've given it to me as well."

She finished tying my corset and helped me into my dress. When she finished fixing my hair, I found the matching earrings and necklace and slipped them on. She helped me with my gloves and I met up with Father outside. He escorted me to the dining area and we met up with Cal and Rose's mother.

"Where's Rose?" I wanted to know what Cal would say about her.

Cal looked around, as if he was trying to find someone better to talk to. "I'm afraid that she took ill and was in her room resting. I'll have my man servant go check on her after while."

I knew she wouldn't be in her room. "Mr. Hockley, there is no need to trouble him with that task, after dinner, I'd be more than pleased to go check on her."

Cal nodded, "As you wish. Now shall we go seat for dinner?"

Father nodded, "Victoria, that was very cordial of you to volunteer to go check on Mr. Hockley's fiancé as you did. I am proud of you."

I smiled at Father, but if he knew the real reason why I wanted to go check on Rose, he would not be happy with me for keeping Rose's secret.

Dinner came and went and I excused myself to go "check" on Rose. I got up, left the dining room and made my way back across the boat deck. I saw a couple of officers ahead of me, talking and my heart skipped a beat. I recognized one of Harry's friends and there was Harry.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I said as I got to them. They were blocking the way to my hall door.

"By all means, Miss, excuse us for being so inconsiderate and taking up the walkway," one of the senior officers replied.

"Miss Metcalfe, what a pleasant surprise." Harry walked to me, smiling. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. I was glad it was dark out as the rest of the officers wouldn't see my expression when Harry kissed me. He continued, "May I introduce 2nd officer Charles Lightoller and 6th officer James Moody. Gentlemen, this is Miss Victoria Metcalfe." We all exchanged pleasantries.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go check on a friend. She's taken ill and her fiancé has asked me to check on her to see if she needs anything." I looked at Harry, who got what message I was trying to say.

"If you don't mind, I would like to walk Miss Metcalfe back to her destination to ensure her safety." Harry looked at the other two officers and they excused him. I slipped my arm inside Harry's and he opened the door to the hallway. He looked around the corner and saw no one then he kissed me.

"I was hoping you'd tell me to walk you back to your room. Are you really going to check on Rose?"

I nodded my head. "Sort of. She's asked me to volunteer to check on her. She went below deck with Jack. I told her I'd cover for her." I looked around the corner to make sure no one was nearby. I didn't want her secret all over the ship. "She's not planning on getting off with Cal when the ship docks. She's fallen fast and hard for Jack." I looked up at Harry, "I know how she feels there."

Harry looked shocked, "You mean she's going to leave all this behind?" He gestured with his hands as if to point out the luxury that money can buy.

"Yes she is. I don't blame her. She's going to be forced into a loveless marriage, only to be held hostage in the same manner as an indentured servant the rest of her life. That's no way for anyone to live. She's going to tell her mother and Cal later on tonight." We got to her door. "You'd better get back above deck. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble." I kissed him again, this time a more passionate kiss as before.

"Victoria, I love you. Please be careful. Something just doesn't feel right." Harry kissed me gently on my forehead before he opened the door.

I looked at Harry differently and tried to decipher what he was saying. After coming up blank, I shook my head of the thought. "I love you too, Harry and I'm always careful. You need to be too. Who knows what might happen."

And with that, I walked in Rose's room and watched Harry walk back to his duties.


	12. Cracking Ice

**Ch 12**

**Cracking Ice**

**Sort of a play on words with the hitting of the iceberg. Takes place right after the last chapter.**

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type. No flames though about how the movie and/or history played out vs. my story. It's called fiction for a reason. I know Lowe wasn't in the room with Murdoch, but I put him there for storyline reasons. **

**I wrote the last part of the story first. But I like how the chapter turned out. I did a view of hitting the iceberg from both Harry's and Victoria's POV. **

**Harry**

I had just gotten clocked in for work when I was in the wheel room with the Captain who was about to clock out and Lightoller who was coming on with Murdoch and me for the night shift.

"Clear outside." Captain Smith was stirring his tea as he talked.

I waited on Lightoller to respond. "Yes. I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm."

"Like a mill pond, not a breath of wind." He was still stirring his tea, this time a bit more nervously. It was almost as if he was fighting with himself over something.

"It will make the bergs harder to see with no breaking water at the base." Lightoller was beginning to look worried.

Captain Smith just stirred his cup of tea. "Maintain current speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller. I'm off."

I watched Captain Smith take off in the direction of the Captain's quarters. Lightoller shook his head. "We don't need to be doing this. We've already gotten ice warnings from other ships. Some are even stopped during the night as not to hit the icebergs because they can't be seen.

I shrugged my shoulders. "If the Captain wants us to continue, then we continue. I personally agree with you, but if we question him or slow down, we'll all lose our jobs."

"Yeah, but I still don't agree with it. When other ships stop at night, that should be his first clue."

I put my hand on Lightoller's shoulder as I walked by him, heading outside to keep an eye on things. "When you're captain of the next voyage, do as you wish. Let me know if you need me. I'm off on rounds."

I started to walk around on the boat deck, but stopped by my room to grab my heavy wool coat. It was exceptionally cold outside. I got that and leaned up against a railing overlooking the stern of the ship. I saw two people laughing and having a good time. She was kissing on him, he was kissing on her. How I wished that was Victoria and me.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by the lookout phone ringing. I turned around to watch Moody walk to the phone. I strained my eyes, trying to see what was going on. They wouldn't call unless something was in the water. I continued to look for a second longer and then I started to walk towards the phone, but Moody beat me to it.

Moody picked up. "Yes, what do you see?" He paused to hear what the lookouts had to say. He looked over at me and as the color drained from his face, I could tell something was wrong. Something was very wrong. After listening, he replied with thank you. He hung up the phone and ran out to get Murdoch who was standing by me. "Iceberg! Right ahead!" I watched Murdoch squint his eyes looking out to the dark sea.

They yelled in unison, "Hard to starboard!" I watched the crew member inside turn the wheel over hard. Murdoch ran to the gear dials and dialed full astern. I ran to another one and did the same thing. Moody ran behind me and dialed in a third one. We all stopped to watch, unsure of what was about to happen.

The ship started to slowly turn. It looked for a minute like we were going to miss it, but I felt the shudder of the wood underneath my hands as we hit the iceberg. Moody's eyes locked with mine. We were both terrified. I followed the iceberg with my eyes as it scraped alongside the Titanic. Part of the iceberg hit one of the cables holding up the lookout tower and fell towards the lower deck, barely missing the a few other people and the lady and the man down below. Murdoch ran inside the wheel room and shut the water tight doors. I stood behind him and watched as one by one, the lights flashed on indicating that they were closed.

"Holy shit" was all I could say. "Holy shit." In all my years of sailing, I have never seen this. I started to look around. Every crew member on the deck had the same horrified look as I did. We all had no idea what to expect.

Murdoch must have woken Captain Smith. I heard him talking with Lightoller and Murdoch. They called an all stop for the ship. I was asked by the Captain to find Mr. Andrews. Captain Smith, Lightoller and Murdoch needed to speak to him after the iceberg hit. After finding Mr. Andrews in his room, I started to escort him back to his room. After getting to the hallway where Torie's room was, I sent Mr. Andrews on to the front of the ship. He started to walk towards the front, but turned around and went back to his suite. I didn't question him, but instead knocked on Torie's door.

"Harry?" She stopped to look at my expression, "Good gracious, what's going on?"

I pushed her back in her room. Her sister was a few feet behind her. I leaned in close to her to whisper the impending doom to her as not to alert her sister. I pulled her into a hug. "The ship hit an iceberg. Tell only who you must and for God's sakes, please get to a boat quickly if necessary. I love you." I put my hands on the back of her neck and kissed her quickly on the lips and nodded at Shannon. Torie was horrified at what I had just told her. As I turned to leave, she caught me by the back of my coat.

"What?" She let go of my coat. "Harry, please. What happened?"

I sighed. "You heard me." I motioned to Shannon. "I don't want to scare your sister, but please, don't be stupid. Get to a boat. You and your family. Please. Listen to me. If something happens, get to the boats. You are my life now." I kissed her again. "God help me, Torie, I can't handle losing you. Please, just do what I ask if it comes to it." I turned to watch Mr. Andrews walking towards me. "I've got to go. I love you." I kissed her once more and walked off with Mr. Andrews. I turned once more as we rounded the corner and Torie still had the same horrified expression on her face. I heard the faint click of the door as she shut it.

I escorted him back to the wheel room to discuss the damage of the ship. I stepped outside to survey the damage as Mr. Andrews unfolded some blueprints of the ship's design. After watching some passengers on the lower deck kick chunks of the fallen iceberg around, I came back inside where everyone was. I heard Mr. Andrews and the Captain talking when we walked in. Mr. Andrews unfolded another plan of the Titanic on a table. After placing paper weights on it, I saw him motion to the water tight heads on E Deck.

"Water's already in one of the boiler rooms and the mail hold is flooded." I didn't see who said that. I was too busy watching Mr. Andrews.

He looked up from his blue print of the ship momentarily to say something, but decided against it.

"When can we get under way, damn it?" Mr. Ismay was being impatient.

Mr. Andrews looked over at him with a look I hadn't seen before. This was a look of fear and worry. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five. Not five." He stared back down at the blueprints. "As she goes down by the head, water will spill over the bulk heads at E deck. It'll just keep going. There's no stopping it. No matter what we do." He looked around the room at our faces and sighed. "Titanic will flounder."

"This ship can't sink." Mr. Ismay was looking at us. "She can't. She's unsinkable!"

"I assure you, she can. And she will, Mr. Ismay. It's a mathematical certainty." Mr. Andrews looked back down at his plans. He knew what was about to happen.

Captain Smith spoke up, "How long?"

Mr. Andrews stared blankly at the blueprints laid out across the table. "An hour. Two at most." His voice was barely a whisper as he uttered the words that would seal the ship's fate as well as the fate of over half of the passengers on board. He knew there weren't enough lifeboats on board. He knew then and there that half the people on the ship were going to die and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to prevent it. He turned around to face us."And how many are on board, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls on board, Mr. Andrews." Officer Murdoch looked around the room. We all realized by this time that some of us in the room weren't going to make it out alive.

The silence in the room continued as we all began to take in what we had just heard. I just hope Victoria listened to me earlier. She had to get to a lifeboat. I knew from doing the math in my head and watching Mr. Andrews's expression that there were enough for about half on board. I had to make sure Victoria and her family was part of the half who weren't going to freeze to death.

**Victoria's POV**

I knew where Rose was going to be, so I felt it in my best interest to stay hidden. I'm not a good liar and I did not want to run into Cal or Father. I found Shannon reading in her room. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

"Hey Shannie. What are you doing?" I moved closer to the bed. She held up a copy of a book she had gotten from the library. "You not speaking?"

Shannon sighed. "I am just really into this book. You've hardly spent any time with me. But I understand. Father wants you to find a husband."

I smiled, "I think I might have. But if you have to swear to me that you won't tell Father."

Shannon put her book on her bed and sat up. "I swear."

"Remember the officer at the beginning of the voyage? He met us at the docks?"

Shannon nodded her head.

"I really like him. I think I love him too. He's told me he loves me too."

Shannon started to smile, "He told you he loves you? What did you think? How does it feel that someone said that they love you? How does it feel to be in love?"

I laughed at her barrage of questions. "It feels good. I enjoy when I'm around him and it pains me not to be around him. I miss him. I just don't know what Father will say when the ship docks and Harry asks Father's permission to marry me."

Shannon shook her head. "If you are as happy as you say you are, then he'll be happy for you. I think all he wants is for you to be happy. Remember how he's been hammering that in our heads since we were little? That's all he said when we were growing up after I was born, he just wanted us to be happy."

I sat there for a minute, trying to digest what my wise beyond her years little sister had said. "I know that Father wants us to be happy. But I think he also wants us to court someone who is in our station." I stopped a minute, unsure as to how to proceed from here in a way that Shannon would understand it.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a slight tremor of the ship. The chandelier crystals above Shannon's bed jingled ever so slightly.

"Torie, what was that?" Shannon stood up from her bed to walk to her port window. "Good gracious! That's an iceberg! Do you think we hit it?" Shannon motioned for me to come over.

I peered out her window and watched as the dark iceberg passed us by. "Shannon, I don't think so. But Father will let us know if we did."

Shannon nodded and we walked off to go find Father. I knew deep in my heart though that we did hit the iceberg. I just didn't know what it meant. I had to find Harry. He'd know what to do.

"Girls, we need to be on alert. I heard from one of the attendants some disturbing news." Father sighed before he continued. For the first time in my life, I saw fear in his eyes. I knew what he was going to say next. "The ship has hit an iceberg. I don't know what this means. But we need to be ready in the event of anything." Father hugged us both then walked back to his room. Shannon and I sat there looking at each other for what seemed like forever.

"What do we do next Torie?"

I looked out the window, "I don't know Shannie. I guess we just wait." I turned around as a knock on my door brought me back in. Shannon stayed where she was as Harry and I talked. He kissed me goodbye and walked off. I turned to face Shannon. I tried to keep my guard up and not alert her, but she sensed it.

"Your husband said we hit that iceberg didn't we? I saw how he was talking to you. He didn't want to scare me. Tell me the truth, Torie. What did he say?"

I looked down at Shannon. "Come on, we need to find Father. He needs to hear this too."

We walked into where he was. "Harold just stopped by here." Father stood up. "The iceberg. The ship did hit it. Harold doesn't know yet what will happen. He looked scared. He looked truly scared. He told us to be careful and if something happened, get to a boat quickly."

Father stopped to look at me, then at Shannon. "Please keep your ears open. If Officer Lowe tells you anything, I want to know, too. The safety of all of us is at stake. I'm going to go tell Belinda, Melissa and Franklin." He looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking.

I was scared.


	13. Starting to Unravel

**Chapter 13 **

**Starting to Unravel **

**Takes place immediately after the last chapter. Picks up where Victoria and Shannon were.**

**I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day! I need to point out that I owe a big thank you to IMDB for helping me with some of the quotes. I've seen the movie a few times but still needed help. **

I watched Father walk outside to talk to one of the porters in the hall. I snuck into my room and opened my door and listened. He was speaking with one of the porters when the Countess of Rothes came outside.

"Excuse me, why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder." The Countess was obviously distraught. Then again, it's been my experience that it doesn't take a lot to get these upper class ladies in a tizzy.

The porter answered her, ever calm, "I shouldn't worry ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" I knew what was going on. The porter knew what was going on, but he was probably under orders not to tell anyone anything in order to keep the peace onboard.

The Countess started to say something as she watched two more crew members walk by. She shook her head as she replied, "N-no, thank you." She smiled at Father and me and quietly shut her door.

He came in not too long after that. He called Belinda, Melissa, Franklin, Shannon and me into his state room.

"I am afraid I have some bad news. My daughter's friend, Officer Lowe, tells her that the ship has struck an iceberg. I am unsure as to the damage, but the porter I spoke with has asked us to remain calm and to remain in our rooms until further notice. I suspect they are going to inspect the damage, do any necessary repairs and then we'll be on our way." Father smiled at Shannon who was too young to understand the full extent of what was going on. "Not to worry. Everything will be okay." I watched his expression in his face. It held uncertainty. It had the same look as Mr. Andrews's face and Harry's face as they walked by my door earlier.

Father excused himself and the rest of us. I watched Melissa and Belinda walk back to their state rooms. I was scared. I needed to find Harry again to see if he had any updates. I figured he might be out on deck, so I grabbed my coat and headed out the door just in time to see Rose and Jack headed to her room.

"Rose, where have the two of you been? Harry stopped by earlier. He says that the ship has struck an iceberg."

Rose lowered her voice, "Yes I know. Jack and I saw when it hit. We were on the lower decks and barely missed getting hit by a chunk of ice that fell off the berg. We heard two of the White Star Line employees talking. Evidently it made a pretty big gash. We came up here to warn Mother and Cal."

I nodded and Rose motioned for me to follow, so I did. When we got to Rose's room, Cal was drinking something and Rose's mother looked like she was about to faint but she looked like a woman who enjoyed the dramatics. The Master at Arms was also in there.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked.

Cal looked up, obviously mad. I barely got inside the door before Cal's manservant shut it behind me. I noticed a wink that the horrid man gave Cal as he walked in front of Jack. I wondered what that meant.

"I see." Cal stopped. "Two things dear to me have disappeared. Now that one is back, I have a pretty good idea where the other one is." Cal pointed to Jack. "Search him."

The Master at Arms took off Jack's jacket while another one of the security people searched his pants pockets. Rose had a horrified look on her face. She finally spoke up. "We have an emergency here, Cal. We don't have time for this. The ship…"

Rose was cut off when the Master at Arms found a very beautiful necklace in Jack's pocket. "Is this is?" He asked as he held it up.

Cal snatched it out of the Master's hand. "Yes. That's it." Cal motioned for the Master to arrest Jack and he put handcuffs on Jack's arms.

"This is horse shit. Rose, you know I didn't do this! That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket."

Rose was horrified, "He couldn't have."

Cal coolly said, "He could have done it while you put your clothes back on, dear."

I was confused. Why did Rose have her clothes off? Did she get dirty? Then it hit me, the smile she had on her face earlier…I realized what they had done. She had done the same thing Harry and I had. It all made sense now.

I watched as the Master of Arms took Jack out of the room, still handcuffed and yelling at Rose that he didn't do it. Rose's mother took her by the arm and Rose struggled and came to me.

"Jack didn't do this, Victoria. I know he didn't. We've got to prove it. Promise me you'll help me."

I nodded before Rose's mother heard what we had to say. We were interrupted by the porter we saw in the hall. "Excuse me, but captain's orders require for all parties in the room to dress warmly and come up to the main decks."

Cal was annoyed. "Not NOW!"

The porter, unnerved by Cal's yelling walked to the coat closet and handed each of us a life vest. "Please put these on. And dress warmly, it's quite cold out. May I suggest top coats and hats?"

He saw how upset Rose was. "Not to worry Miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution." Rose nodded and he walked out of the room.

"I need to go get my sister. I will meet you up top." I started to walk off. Rose ran behind me.

"I'm going with Victoria." Rose's mother started to say something but Rose slammed the door in her face before she could object.

"Damn it. I know Jack didn't do this. We've got to find out where he went." Rose started walking faster. I stopped long enough to tell Father I was going up to the decks to see what was going on and I'd meet them up there. He said for me not to waste any time

Rose and I hurried to get to the boat decks. I scanned the crowds, looking for any sign of Harry. I saw a few of the officers that he had introduced me to, but I didn't see Harry. I was beginning to get worried. I turned to leave when I heard someone call my name. I turned around.

"He's on the other side. He's been looking for you." I looked up to see Officer Lightoller speaking to me.

"Thank you. If you see him, tell him I'm okay and I'm going to get my sister and father and we will get on a boat." He nodded and went back to the davits that were holding the boats up. I stood there and watched for a moment while the officers and the other crew members were scurrying around, trying to unlock the covers and chains off of the boats.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you miss." Cal's manservant walked up. He grabbed Rose by one arm and me by the other. He pulled me hard and I heard something snap in my shoulder. I winced in pain and tried to break free of his grip. "Your father will be happy to know where you went." I looked at Rose. She began to struggle with the man's grip. He only tightened it. "Stop struggling! Or I'll break your arm!" Rose calmed down. The manservant walked us back to Cal and Rose's mother. I scanned the crowd for my father and sister. Cal seemed to know what I was doing.

He pointed to a lifeboat that was being lowered. "Your father was in that boat with your sister. He began to worry about you and I had told him that we'd ensure your safety. He said that was fine as long as you got into a boat."

Cal's manservant let go of my arm. I rotated my shoulder and it was sore. I brought my other hand up and began to rub it, trying to get some of the pain out. I wanted to shove him overboard. Scum like him didn't belong in a boat. I just nodded. A pleasant woman called out to Ruth to get in.

Rose's mother looked around. She spotted an officer who wasn't paying attention to anyone but his work. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" When she got no answer, she laughed softly. "I hope they're not too crowded."

Rose looked horrified. She grabbed her mother, "Oh mother, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

Cal spoke up, "Not the better half." Rose turned to face him, horrified at what he said. "It's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'd be worth a lot more by morning."

I watched Rose's expression as a flare shot up into the sky. It illuminated her face. "You unimaginable bastard."

Cal smirked as he threw a life vest over into the boat where Rose's mother was. She called out to Rose to get into the boat. Rose grabbed my hand as she started to step backwards.

"Rose, what are you doing? We need to get into the boat!"

Rose just shook her head at me when I finished speaking. She backed up even farther, still holding my hand. She looked at me. I understood what she was telling me. I stepped back with her. She turned around to walk off. Cal caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her around to face her, yanking me with her. My shoulder popped again. I cried out in pain, but Cal didn't care.

He was yelling at her as he spoke. "Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

She looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Her reply caused him to take a step back. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." Cal reached out to grab Rose again. She spit all over his face. She grabbed my hand as we ran towards the entrance to our state rooms. I could hear Rose's mother's frantic calls out as we ran away. Rose was unfazed. We kept running until we reached the entrance to the doors. She yanked the door open and began to call out for Mr. Andrews. He was helping people out of their rooms

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" She called out as he turned around.

"Victoria, Rose. What are you doing here?" He began to lead us towards the door we had just entered through. "You have to get to a boat immediately. You remember what I told you?"

Rose shook her head. "No! Not yet! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?"

"There's not enough time. Both of you need to go now."

Rose was steadfast. "I'm doing this with you or without you, but without will take longer."

Mr. Andrews saw the concern in her eyes. He explained how to get down there. We thanked him and took off again. We passed another White Star officer on our way down to the Crewman's Passage. It wasn't Harry.

**Harry**

I was instructed to keep an eye on some of the crew members while we were unloading the boats.

Lightoller was next to me, barking out orders to the other crew. "Move that davit over there." He walked off as he was pointing.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw that the crowd of people was growing. Any minute, they'd realize that there weren't enough life boats and half of them would wind up in an icy grave. It was not a thought I wanted to entertain. I kept my mind on work.

I was interrupted by Officer Pittman walking up to me. "It's weird, you know."

"What is?" I was watching the crew members unhook the boats while he was speaking.

"I just ran into two first class ladies in the hall. They were dressed to come out here, but looked to be doing something else rather than come out. They are guaranteed to get on a life boat."

My heart sunk. I knew without a doubt the identity of both of the ladies, but I had to ask. "What did they look like?"

He described Victoria and Rose perfectly.

"Damn them both." I got really frustrated.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Damn it. Nothing is wrong. She's just being stupid. Why did she do this? I told her and she didn't listen. I should have brought her with me." I began to walk off. I needed to find them.

"What's stupid? Who did something stupid?"

I was stopped by Lightoller before I could get any farther. He wanted me to begin helping load another boat. Victoria and Rose would have to wait. I'd have a stern talking to her when I saw her again. I had to see her again. I loved her too much to lose her now.


	14. Leave No Man Behind

**Ch 14**

**Leave No Man Behind**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. I enjoy reading the reviews. **

**Harry**

I still hadn't seen Victoria. I heard from one of the other officers that Mr. Metcalfe had gotten off the ship with both of his daughters and then I heard it was just the younger one. When Officer Pittman told me about Rose and Victoria going down below decks for who knows what, I knew that she wasn't the one on the life boat with her father.

"Women and children only at this time. Please, we request that only women and children come forth at this time." I was watching Boxhall try to keep the crowd calm, but I think at this time, many realized if they didn't get on now, they'd never get on. I moved in closer to him to help keep the peace.

"It's starting to unravel. The passengers are getting uneasy." I looked up to see Lightoller standing next to me.

I shook my head. "Right now it's not that bad. But if we don't get off this ship now with one of these boats, we're not going to make it."

He nodded in agreement and had Boxhall board the lifeboat that he was filling right then. I saw a wave of relief as he got on board and asked everyone if they were alright. I helped lower the boat and when it hit the water, the crew and I undid the davits and moved on to the next one.

When I looked up, a mob of people were headed towards us. Lightoller and another crew person were doing their best to keep the peace while I loaded the boat with scared passengers. They did their best to break through the human barricade that Lightoller and the other crewmember were making. I saw Lightoller reach for his pistol. He pulled it out and pointed it at the crowd.

"Get back I say or I'll shoot you all like dogs! Keep order here! Keep order I say." He paused as he waved the gun around. He turned around to face me. "Mr. Lowe, man this boat!"

I watched as he turned around to face me and dug the bullets for his gun out of his pocket. I looked at him, horrified at what he just did. But I didn't have time to argue. I scanned the crowd one more time for Victoria. I sighed in disdain when I didn't see her. "Damn it."

I turned my attention back to the crowd. "Right. Is everyone all right? Nobody panic, we're going to be alrght." Truth be told, I didn't know if we'd be alright. I just didn't want anyone to panic and capsize the boat. We were on our way down into the water when I saw a body fly off the top deck and hit another one of the passengers square on the shoulders. She collapsed over in pain as the third class passenger took a seat next to her in the lifeboat. I got up to move over to her to check on her and another third class lady jumped into our boat too and sat where I was sitting. I looked up and saw another one about to jump. I had no choice. If one of them hit the wrong way, the boat bottom would get damaged and we'd sink.

"Stay back! I mean it, I said stay back!" I got my gun out and fired two shots over my shoulder, away from the boat. The rest of the people in my boat were starting to panic. I had to do something to keep us all from being killed.

**Victoria**

Rose and I were following the maze of hallways to find where the Master at Arms was keeping Jack.

"What hallway are we looking for?"

Rose studied the crew passage sign above a door. "This one. That's the one Mr. Andrews said to look for." Rose grabbed my hand and together we walked through ankle deep freezing water, on the search for Jack. She stopped at the edge of the hallway. "Now which way?" I looked to the left and to the right. There was nothing directing us towards the room where Jack was. All we saw was a hall full of white doors and the water was coming up fast.

"Rose, you go that way, I'll go this way. If one of us finds him, yell out." She nodded and took off in one direction while I went another.

"Jack!" I was running through the freezing water while yelling. "JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a faint tapping on a pipe. I turned around to try to hear the tapping over the sound of the water coming up from below us. "Jack?"

"Rose! Victoria! In here!" I heard him yelling out while banging something on a metal pipe. "Help!"

It was Jack. "Rose! Down this way. I found him!" She flew past me and into the room where he was. I watched as she sloshed her way to Jack. He was perched on a desk trying to stay dry. Rose ran right to him and they kissed.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kissed him.

"That guy Lovejoy. He put it in my pocket."

"I know, I know." She kissed him again.

Jack motioned that he had handcuffs on. "You two have got to find a key. It's a silver one. Victoria, you check the drawers, Rose, you check those key things over there on the wall." I found the desk drawer floating in the water. I dumped it upside down and papers fell out, but no keys. Rose was running her hands over the keys in the cabinet. Keys were falling off the pegs as she was looking.

"Rose." Jack called out to her. She looked up from the key cabinet. "How'd you know I didn't do it?"

I watched Rose's expression go from serious to a sincere and loving smile. "I didn't. I just realized I already knew." I watched Jack's expression soften before he reminded us both to keep looking for the key.

I dumped the rest of the drawers in the desk out. "Nothing, Jack."

"There's no key! Jack what are we going to do?" Rose moved over to him.

"Both of you are going to have to go get some help. Something or find someone. Now go!" He motioned for the door. Rose moved in to kiss him goodbye.

"Be right back." Rose took me by the hand and we tried to walk against the current of the rising level of the water out of the room.

Jack called out after we were out the door, "I'll just wait here."

Rose led me to the stairs we had passed earlier. She pulled herself out of the water as did I. I followed her through the stairs and up to the next level. I had no clue where we were.

"Is anyone here? Hello? We need help! Please! Someone!" Rose was beginning to sound desperate in her voice. A foreign man ran around the corner. She ran up to him, "Oh thank God!" She began to lead him back to the stairs that would take him back into the water where Jack was. "We need help…" That was as far as she got before he ran off. "Damn it!" I watched her lean against the wall. She regained her composure and we ran to another hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, giving Rose's voice a rest. A porter came up behind us. He grabbed me by my sore shoulder which sent another wave of pain shaking down my body. I winced as I tried to get the porter's attention and tell him about Jack, but he kept walking.

"You two shouldn't be here. Both of you, come with me." He led us towards the exit. Rose dug her heels in and stopped him.

"No, you don't understand." She motioned over her shoulders. "There's a man down here and he's trapped."

The porter, unfazed by her ramblings grabbed both of us again and led us to the exit. "No need to panic. This way."

This time I stopped him. "There is a man down here and he needs help. Now help us!"

Rose hit him square on his nose, which started to bleed. He touched his nose, noticed the blood and ran from us.

"Now what?" I asked. The lights flickered. "Oh shit." I didn't expect that to come out but it did.

Rose started to breathe hard. The lights popped back on and she noticed an ax in a glass container across the hall from where we were. She grabbed part of a fire hose and broke the glass. She got the ax in one hand, my hand in her other hand and dragged me back downstairs.

"Oh my." She looked at me. I peered over her shoulder and noticed the water was higher than we had thought. She took off her coat and put the ax on the grate at the top. I took off my coat and did the same thing. The water was like knives stabbing me. My feet wouldn't touch the floor. I started to try to tread water, but kept getting brought under by the current of the water flooding the hallway. I surfaced again and put my hands around a pipe on the ceiling and began to use that to pull me towards the room where Jack was. Rose saw what I was doing and began to do the same thing. When our feet finally touched the floor of the ship, the water was chest high.

She got back to Jack's captive room and after a practice session on a cabinet, she broke the handcuffs. He stepped into the water.

"Oh shit this is cold! Shit, shit, shit." Jack led us back the way he came from. The water was neck high, but we swam to a different stairway than the one we used to come downstairs. We got upstairs to a locked gate.

The water was beginning to climb up the stairs. Another porter ran by us.

"Sir, please help us!" The porter started up the stairs. He turned to face us, tossed Jack his keys and apologized for not helping. I watched, defeated, as he took off, not even bothering to look back as Rose and I called out for help. I rested against a wall while Jack went under the frigid water, trying to find the keys. He found them and when the water was waist high, he got the gate unlocked and shoved both Rose and me towards the entrance to the Third class exit where we ran into another locked gate.

"Damn." Jack said as he looked around. The crowd was too thick to try to open the gate. Jack turned around and met us at the bottom of the stairs. After walking around a moment, we found another crew passage and he led us to another gate, also locked. There were only a handful of people at this gate. Realizing what he was about to do, Rose and I began to move people back so the gate could be opened by force. Jack and two other men grabbed a bench off the floor and rammed the gate open. He led Rose and me out of our captive prison and up to the main part of the ship.

"Look at you both. You look like hell." Rose spun around to see who was walking up behind us. Her face fell when she saw it was Cal. He put his coat on her and put his manservant's coat on me. I wanted to throw it back in his face, but it was warm and I was freezing. I just wrapped it tighter around my midsection as Cal led us both to a lifeboat with Jack looking pained at us. Rose managed to break free of his grip and stopped to be with Jack.

She looked right at him. "Not without you!"

Jack looked at Cal, then at me. "I'll be alright. I'm a survivor. You and Victoria, get in the boat. I'll catch another boat."

Rose was unmoved, "No. Not without you."

"Get in the boat Rose." Cal moved in to Rose and led both Rose and me to the lifeboat. I stepped in first and reached out for Rose's hand. She kissed Jack one more time before she stepped in. An officer shoved us both to the side of the boat as he announced they were ready to launch.

Rose rested her head on my shoulder and began to cry as the boat was lowered into the dark, icy sea.


	15. A Decision to Make

**Ch 15**

**A Decision to Make**

**I'm bored at work right now, so I get a lot of time to play around with this story. In order to properly tell the story of the sinking, I had to split the story between Harry's and Victoria's POV. Hope I don't confuse any of you. Enjoy! **

**Victoria**

Rose was leaning up against me, crying. I could tell she didn't want to leave Jack. She looked up long enough to see Jack and Cal talking. Cal said something to Jack and his facial expression went from bad to worse. I figured that Cal had done something to hurt Jack to make Rose come back to him and I was right. She looked at me and I knew what she was going to do. In one leap, she jumped out of the life boat and back on the Titanic and turned to look at me. I knew what she wanted me to do. I followed her lead with the echoes of the lifeboat crew yelling at us to come back. I looked back long enough to see about a dozen other passengers jump in the boat in our place. Jack and Cal saw Rose jump off and ran to meet her in the hallway by the grand staircase. I watched as they met up. Jack ran to her, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Rose! You're so stupid. Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why?" He was kissing on her as she was crying.

She stopped crying long enough to look at him. "You jump, I jump, right?"

Jack looked shocked as if she remembered something he didn't expect her to. "Right." He kissed her again.

Rose looked at me then at Jack. "Now what do we do? I've drug us both into this mess. How are we going to get out?

Jack surveyed the room. "It's alright. We'll think of something." He saw Cal looking down at us from the balcony. Jack started to take us both out of harm's way but Cal's manservant took him away. Jack focused back on Rose. I looked up to see Cal aiming a gun at all of us.

"Run!" I shoved Rose and Jack out of the way and followed them into the water. Cal got off two shots, narrowly missing us. One shot hit a decorative post on the banister and the other shot hit the water, sending a spray of icy sea water straight in my face. I used the sleeve of the coat to wipe the salty water out of my eyes. Rose led us down to the dining area, which was already flooded. Cal followed us, shooting at us as we ran. He fired several more times, each missing us.

We stopped as we got inside the dining area. Cal had fired a few more shots at us before I heard him yell at Rose. With the water and the noise in the dining room, I couldn't hear what he said. Jack peeked around the corner.

"I don't see him." Jack led Rose and me back up the staircase and out of the water. Jack stopped to see if he saw Cal again and after seeing the coast was clear, he led us back up on decks. "What a bastard." Jack was talking, trying to keep both Rose and me calm. With no sign of Cal or that awful manservant of his, we made our way back to the last two remaining boats. Jack knew he didn't have a chance of getting on a boat but tried to get Rose and me to board. Rose refused to go without Jack and I wasn't going without Rose.

The ship by this time had a severe tilt to it. It was getting harder and harder to walk. The three of us made our way to the back part of the ship, following the crowd of people. When we got to the end of the balcony, Jack helped me over first, then Rose. We fell to the lower decks. I landed hard on my left ankle and when I tried to stand up, I fell over. I cried out in pain once again. Rose helped me up and with her help, we started walking. Jack followed us and led us to a tiny staircase that put us on the back of the ship. A man in front of me was walking slowly, praying as he was walking.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

Jack was shoving on the man to walk faster. "You want to walk a little faster through that valley there?" He took the hint and started to catch up with the rest of the group.

We got to the very back part of the ship. It was obvious by now that the weight of the water would pull the ship's back end up in the air then sink. Jack was busy formulating a plan.

"If we climb on top of these rails, we can ride the ship down. When it goes under, kick towards the top of the water and we'll wait on a boat to come back and get us."

I was terrified of the icy water, but if Rose trusted Jack, I could too. I had to survive. I had to survive for my family and most of all, for Harry.

**Harry's POV**

"Row faster! Bloody hell! The ship is about to go under and if it does, it'll pull us under." I was yelling at the crewmen as I was watching the horror unfold in front of me. I silently said a prayer, hoping that by chance Victoria would be okay. I was going to say something to her about her stupidity when I saw her again. There wasn't going to be an 'if I saw her again.' It was going to be when I saw her again.

I heard a couple of the passengers in my boat talking about how spectacular everything was.

"It's not every day you get first hand seats at something this spectacular."

I looked at the lady who spoke. She was obviously from the first class. I figured I'd lose my job over this, but I didn't care. I had to say something.

"You call this spectacular? A sinking of a huge luxury liner spectacular? The loss of thousands of lives spectacular? Bloody hell. Shut up, lady!"

I could see the horrified look on her face as I finished speaking. She didn't say anything else. The look on her face matched the look on my face as I saw the Titanic's end rise in the air. I listened as the ship began to creak and moan, then suddenly, the back end fell back down and I saw at least a dozen, if not more, people fall off the back of the ship as it settled back into the water. "God help us all." It was all I could think to say. I just watched from the safety of the life boat, horrified as to what was unfolding in front of me. I had to do something. I didn't know what.

**Victoria**

The ship was tilted almost upright. I was hanging on for dear life to one of the rails. I had my arms around the railing of the ship. Jack had one arm around Rose and one hand on the railings, holding him up. Rose had her hands in a death grip around the railings. We heard a loud cracking noise. Jack looked over and he said the ship was cracking right down the middle. Rose and I watched as planks from the deck were being snapped like toothpicks and metal pieces were flung out into the sea. Jack told Rose and me to hang on. After groaning and creaking, it went crashing back into the dark sea. It about knocked me unconscious as it fell back. I hit my head hard on the railing. I touched the sore spot on my head and saw blood. Rose shook her head also as Jack started to stand up. He looked over at the ship as water poured in to the open bow. Before I could do anything else, Jack climbed over the railing of the deck. He helped Rose and me over.

"The ship is going to rise again. When it does, it's going to sink then pull us under. Both of you, do not let go of my hands. When it starts to sink towards the bottom of the ocean, kick. Keep kicking until you reach the surface. And again, do not let go of each other. We have to stay together." Jack looked at me then at Rose. We both nodded. "We are going to get through this. Do you girls trust me?"

Rose nodded. "I trust you, Jack." I said the same thing. As we stood up to ride the ship into the ocean, Jack said he'd tell us when to take a breath and when to prepare to be sucked under. The ship stood straight up in the air for what seemed like an hour before it started to slowly sink as the water overcame it. Water shot up like a geyser as doors and port windows were blasted out as the ship sank. Below us on the rails about halfway down the ship, people were hanging on. I watched in horror as I saw a port window be blasted out of the hole by the water and hit a man on the chest. He immediately let go of the railing he was holding on and fell to his death.

"Now!" Jack yelled over the roar of the sinking ship. We were all sucked under as a rush of air bubbles whirled past our bodies.

**Harry**

"Holy shit." I muttered as I watched the ship stand up for the second and last time. I knew what was going to happen next. After it began to fill with water, it'd sink and that would be the end. The thousand or so people left on board would slowly freeze to death all because there were not enough life boats aboard. I shook my head and realized what I had to do. I told the three crewmen to row over towards another boat about 30 feet away from us.

"Right. Listen to me, we have to go back! I want to transfer all the women from my boat into this boat and that boat. Quickly please! We have to move." I looked back towards the now sunken boat. I could hear voices screaming out in pain begging for any of us to come back.

I silently prayed that if Victoria was among those in the water that she'd hang on until I could come get her. I looked into that direction again after shifting my gaze towards helping an older lady into the other life boat, "Don't give up Torie, I'm coming for you."

**Victoria **

The water was ice cold. I had never felt anything like it. Jack had his hand wrapped around of the straps of my life vest. His other one was intertwined with Rose's vest. A rush of air came by us and Jack and I were sucked away from Rose. I saw her hand in the water, waving, trying desperately to find us. I started to kick. Jack and I made it to the surface first.

"Oh shit, this is cold." He stopped to catch his breath. "Rose? Where are you?" Jack was looking around in the cold water, trying to find Rose.

I looked around while Jack was calling out. I saw her, fighting with another man who was trying to use her as a raft. "Jack! There she is!" I pointed in the direction. Jack started swimming and pulled me over to Rose. He hit the man in the face and he fell back into the water.

"Both of you, I need you to swim!" Jack pointed about 20 feet away from where were to a flat piece of wood. "We can get on that to get out of the water." Rose and I started swimming towards the wood. It turned out to be a large door. Jack pulled a second, smaller door over beside the one Rose and I were headed to. Rose and Jack got on the larger door and I pulled myself up and got on the smaller door. Jack had found a piece of fabric floating in the water. He threw one end of it to me and held on to the other end. "Don't let go. Tie it around your wrist if you have to. If we start to float off, at least we'll all be together." Jack got close to Rose to keep her warm. I had no one to keep me warm. I listened to all the yelling around me. The people in the water were begging for us to come back. I was lying flat on my back but turned my head to watch an officer of the ship blowing on his whistle. He was barely hanging on to what looked like a large wooden box.

He'd blow on the whistle then yell at the boats to please come back. "Please! Return the boats!"

I heard Rose and Jack talking. "I told you when the ship docks, I'm getting off with you. Now that it has sunk, I guess I'm still getting off with you, just not in the manner I had hoped."

Jack smiled, trying to stay warm. "You know this makes no sense. You're leaving everything behind."

Rose was shivering. "It doesn't matter. You're all I need."

Harry was all I needed. I just wished I could have him with me right now. I was doing my best to stay warm, but I found myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I didn't know how much longer I could last. I turned my head to face Jack and Rose, all the while trying not to let go of the lifeline between those two and myself.

"I love you, Jack." Rose was barely audible. Jack sat up to look at her.

"Don't you do that, don't say your goodbyes." He was looking into her eyes as he was propped up on one of his elbows.

"I'm so cold. I can't feel my body."

Jack moved in closer to Rose to keep her warmer. "Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."

"I'll never let go. I promise."

"You better not. We're going to get out of here. We're going to survive this and get married. Victoria can be your matron of honor. Her officer friend can be my best man. We can get married anywhere you want. You name the place. They'll be there. I'll make sure of it." Jack looked over Rose's almost frozen body and looked right into my eyes. "You'll be there won't you? You and Officer uh…"

"Lowe. Officer Harold Lowe." I was so cold could barely talk.

"Right. Victoria and Officer Lowe will be there. You've got to hang in there Rose!"

Rose nodded. She snuggled in closer to Jack, trying to stay warm.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I intend on writing a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this." Jack was trying to keep us both conscious.

The sounds of the screaming were beginning to die out. As time went on, the screams one by one began to die out. Rose began to softly sing. I struggled to listen to her as I heard her singing "Come Josephine." I started to sing the words to the song in my head as I stared up at the night sky. I started to say something, but the cold was getting to me. All I wanted to do was sleep. I struggled to stay awake, but it all faded to black. The last thing I heard was Jack calling out my name, begging me to hang on.


	16. Into the Waters

**Chapter 16**

**Into the Waters**

**Harry's POV**

"God I hope we haven't waited too long." It was a painfully slow process getting all the passengers from my boat transferred into the other 2 lifeboats that paddled up. Once they finally got loaded into the other boats, two of the other crew members from the other boats climbed in with me and I began to scan the water with my light, searching for anyone who might be alive. I was hoping and praying that if Victoria was out there, she'd still be alive.

As we got closer to the site of the sinking, we started passing more and more debris. A door here, a piece of fabric there, some clothing, a suitcase and a few chairs. It wasn't until we saw the first dead body, still clinging onto a chair, frozen, that it hit me. 

"Damn it." I looked over to see one of the other crew members. He had seen the same thing I had. I saw a horrified look his face as he spoke. I could commiserate. No on the job training could prepare any of us for this.

We inched closer and closer to the site of the sinking. The closer we got the more bodies we passed. I watched as one of the crewmen leaned over the front of the boat, straining to see any movement in any of them.

"These are all dead, sir." I saw one of the crewmen speak as he held up the body of a woman, still holding her baby. Both of them had died in the water.

"We waited too long. Damn it, we waited too long." I looked to the rest of the crew in the boat. They were beginning to lose hope. "Well keep looking! Keep it up!" I saw them gently rowing in the water. "Be careful not to hit them. Move them if you have to." A few of the crewmen began to check the bodies.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive out there?" I was yelling hoping to hear someone answer me back. I yelled two more times. There was nothing but silence.

**Rose's POV**

I was lying on the door with Jack. The words of 'Come Josephine' were echoing in my ears. I looked over to Victoria. She was lying motionless on the door.

"Jack! Oh God Jack!" I pointed to Victoria. Jack slid off the door into the icy water and got on the door with Victoria.

"She's breathing, but barely." He looked around. "If the boats don't get here quick, she won't be for much longer." I watched as he picked her limp body up, trying to breathe some sort of life into her with what little body heat he had. I went to lie back on the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw flashing lights. I thought it was just a dream but I didn't pay any attention to it. I saw them again. I propped myself up on my side and squinted, straining to see what it was.

"Jack! The boats!" I pointed over to a boat coming back for us. "Over here!" I tried yelling, but I was so hoarse, no one could hear me.

"Hey! Boat! Over here! Come get us!" Jack tried yelling, but he was as hoarse as I was.

"Damn it. They can't hear us." I looked up to the boat and noticed that it was starting to row away from us. "No! Don't go!" I tried yelling again, but I was still hoarse. I knew what I had to do. I slid off the door and into the water.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

I looked back over at Jack, holding Victoria. "Trying to save us all." I swam over to the officer's chair. I grabbed his whistle out of his mouth. I blew with all my might. I kept blowing until the light was shining in my face.

I heard someone yell out, "Come about!" I collapsed onto the chair, but I kept blowing. He had to find us. They had to see us now.

**Harry's POV**

I had just about given up hope. "Go back that way." I pointed in the opposite direction from where we were heading. As we were rowing back, I heard a faint sound. I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me. I heard it again. I stood up and turned to face the noise.

I yelled, "Come about!" I took my light and shined in that direction. It came upon a man and a woman, lying on top of a door and another woman, blowing on a whistle. "God no, please don't let them be dead too." I motioned for the crewmen to row faster toward them. The whistling kept on going. We finally got over there.

"Holy hell! Rose!" I helped pull her up into the boat. Her lips were blue and ice was forming on her hair. She put her hand in mine and I pulled her over. She was shivering as she pointed to the other couple. "Vic…Vic…" She stopped to look at me, "Victoria…Jack." I found a blanket and wrapped her tightly in it. We rowed over to the other couple. Jack was holding Victoria. 

"She's not doing well at all." Jack handed me her arms. She was ice cold. Her fingers were blue, her eyes were closed and she was very limp. I pulled her in the boat and sat down, holding her tightly. Tears begin to form in my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks, wetting her hair. "Torie, don't you leave me! Damn it! You hang on. I love you too much to let you go now!" I was handed a blanket after Jack got in the boat. He wrapped himself up and leaned against Rose who was barely conscious herself. There was no movement from Victoria. 

"Damn it, move this thing! Get it back now! She's got to see a doctor." I continued to hold her tightly, trying to warm her cold body with mine, rocking her softly and trying to get some sort of response out of her. I unbuttoned my heavy wool coat and wrapped it around both of us. "Torie, I love you. Don't leave me now." I took off my heavier gloves, took off her icy wet ones and slipped them on her freezing cold hands, hoping that any frostbite she got would go away. I threw her gloves overboard and I kept my arms tightly wrapped around her. I kissed her forehead, hoping she'd wake up. I was beginning to lose hope when I saw the slightest movement in her hands. She twitched one of her fingers and brought her arms in closer to her.

"Mmmm…" She was mumbling, but she was alive.

"Torie! Dear God Torie, wake up!" I was shaking her gently trying to get something out of her.

"Mmmm…my…oh…" She stopped talking and barely opened her eyes. She looked around before focusing on me. Her face seemed to relax when she saw it was me. "Harry…I…" I knew what she was trying to say.

"I love you too. Now you hang on! Don't you die on me. You're going to marry me! You are not going to die here, frozen in the Atlantic."

Victoria looked up at me and I could feel her body relax into mine. "Marry you?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. Marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes." 

I couldn't have been any happier than I was right then. "Not my idea of a nice proposal, but it'll have to do." She smiled. "Don't talk anymore. You need to conserve body heat." She nodded and I held her closer. She sighed. I knew we were going to get through this. I looked over at Rose and Jack. She was lying back on him and he was holding her too trying to do the same thing I was with Victoria.

We floated around in the ocean for a little bit longer before the sun started to come up. The _Carpathia_ had come to get us. The lifeboats were being brought in next to the metal stairs of the ship. As passengers were being loaded from the boats in front of us, Victoria was sleeping in my arms. I had yet to let her go since we got her on board. Rose was sitting up looking around. She had begun to feel slightly better, but Jack wouldn't let her out of his grip.

When it finally got to be our turn, I let Jack and Rose go in front of us. The crew on board was next and finally, I gently lifted Victoria in my arms and carried her on to the _Carpathia._

One of the officers of that ship stopped me. "Name?" 

"Titanic's Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. This is Victoria Metcalfe. She needs to see a doctor immediately." He nodded and pointed me in the direction of the doctor's cabin. I motioned for Rose and Jack to follow us. The same officer stopped them. I saw Jack look at Rose before he gave them her name. She nodded.

"Jack Dawson and this is my wife, Rose Dawson." The officer wrote it down and moved on to the next group. I shook my head and they followed me into the Doctor's office.

I gently laid Victoria on to the exam table. She barely moved.

"I rescued my fiancé out of the water as well as her friends, the married couple over there."

The doctor got up from his chair. "Victoria, my name is Dr. Willard, can you hear me?

She mumbled something. He was checking her out when he asked Rose, Jack and me to leave the room. I shut the door after we walked out into the hallway. As I leaned against the wall, Rose spoke up.

"She's going to be fine."

All I could do was look at Rose. "Why didn't you tell him who you really were?"

Rose looked at Jack. "I made a promise that when the ship docked, I was getting off with him." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Love'll do that to you." She stopped to look at me. "But I guess you already knew that."

I shook my head. "What are you going to do if your family finds you?"

"They won't. If they look for 'Rose Dawson' in the passenger manifest, they won't find it. Only 'Rose DeWitt Bukater' will be listed as deceased. Rose DeWitt Bukater is deceased. Rose Dawson is alive and well thanks to Jack Dawson." She kissed him on the cheek. 

The door to the doctor's office opened. "You may go in now. Your fiancé is going to be fine. She's still very weak from being in the water, but she's going to be fine." 

A wave of relief washed over me. "Thank you, Dr. Willard." He nodded and moved out of our way so we could go in.

"I've got other patients to see. If you need me, alert one of the stewards." He walked off, heading towards where the rest of the rescued Titanic passengers were.

I sat down on a chair next to the couch Victoria was lying on. She had her head propped up on a pillow. Dr. Willard covered her with a blanket. I took one of her hands in mine and put it against my cheek. It was warm. "Torie? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered and she began to stir. "Harry."

"Torie. The doctor said you're going to be fine." She nodded. "That's good because you're still going to have to marry me. Any woman I rescue out of freezing water has to marry me. It's a White Star Line rule, don't you know."

She laughed at me. "I'll marry you whether you rescued me or not." She sat up. "Oh God! My father! My sister!" She threw the blanket off of her and tried to stand up. She was very weak and collapsed into my arms. I struggled to catch her, but I did. "I have to find my family." She started to wiggle out of my grip. "I have to find them!" 

"Lie back down. I'll go find them. Rose and Jack will wait for you."

"No! I have to go with you!" She tried to get up again. I held her back.

"Torie, listen to me. You are too weak to walk. You wait here with Rose and Jack. I will look for them and bring them back to you." She looked at me. "I promise you. I'll find them." I kissed her one more time before I stood up. I was hesitant going out the door, but I promised Victoria I'd find her family.


	17. A Lesson Learned

**Chapter 17**

**A Lesson Learned**

**Still in Harry's POV.**

I started walking towards the front of the ship. I noticed one of the _Carpathia_ officers.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have a passenger list of the survivors of Titanic?"

He turned to face me. "We have a partial list, Officer. It is in no way definitive. We won't get that until we arrive in New York. But I will be happy too look. May I ask the name to which you are inquiring about?"

"Metcalfe. Should be a girl, Shannon and her father, James."

The officer scanned the list. "Ah. Here we are. Mr. James and a Miss Shannon Elizabeth Metcalfe." He pointed to the corridor of the ship leading up to the first class entrance. "They should be up there. We just started fixing breakfast for the Titanic survivors. You should see them there."

"Thank you." I walked up a few stairs until I got in the dining area. I opened the door. I saw people from all classes, trying their best to contain themselves and their emotions while trying to eat. I scanned the crowds, looking for any sign of Victoria's family. Passengers from all classes were mixing with each other. I saw a first class family help a third class family with breakfast. The compassion in that act alone helped as normally, the two classes wouldn't mix under any circumstances. Still searching for Torie's father, my eyes fell upon a third class woman with her two children. Tears were rolling down her face as she tried to explain to her two children that their father didn't make it. I had to hold back tears myself as the little girl, who was no more than 6 years old and her brother, cried out in pain for their father. The mother picked her children up and held them close as they cried together for their loss. I turned around to face the windows of the room, hoping no one saw me start to cry. I brought the sleeve of my shirt to my face to wipe the tears from my eyes as I saw someone approaching me.

"Lowe! Where have you been?" Lightoller was walking up to me. "We almost counted you lost."

"I went back for the survivors in the water. I was the only one."

Lightoller looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. "I wish I could have helped, too." He didn't have anything else to say. I broke the ice.

"Did you remember the Metcalfe family?" He nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

He pointed over to a corner table, by a window. I thanked him and walked to them.

"Mr. Metcalfe, Miss Metcalfe."

Victoria's father stood up. "Officer Lowe. Please tell me you have news of my eldest daughter. I am worried sick about her. No one else seems to know anything about her. She's not on the lists for the survivors nor is she on the other list." He looked down at Shannon, still picking at her plate of food. He didn't want to say that he looked for Torie on the casualty list in front of her.

I nodded in understanding of what he was trying to tell me without using words. "I do have news, sir."

Shannon spoke up, "Where is my sister?" She put her fork down and looked up at me, hoping for any hope of good news I had about Torie.

I kneeled down to Shannon's eye level. "Your sister is fine. She's in the doctor's office on board the ship." Shannon broke into a smile at the thought of her sister being alive. I stood back up to talk to Mr. Metcalfe. "I found her in the water. I saved her and two other passengers from the same location. They were found on a door that was floating in the water. They were the lucky ones."

Mr. Metcalfe stood up. "Please, take me to her." He picked up Shannon and together we walked to the doctor's office where we left Victoria.

I opened the door, expecting to find Rose and Jack, but only Victoria was there. I was going to ask her where Rose was, but it dawned on me. Mr. Metcalfe would recognize her as Rose DeWitt Bukater and tell Cal she was alive.

"Victoria! Thank God you are all right!" Mr. Metcalfe sat on the couch with Victoria and hugged her tightly.

"Torie! Torie!" I smiled as her younger sister climbed on top of her.

"If you will excuse me, Sir and Miss Metcalfe, I am going to wait outside until you are finished."

Victoria's dad nodded and I let myself out the door. I ran into Rose in the hallway.

"I hope you're not mad at me for not waiting with her. I knew if Mr. Metcalfe came in, he'd tell Cal I was still alive." Rose lowered her voice. "I saw him earlier. I kept hidden under a blanket and he walked right by me. He didn't even stop. He did see another woman who looked liked me. He approached her and turned her around to hug her while calling out my name."

"Are you okay with that? What'd the woman do?"

She nodded. "I've got all I need with Jack. She just looked at him funny and walked off. He took one more look around where we were, then walked off and he took with him my past."

**Victoria's POV**

"Victoria, what in the hell were you doing in the water? Did that Officer Lowe talk you into this? I demand an explanation!" Father's voice was not happy.

"Father, Officer Lowe did no such thing. I went with my own accord." I told him the story of Cal's hideous manservant having Jack arrested and how Rose and I had saved Jack from drowning. "But by the time we got back up, we realized it was too late to catch a life boat. Plus Jack would have never been able to board with him being third class and all." I stopped to prop myself up higher on the pillow so I could hug Shannon again. I continued on, "After the ship sank, the three of us found ourselves in the water. Jack and Rose got on top of one door and I got on top of one that was floating nearby. Jack had thrown me a piece of a curtain or something for me to hang on. I remember that I was feeling weak. Very weak." The memories were painful as I recalled them. I looked at Father. He was interested in my every word. "Anyway, as the time went on, the icy water claimed life after life until it was just the three of us plus a couple more Officer Lowe rescued out of the water. If it wouldn't have been for him, being the only life boat to come back, I wouldn't be here. I would have died in that water. Officer Lowe saved me. He saved not only me, but Rose, Jack and those other people. He was the only one to turn around and come back."

"Rose is alive?" Father was confused.

"Oh Father, I promised I wouldn't say anything. You saw how unhappy Rose was with Cal?"

"He is a bit of a pompous ass."

I giggled at his description of Cal. "Yes, that he is. Rose met a wonderful man on board by the name of Jack Dawson. He was the one who joined us for dinner that night. They fell in love and have decided to let their family believe that Rose DeWitt Bukater has died with the Titanic." I watched Father's expression again. There was concern in his face. "I hope you're not mad at me. I wasn't supposed to say anything since you know Cal's family and Rose's mother. Rose wishes to keep things as they are. I can understand."

Father slowly nodded his head. "So this Officer. Officer Lowe? He came back for you when none of the other boats did?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir. He was the only one to come back for us." I stopped, wanting to tell Father I felt. I decided to go for it. "Father, if it wasn't for Harry, I wouldn't be here. I hope you understand this when I tell you. I love him, Father. I do."

Father looked shocked. He just nodded his head. "Do I need to ask if anything happened that it shouldn't have?"

I shook my head, again lying. "No Father. Nothing happened like that."

Shannon spoke up, "Like what?"

Father laughed. "When you're old enough, Shannon." He kissed her. "Please continue Victoria."

"I do love him very much. I hope you understand."

He nodded, "I figured this would happen. I saw your admiration for Officer Lowe, or Harry as you called him, on board. I just did not expect it to happen this quickly. I will need to speak to the young man to find out his intentions."

I silently nodded. "So you are not ashamed or upset with me?"

Father shook his head. "I could never be ashamed or upset with you. Especially not now. I'm just happy that you are alive." He reached to kiss me on my forehead. "I will keep Rose's secret about Jack. I understand her intentions. I do hope she realizes what she has done and is okay with her decision."

"Father, what about Belinda and Melissa? What about Franklin?"

Father lowered his head, about to give me bad news. "Shannon, please walk outside and tell Officer Lowe I would like to speak with him." He patted her on the shoulder and she got down from the table I was on and walked out the door. As soon as she left, he gave me the news. "I'm afraid Franklin and Belinda didn't make it. Melissa made it but only after someone shoved her into a life boat. She fell off the top deck when a fight broke out. She landed in a boat on its way down. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have been here either."

"Oh Father! How is Melissa? Where is she?" Tears were forming in my eyes. As they began to fall and wet the blanket still wrapped around me, I started to shake. Father reached in to hold me while I cried for both my friend and personal attendant, Belinda, but also for Franklin not making it and for Melissa having to live her life without them.

"She's been taken to a 2nd class cabin to rest. She bruised her ankle pretty badly when she fell. The doctor on board has already looked at her and said that it wasn't broken."

"What are we going to do, Father?"

He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "I'm not sure. I am not sure if Melissa will want to go back to England or stay with us in America. If she wishes to go back to England, I'll purchase her a first class ticket to anywhere she wants to go. If she wishes to say here whether it be with us and work for us or whether it be that she wants to move away, I'll take care of her however she wishes."

I slowly nodded my head. "I understand."

Father stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I wish to speak with Officer Lowe." Father kissed me on the cheek as he started to walk out of the door. "I'll send everyone back in if you wish to have company."

I nodded my head and watched Father walk out to talk to Harry. I was worried as to what might happen.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Rose and Jack slowly entered. Rose was holding on to Jack and Jack was carrying my sister who was laughing at Jack's stories. Rose sat down next to me on the couch.

"What happened? Your father saw me in the hall. What's he going to do?" Rose asked.

"Father knows you're alive obviously." I watched as a wave of fear washed over Rose's face. "But do not worry. He has promised not to reveal your secret. He had a feeling your marriage to that 'pompous ass' in his words was for financial gain or something similar and not for love. He only wishes for you the same thing he wishes for my sister and me and that is for you to be happy." I looked over her shoulder at Jack, still holding my sister and telling her a story about throwing up on a roller coaster at the Santa Monica pier. She was taking in every word.

Rose followed my eyes to who I was watching. "I am happy with Jack. He made me come to life in a way I never thought possible." She stopped to take in what I was watching. "I could never go back to Cal. I could never go back to that life. It pains me to part company with my mother and my family and never see them again, but if any of them knew I was alive, my life would be over. Mother would force me to marry Cal and I'd be unhappy the rest of my life. With Jack by my side, anything could happen as long as we're together. It's all that matters." She stopped to catch up with her thoughts. "What happened with your father and Lowe? I saw him walk off with Lowe out in the hall. What was that all about?"

"Father wanted to speak with Harry and find out what his intentions were."

"Victoria! He's going to ask your father to marry you!"

I blushed, "No, it's too soon. He won't do that."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "You never know."


	18. The Talk

**Chapter 18 - The Talk**

**Sorry about not updating. I had a chapter all typed out, but my computer at work where I do most of my writing took a poo and I lost everything on my hard drive. So now I get to type this one all over again.**

**Harry's POV**

I had my eyes closed, resting against the wall outside the doctor's office. Victoria's father was inside with her. It was only after I got still for a moment did I realize how exhausted I was. With the sinking, then working before hand, I realized I hadn't slept in over a day.

"Officer, if I may have a moment." I opened my eyes to see Victoria's father coming out of the room. He motioned for me to follow him. "Are you hungry? Shannon and I did not get a chance to finish our meal. If you are hungry, I'll be more than pleased to accompany you at breakfast. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."

"No sir, I have not eaten since dinner last night and that was a small meal if anything. With everything that went on, I am famished."

We walked together in silence towards the dining room. The waiter led us to the same corner table that they were at when I first came to get them about Victoria being alive. Mr. Metcalfe ordered breakfast for both of us. He took a long drink of his coffee before he started in.

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you did for not only Victoria, but Rose, Jack and the other 3 people you saved out of the water. You were the only crew member to go back and search for survivors. If it wouldn't have been for your generosity and bravery, I'd be preparing to take my daughter home for burial." Mr. Metcalfe stared down at his coffee cup, preparing what to say next. "I know telling you all this is a small token of gratitude, but what is the going rate for saving my daughter? I also know that Victoria has feelings for you. While I originally objected to her feelings, I realize that she is a growing adult and is capable of making her own decisions." He stopped to take another drink of his coffee. "I wanted to invite you here today to not only thank you for what you've done but also to find out what your intentions are towards her. She is my daughter and I know you care about her, but it is my duty as her father to protect her as much as I can. I do not wish to see her hurt or harmed in any way."

I was floored at what I was just told. I stared down at my water glass in front of me, unsure as to how to answer. "Mr. Metcalfe, I…" I was interrupted.

"Please, call me James. You have saved my daughter's life. I believe we are on a first name basis."

I continued again, "Alright James. Then please call me Harold, or Harry. Victoria has taken to calling me Harry. I do have sincere feelings for your daughter. Sir, I love her. I do realize that it's only been a few days that we've known each other. When I pulled her out of the water, she was barely conscious. Rose's friend, Jack, was holding her, trying with all his might to keep her warm. When I lifted her out of his arms and into mine, I thought she was gone. The icy waters of the Atlantic had almost claimed another life. I felt a fear that I had never felt before. If I could have traded places with her, I would have. I would have given my life in order for hers to be saved. As I held her, trying to breathe some sort of life and warmth back into her, I prayed a prayer that God would save her. He did. God saved her. She slowly began to regain consciousness with me in the boat. It wasn't until we brought her on board the Carpathia that she began to speak and move around. I thought I had lost her. In that one moment, nothing else mattered. Not my job, not my health or anything else. The only thing that mattered was getting Victoria on board and getting her medical help. When the doctor came in to check her out, he asked Rose, Jack and me to step outside. Those 5 minutes seemed like a lifetime. When he came out to tell me that she was going to be okay, a huge burden was lifted off of me. I knew she was going to be alright."

James was speechless. I could tell by the expression in his eyes that I had impressed him, not only by rescuing Torie, but by my heartfelt emotions that I had just laid out on the table. I was nervous as I waited on his response.

"I must say Harold. I have been alive for a number of years now. I loved my wife, Victoria and Shannon's mother, with all I had. When she passed on after Shannon was born, my whole world came crashing down. It was the most depressing time for me. Just one look in Victoria's eyes and then seeing Shannon helped me out of it. What I am trying to say is that I see the same look in your eyes that I had for my wife. It was a love that was so pure, so true it only happens once in a lifetime. I see that same love between you and Victoria. While it may not be that deep now, given time I believe it will develop into that. Victoria and Shannon's mother and I had much the same abbreviated courtship as you and my daughter are having. I never regretted marrying her once."

I slowly nodded my head, trying to take in what was being said to me. Do I tell him I asked Victoria to marry me when I rescued her? If I did, how would he react? I decided to go all out. "James, you asked me about my intentions. I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I stopped to watch his expression. After seeing it, I figured he knew that was coming. "I love your daughter. I love her very much. Just the thought of losing her scared me. I am asking for your permission to marry your daughter."

James took a bite out of his breakfast. He chewed slowly and washed it down with another sip of coffee. "I had a feeling this was coming. This is the moment that I have been dreading now ever since both of my girls were born. It is a moment that one parent can never fully prepare for." He stopped again to take a bite of his eggs. "You have my permission. Victoria is happy when she is with you. And given the fact that you have saved her life, I could think of no better way to repay you. My daughter's happiness seems to be a small way I could repay you. With it being so soon though that you want to marry Victoria, I must ask you to promise me to please take care of her."

I nodded my head. "Yes sir, you have my word on that. I realize that it has only been a few days, but I will take care of her in a way in which she has never experienced before."

James smiled. "I also hear that Rose and her gentleman friend are planning a wedding as well?"

"Yes sir, they are. Jack has made Rose happier. I have only known her as long as I have known Victoria, but I remember her boarding. She was unhappy, sad and one could say depressed. I was present the night of her accident and I saw something change in her when Jack rescued her from the back of the ship. I saw it again that night that Jack joined your group for dinner. Jack awakened something in Rose that I am betting she didn't even know existed. I for one am glad Jack was there that night. Otherwise, Rose would have been a very unhappy woman the rest of her life."

James nodded. "I understand. I know that the only reason Rose was going to marry Cal was because of society's way of doing things. That girl has always had a passionate fire about her, in much the same way Victoria is. That might be the reason why they hit it off so well when they were on board Titanic. Two spirits, in much the same predicament came together to help each other out. I must say, I do need to thank Mr. Dawson for what he did for both Victoria's sake and for Rose's. Had it not been for Mr. Dawson keeping my daughter warm until you got to her, she might not have made it." James got still. I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. He was quick to look out the window of the Carpathia to keep me from seeing him cry. "I do apologize for the emotions."

"No need to apologize. I am sure that once everything catches up to me, I'll be in the same predicament as you are. You came awfully close to losing a daughter. I came awfully close to losing the woman I love. While that can not compare, I do understand. It's been an emotional time for everyone on board Titanic." I stopped speaking in order to take a drink of my water. "And for most of us, the effects of the amount of the real damage have yet to sink in."

James stood up when he was finished eating. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak to my daughter one more time before I go rest."

I nodded my head and watched him walk off towards Victoria's room.

**Victoria's POV**

"What do you think is happening with your father and Harold?"

I looked at Rose as she spoke. "I don't know. I hope Father's not mad at Harold. He did nothing wrong. In fact, if it wasn't for him coming back to get the three of us, we wouldn't be here. He not only saved me, but he saved you and Jack as well."

Rose stared at the wall a moment before she said anything. "I bet he's going to ask your father to marry you."

My eyes got wide as I looked at my friend. "No! It's too soon! Father would never allow me to marry him this soon. We've only known each other a couple of days."

"But I know what happened between the two of you on board. The same thing happened to Jack and me. If your father…"

I interrupted her. "I don't know what you're talking about." I had a smile on my face.

Rose looked at me, "Liar. You know just what I am talking about."

I shook my head. "I'm not saying a word. It's not proper for us to talk about things of this nature."

Rose got up to walk over to the door. "To hell with being proper. Who's going to stop me now? I can do as I want, when I want."

Jack stuck his head inside the door as Rose got finished speaking. "Well, you can do what you want as long as it's okay with me."

Rose gave Jack a playful shove. "We're going to go find our state rooms. The passengers on board have been gracious enough to let some of us stay with them and have donated clothing for us as well." Rose looked down at what was once a beautiful pastel colored gown. It was faded from the salt water and ripped on one side. She ran her hands over the side of the dress where the missing sash should have been tied. "Anything is better than this, which is a constant reminder of my old life."

I tried to get up. Rose told me to lie back down and wait on my father to come get me.

"Will you at least let me know what room number you're in?"

Rose nodded as she and Jack walked out the door.

I heard them talking to someone in the hall and Father walked in.

"Father. I did not expect to see you so soon."

He pulled a chair next to me and looked directly at me as he spoke. "Victoria, I have just become informed of Officer Lowe's intentions towards you." He stopped to look at me. "I understand the two of you are in love."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, father. I do love him. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel as if I have known him forever. He saved my life in more ways than just pulling me out of the water. I learned a lot about living from him while on board."

"I thought you should know that Officer Lowe has asked for my permission to marry you."

I thought to myself that Father would never allow it. I closed my eyes, bracing for the bad news I was sure that was about to come.

"I also wanted to let you know that I have said yes."

I jumped up to hug Father. "Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Just be careful. I know he loves you. But promise me you won't let him hurt you."

"Never. Harry could never do that to me. He doesn't have it in him."


	19. New Surroundings

**Chapter 19 – New Surroundings**

**I know it's been forever since I've updated. Been really crazy. I'm not working right now so I am going to try to get this story finished pretty soon. Then perhaps a sequel? I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, but am working on it. This one is a little shorter than the previous chapters. **

**Victoria **

The doctor finally came to release me from his care. I took Shannon and together we found our stateroom. Rose had arranged for us to stay in the same room with her and another young lady who was already a passenger on board the Carpathia. Rose was already getting settled in and had already changed into another dress and was just finishing putting on her other shoe when she saw us come in.

"Shannon, Victoria." She got up from the chair she was sitting in to greet us. She gave Shannon and me a hug. Rose gestured towards the lady in the room. "May I introduce Elizabeth Wilson? She's been kind enough to allow us to room with her until the Carpathia docks in New York later on." Elizabeth started to walk towards Shannon and me. She backed up and hid behind me, unsure of what was going on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Elizabeth extended her hand and I shook it.

"Ms. Wilson, I do appreciate what you are doing for all of us." I looked around her stateroom. It was smaller than my room onboard Titanic, but it was the same color. The windows were smaller, the bed was in a different position and the items inside the room where a step down from the grand scale items inside the Titanic. I motioned to Shannon who was hiding behind me. "This is my sister, Shannon. She's a little upset about what is going on, so if she's not too outgoing, please forgive her."

"Please, call me Elizabeth. Ms. Wilson was my mother." She smiled a warm smile and I couldn't help but feel right at home. She moved to the side of me so she could get a clear look at my sister. "I bet you are what, 10?" Shannon slowly nodded. "I've got a niece about your age. She lives in New York. I'm sailing home to see my family. I haven't seen them in ages. I've been attending school in England. My parents only wanted the best for me." She looked both Shannon and me up and down. "My goodness. Where are my manners?" She made a move towards her closet. She selected a dress off one of the hangers and handed it to me. "That should fit you. It may be a bit big, but it will have to do. You and your friend are about the same size." She motioned to Rose who was looking at herself in the bedroom mirror. She looked at Shannon. "And as for you, we'll have to find you something. I'm afraid nothing I have will fit you." Elizabeth held out her hand. Shannon looked up at me. I motioned for her that it was okay for her to go with Elizabeth and together they walked out the door. "We'll be looking for her a new dress. Let me know if you need anything. They are serving lunch in the eating area. You two could go eat. I'll watch the young one."

I took the dress from Elizabeth and stopped back in the powder room to change. Rose helped me with the clasps of my dress I had on from Titanic. I looked down at it before I slipped it off. The side of the dress was ripped. The salt water had ruined the coloring of it towards the bottom. I knew then that nothing I could do would fix the dress and it'd have to be tossed out. My boots were waterlogged and my undergarments were soaked. Rose brought in fresh undergarments and after I changed, she helped me in the borrowed dress. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I looked better, but my hair was a mess. I took the clips out that Belinda had put in the night before. I held them in my hands as I shed a tear for her. I put the clips in the pocket of the borrowed dress and after finding a comb, I ran it through my hair to get rid of any tangles. I let my hair fall loose as I put the comb back and joined Rose in the sitting room. Shannon and Elizabeth were just getting ready to leave. "My father is staying down the hall. I believe he's in room 286. If Shannon gets too out of hand, he should be in there." With that, Elizabeth nodded and Rose and I took off to go eat. I wanted to find Harry though I had no idea where to look. Rose interrupted my thoughts. "He's probably with the other officers onboard. I sent Jack to go look for him."

"You read my mind. Where is Jack staying?"

Rose pointed down the hall in the opposite direction from where our door was. "Down that way somewhere. He said he'd let me know later. I arranged for you and Shannon to stay with me. Elizabeth's sister, Mary, is traveling with her and was glad to swap rooms with the lady next door so we could all room together. In the meanwhile, shall we go find your fiancé?"

I smiled at the thought of that word. "My fiancé? I never really thought of him that way. He hasn't given me a ring or anything, but he did save my life, so I guess that trumps a ring."

Rose led me towards the boat deck. Jack was talking to a couple of the officers who were onboard from the Titanic. He kissed Rose as she walked up and hugged me when he got done.

"I'm glad to see you are okay." Jack looked me over.

"I'm still a little weak, but the doctor said that was going to happen until I get my strength built back up."

Jack looked over Rose's shoulder. He didn't say a word but instead, broke out in a smile as I felt a pair of hands touch me slightly on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Harry. I leapt into his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"Harry! We were just coming up here to look for you. Rose said Jack was trying to…" I was cut off when he kissed me.

"Looks like you found me just fine." He had that award-winning smile. "I hear the doctor released you from his care. I was going to bring you lunch, but he said he had let you go to your room. I was headed to go find another porter to find out where you were staying."

We began to walk to the dining area. Harry was holding my arm through his as we walked. Jack and Rose were in their own world, talking. I looked up at Harry. "Thank you."

He looked down at me, quite puzzled. "For what?"

I sighed. "For everything. For helping me, for helping Rose and Jack, for keeping me alive, for saving my life." I stopped and looked up at him. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there with me."

"Jack, Rose why don't you two go and get us a table. I need to speak with Victoria for a moment." Harry watched as Jack nodded and he and Rose went inside the dining area. He moved me out of the main walk path and leaned out over a railing to watch the water below us. "Victoria, I did what I had to do because it was my job. It was my job to help any passenger in need. When an officer told me he saw you and Rose below decks doing God only knows what, you have no idea how mad I was. I tried to leave to go find you, but with the commotion going on, I couldn't get away from the decks. How I wish to God you would have gotten on that damn life boat like I told you to, but there is no reason to dwell on that. I swore that I would be mad at you when I saw you again, but when Jack handed you to me, all that faded away. You have no idea how terrified I was of losing you." Harry stopped to look at me. He put one of his hands gently on my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. "I just don't know what I would have done without you. Or what I would have done if I couldn't have gotten to you in time." I opened my eyes when he moved his hand around behind my neck and pulled me in close to him. "You mean the world to me. You're my everything."

At that moment, everything around us stopped. Nothing mattered. I was where I was supposed to be.


	20. Breaking Down

**Chapter 20**

**Breaking Down **

**Takes place immediately after the previous chapter.**

**It is now April 15th, the afternoon after the sinking. Everyone is still onboard the Carpathia. **

**Victoria's POV **

I stayed with Harry until he mentioned he had to leave to go attend a meeting with the other officers on board Titanic. Since their lead officers, Captain Smith and Officer Murdoch, were killed while on board Titanic, I guessed they needed to regroup or something before we docked.

Rose was waiting with Jack inside the dining area. My father and Shannon were also with them.

"And when do you plan on getting married?" Shannon was talking to Rose.

Rose looked at Jack. "I guess when we dock in New York in the next day or so. I heard one other officer say it'd be the morning of the 19th when we docked or really late on the 18th. We can probably find a minister or a judge there who can marry us. Then we can begin our lives together for real as Jack and Rose Dawson."

I smiled as I realized what she was talking about. She had given the porter her name as Rose Dawson to keep Cal from finding her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." I was sitting down as I was speaking.

Jack turned to face me. He was watching a young girl dance with who was evidently her father. She looked much the same as the girl from the third class Jack danced with on board. There was a pained look in his eyes as we all knew Cora didn't make it and neither did her father. He sighed then he began to speak. "We'd very much love for you to be Rose's matron of honor. And you" he said as he turned to Shannon, "we have a very important job for you."

Shannon's interests got the better of her. "What's that?"

Jack smiled and continued. "We want you to be our flower girl."

Shannon had never heard of the term. "What's that? Is my dress made of flowers?"

Rose laughed, "No sweetie. You get to help me. Your job is to hold some flowers and sprinkle the petals on the ground so I can walk on them. It's for good luck." Shannon nodded and said she'd help and busied herself finishing up her lunch.

Father spoke up, "I'd like to pay for the service if you don't mind. I have been watching the two of you and there is no better way to spend my money than to help two love birds celebrate their union." He stopped to think a moment. "We can have it at the Astor Hotel in New York when we arrive. I have a friend who is in charge of the dining area. I'm sure he can arrange for a private ceremony with all of us there." He looked at me, "Will Officer Lowe be joining us?"

I took a drink of my water. "I'm not sure. Jack wanted him to be his best man and Harry said he'd do it. I'm sure when we dock that there will be some sort of officers' meeting that he'd be required to attend, but I'm sure he could make it or we could work with him and his schedule."

Father looked pleased. "Rose, you and Jack discuss when you'd like it to be after Victoria talks with Officer Lowe. Just let me know and I'll pay for everything."

"Mr. Metcalfe, you don't have to do that. Rose and me, we'll be just fine." Jack was a proud man, unwilling to accept handouts.

"Mr. Dawson, please allow me to do this to you. My daughter and Rose are extremely close. It'd give me no greater pleasure. And consider it a wedding gift from all of us."

Rose looked at Jack who nodded. "Thank you Mr. Metcalfe. Jack and I are very grateful to accept your offer. You have no idea how much this means to both of us to be able to do this."

Father nodded and checked the time on his pocket watch. "I must be going. I am meeting up with someone else." He arose from the table, and Shannon got up with him. "I'm taking Shannon back to your room. Please check in on her later." I nodded and he and Shannon walked off together.

"That was very generous of your father to do what he did." Rose looked at Jack again. "I feel bad for taking advantage of him like this."

"You're doing no such thing. He wants to do this. And if there is one thing I know more than anything, when my father wants something, he goes after it."

Jack started to say something when he was interrupted by a strong Welsh accent coming from behind me. "There you are. I just passed your sister and father. They said you'd be in here." Even after all we had been through, he had that award winning smile again as he sat down. He kissed me gently on the side of my cheek. "What did I miss while I was gone?"

"Father is going to pay for Jack and Rose's wedding." Harry raised his eyebrows as I spoke. "Does your offer still stand to be Jack's best man?"

"You bet it does. Just let me know when. The officers all got telegrams from the White Star offices in England. Something about a hearing that is going to happen with Congress once we dock. I'm sure we can work around it all." He smiled at me and put his arm protectively across the back part of my chair to keep me close to him. I could tell he wanted to talk to me about something, but with Rose and Jack with us, he didn't want to speak in front of them.

We stayed with Rose and Jack for a few hours longer talking more about Jack and Rose's wedding plans. Rose mentioned she was tired and wanted to go lie down. Jack said he'd walk Rose to her room. Dinner was about to be served, so Harry and I just stayed where we were. We watched the Carpathia passengers walk in. Most of them knew which passengers were the Titanic survivors, so watching the looks they gave us made me very uncomfortable in my seat.

"Victoria, you don't look well. Are you alright?" Harry leaned over to feel my forehead, checking for a fever.

I scanned the room, trying to find any friendly face. All I saw were Carpathia passengers. Passengers who had no idea what Harry and I went through. They had no idea that I had lost my friend and my personal attendant. They had no idea I had no clue if my father and sister were alive. They weren't out in the water, listening as the screaming got softer and softer until all I heard was Rose faintly singing "Come Josephine."

I looked right at Harry. "Get me out of here." I started to get out of my chair. "Now." I started to walk towards the exit not even bothering to see if Harry was with me or not. I was already outside and walking to the railing of the deck when he caught up with me.

"Victoria, what is wrong with you?" He stood next to me with a genuine concerned look on his face. I started to walk off again, but he caught me. "Damn it, speak to me!"

I pointed back to the dining area. "THEY don't get it. They don't understand."

Harry looked confused. "They don't get what? Who are they? The passengers?"

I nodded and went on. "They will never know what we all went through. I can't eat out here in public. From now on I am going to have my meals delivered to my stateroom. I can't deal with this."

I began to walk off and Harry caught me by the arm. He spun me around to face him. "Damn it, Victoria. What is wrong?." I couldn't speak. Instead, I felt myself walk towards Harry, collapse in his arms and cry. I cried harder than I have ever cried before in my life. I cried so hard, I got the shakes and began to heave. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. I looked at Harry and he nodded and carried me inside and down a long corridor to what I guessed was his room when we got there. He gently laid me on the bed and walked back and shut the door. I sat up while he was closing the door.

"I'm sorry." I reached for a tissue he had on his nightstand. "I'm sorry. I bet you must think I'm a mental patient escaped from a sanitarium."

He smiled at me and gently kissed my forehead. He put his hand on the side of my cheek. He got down on the floor in front of me and held my hands as he spoke. "Victoria I can't imagine what you went through after the ship sank. Here I was, safe in my lifeboat. I didn't have to worry about the freezing waters or how long I could last. I was safe. I was doing my job by keeping those passengers in my boat safe. All the while I was doing that, I was praying the hardest prayer I could to God or anyone up there that would listen that you'd be okay. I didn't care about anything else other than you." He stopped to look up at me. I noticed a tear forming in his left eye. I took the tissue in my hand and gently dabbed it as he continued. "I've been sailing now for a long time. We've had issues on trips before but this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this. I too get the looks from the officers on board here. They ask me what it was like. They asked me why I was I the only one to go back. Why didn't I just ensure my safety and save myself and float there like a good little officer until another ship came to rescue me. Do you want to know why I went back?

I nodded my head. "Yes. I do. You were the only one to go back. If it wouldn't have been for you, I would…I would…oh God. I wouldn't have made it. My father would have…" I broke down crying again. "My father would have had to bury me if it wouldn't have been for you. Shannon would have lost her only sister if it weren't for you. Do you have any idea what you did do?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I went back because I could hear my conscience telling me it was the right thing do to. I wouldn't have wanted to go on living if I didn't do something. I knew I could get the passengers out of my boat and into another lifeboat and go back. Even if I only found one person alive, my trip was worth it. I only saved 6, you, Jack and Rose included. I needed to do something. I listened in my boat as we bobbed gently up and down with the rhythm of the waves. The screaming was so loud as my boat was being launched. I had passengers jumping off the decks into my boat, landing on people. I had to fire my gun out into the ocean to get people to shut up and listen. It was chaotic. So very bad chaotic. I hope I never deal with anything like that again. I'm not sure I'm able to."

I stopped to realize Harry had gone through just about as much as I did. He wasn't in the water like I was, but he had the moral dilemma to contend with just as I did. "Thank you. I owe you my life. Thank you." I leaned in to kiss Harry. I kissed him hard; harder than I have ever kissed him before. I don't know what came over me. I began to unbutton his shirt; he began to help me with the ties on the back part of my one size too large borrowed dress. He stood up and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he and I fell back on the bed. He finished undressing me and took the rest of his clothing off. What followed next was powerful; it wasn't sweet and gentle as the first time we made love. There was something else behind it, something I hadn't experienced yet. But it was something I wanted more of. The passion alone I felt was worth the risks I was taking. I wanted nothing else than to be with Harry forever.

We fell asleep for about an hour after we were done. It was my first time sleeping since I had been brought on board the Carpathia for more than a few minutes at a time. While I was in the doctor's office, I kept getting woken up by Rose and Jack as well as Harry and the doctor's comings and goings. I told Harry I needed to get back to my state room before my father found out. He helped me get my clothes back on and I helped him find his clothes. He put his coat around me and together he walked me to the entrance of my room.

"Torie, I love you and I am going to marry you." He kissed me gently on my lips. "When we dock, I'm going to get you a ring and ask you all proper on my bended knee and everything to marry you."

"I don't need a ring. I just need you." I kissed him back.

"But it's proper. I want you to have everything. You are my everything so you deserve everything."

"I love you too."

He reached forward to hug me. "I know you probably won't sleep, but please try. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "It's a date Officer Lowe."

He opened the door to my room and kissed me one more time as I walked in.

I tiptoed into my room. Rose was already sleeping. Shannon was curled up on the couch. I tried to wake her up to come to bed with Rose and me, but she wouldn't budge so I left her there. I climbed in between the sheets, careful not to wake Rose, but she wasn't sleeping very well.

"Where have you been?" She rolled over to face me.

"With Harry. We were going to eat dinner in the dining area, but I just couldn't. I'm sick of being labeled 'One of the poor passengers from titanic.' I'm more than that. I'm a human being who yes, survived the disaster, but I'm sick of the labels."

She looked at me a moment before proceeding. "Now you know how I felt with Cal. I was his 'bride,' his 'possession,' or his 'slave.' I didn't want to be that. I am an equal and deserve to be treated as much. Jack would never think of me as that. I love him for that. With him, I am simply Rose. Nothing more, nothing less. It is a great feeling after being trapped in a world such as the one I was trapped in."

"Are you going to miss your mother? Your family? How are you going to do this?"

I saw a tear form in Rose's eye. "With you by my side. With Jack helping me and with Harry's help. I can do this. I have to do this. I couldn't stay in the life I was in. I wouldn't have survived. I would have become one of those emotionless society empty shell people and I didn't want that. Jack saw I was better than that and he saved me. He saved me in every way a woman can be saved." She dabbed her tear with the corner of the sheet. "I know I can do this. I'll miss mother. I won't even have a photo of her anymore. All of my worldly possessions went down with the ship, well almost all of them."

"What are you talking about? The dress you had on? Rose, I doubt even the finest tailor in New York can save that. I had to get rid of mine, too. It was beyond repair as is yours. Why on Earth would you want to keep it?" She shook her head as she kicked off the covers and walked over to the closet and picked out the black jacket she had on. She gently reached into the pocket and pulled something out. She walked back to the bed and got under the covers with me before she showed me. She pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace and handed it to me.

"Rose, where did you get this, it's stunning!" I held up the diamond to examine it more closely. The center diamond was a bluish color with simple clear diamonds surrounding the necklace.

"Cal. It was my engagement gift. He wanted me to wear it at the engagement gala next week. He evidently put it in the pocket of the coat and when he handed it to me on deck, remember? He put Lovejoy's coat on you?" I nodded and she continued. "While you were sleeping in the doctor's office, I put my hands in my pockets because I was cold and there it was. Jack doesn't know. I should throw it overboard as a way to get rid of the last link to my past, but I don't know. Think I can sell it?"

"Rose, you can sell it and never have to worry about working again! You or Jack, but you need to tell him. Perhaps you can trade it in on a set of wedding rings?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't want to look down at my finger and see a memory of Cal there every time I look at Jack's ring. I'll probably sell it and use the money to buy a house or an apartment for us, all of us, Harry and you included."

"You don't have to do that."

"Please, if your father is going to pay for our wedding I can at least help you with your house when you and Harry get married. It's my gift to you is what you said to me when I was about to argue with your father."

I knew better than to argue with Rose. She had made up her mind and was dead set on doing it. "As you wish. But let's see how much we can get for it first before you go promising Harry and me a house."

"Good night Victoria."

I pulled the covers up close to my head. "Good night Rose." She turned off the small light on the stand and the room went dark and I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	21. The Reunion

**Chapter 21**

**The Reunion**

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type. No flames though about how the movie and/or history played out vs. my story. It's called fiction for a reason. **

**Harry's POV **

It was the fourth time I had woken up since I had fallen asleep. I had walked Torie back to her room and kissed her goodnight. I was light in my steps as I came back to my room to settle down. But as I slept, I kept hearing those voices in the ocean calling out for anyone to come back. Just for one boat to go back and save them from an icy grave. I was the only one to go back. Out of the 19 other boats, I was it. By the time I got there, it was too late. Almost everyone except the six I had saved had passed on in the unforgiving, frozen waters of the Atlantic. The room began to spin and a wave of nausea washed over me. I quickly threw the covers off me and ran to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom.

"So much for my lunch," I muttered to my reflection in the mirror as I rinsed off my hands and tried to go back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could hear those screams. I could hear the desperate cries for anyone to come back and save them. Then one by one, the screams and cries stopped until all I could hear was my own voice, calling out to anyone who could hear me. No one did.

After lying in bed a few more minutes thinking of the bad things that went on over the past 24 hours, I tried to concentrate on the good things, in particular Torie and my upcoming wedding. I was going to get her an engagement ring when I got my paycheck from sailing on Titanic. She told me I didn't need to, but I wanted to. It was something I had to do. After thinking about that for a little bit, I did feel my eyes getting heavy and fell back on my pillow hoping that I would be able to get through a night's rest without hearing those cries. Those awful cries I'd never be able to get out of my head again.

**The next morning Victoria **

"Rose, are you awake?" I turned over to see Rose still sleeping with the sheet pulled up over most of her curly red hair. She mumbled something, but it was not clear as to what she said. I figured I'd let her sleep and she'd talk to me later. I got out of my side of the bed and went to check on Shannon.

"Whatcha doing Shannie?" She was staring out of a window in our room.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." Her gaze never left whatever it was she was fixed on.

"What's wrong? You have barely spoken to me. Are you mad? What did I do?"

Shannon began to say something but stopped. She turned around to face me and looked me in the eyes. "You almost died." She started to cry. "I didn't want to lose my big sister. I love you. You didn't stay with me. You didn't stay with Father. You did what you wanted. I thought you died, Father thought you died. And now Melissa is the only one who survived and I haven't even seen her." She was crying harder when she finished.

"Shannie, I didn't die. Harry saved me. Did Father tell you?" She shook her head no so I took her into the sitting room so we didn't disturb Rose, who was still asleep. "Harry came back for me. He saved Jack, Rose and me as well as a few other people. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have survived."

"Harry came back for you? Was he the only one?" Her big eyes got even wider as she was listening to my story.

I sighed, knowing the painful memory that was about to come out. I wanted to spare Shannon the details so I only told her a shortened version of Harry coming to get us and me, lying on that door, listening to Rose sing "Come Josephine" and watching the stars as they floated by in the sky. I never let on as to how much trouble I was really in or how close we all came to dying from freezing in the waters. "So if it wasn't for Harry, I wouldn't have made it. But I did make it. And you did as well as Melissa and if you want to see her, I'm sure Father or I could take you down to see her. He said she was resting after having a sprained ankle from a fall."

Shannon nodded. "Father said she was pushed into a lifeboat."

"That's what he told me. Now if you want, go get dressed. I'll ask if it's okay if I take you down to see her." Shannon nodded and walked back into our bedroom. I sat in the sitting room for a few more moments, trying to gather my thoughts. I finally got up and found another dress that Elizabeth had laid out for me. I slipped it on and pulled my hair back with the clips that matched the dress I had on my last day on Titanic. It didn't match, but it was my way of remembering all that Belinda and Franklin had done for us. I was lacing up my other boot when Shannon walked in, eager to go see Melissa.

We stopped by Father's room on the way down. He was rooming with a few other men from Titanic. They all expressed pleasantries that Shannon and I were both okay. He told us what room number Melissa was in and we took off below deck to find her.

Shannon found Melissa's state room and knocked on the door. We heard a voice from behind it tell us to come in, so Shannon eagerly opened the door.

A pleasant looking older lady was standing in the sitting area. "May I help you?"

I walked to her and extended my hand. "My name is Victoria Metcalfe." I motioned to my sister after I shook the lady's hand. "This is my sister, Shannon. We have been told that a lady by the name of Melissa Shelton has been staying in this room. She is my sister's attendant and we're very worried about her."

The lady stood up. "Yes. She is in here with us. My name is Cathleen Overton. My husband and I took Miss Shelton in when the disaster struck." Cathleen looked at my sister and motioned towards the bedroom. "She's in there sweetie. You can go in." Shannon smiled and ran into the bedroom.

"Miss Metcalfe, I must say, Miss Shelton is doing remarkably well considering what all she has been through. She did mention that a Mr. Franklin Wilson and a Mrs. Belinda Flemming were on board with her and did not make it."

A wave of sadness washed over me as I heard Belinda's name mentioned. I swallowed a growing lump in my throat and continued. "Yes, ma'am. Belinda was my attendant and Franklin was my father's. We've been living in England since I was born. Father and my sister and I were traveling on Titanic to America for Father's business dealings. Belinda has been with my family since I was born and Franklin, since before I was born." I watched as Cathleen extended a hand to catch herself as she sat down on the couch. She held her hand out and motioned for me to join her. I sat down next to her and she took one of my hands in hers.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry about both your father's loss as well as yours. I do understand that Franklin was the reason why Miss Shelton survived." Cathleen was on the verge of tears as she was speaking.

I was confused. "Begging your pardon, but what did you say?"

She went on. "I heard from her after the doctor left our room that she was looking for both Mrs. Flemming and for Mr. Wilson. I hear that Belinda was related to Miss Shelton." Cathleen paused as I nodded then continued. "Mr. Wilson was the one who made sure Miss Shelton made it on board a lifeboat. When she wouldn't get on without Mr. Wilson or Mrs. Flemming, he shoved her onto a boat. She said the last thing she saw was both of them, still on board, crying as the boat was lowered into the water. Miss Shelton said she sustained the ankle injury because of that."

I nodded and slowly tried to digest what was being told to me. "Why didn't Belinda try to get on a boat? What about Franklin?"

Cathleen sighed. "Sweetie, there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come on out and say it. You look like a young woman who can handle the truth. Miss Shelton knew that she stood a better chance of getting on board a boat than the two of them combined. She was younger. Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Flemming were both older and didn't have a chance. It's a sad truth of reality, but that's the way the world is. It's the same reason why all the other passengers died the way they did. A lack of lifeboats and a society that bases everything on material wealth. Maybe one day that will all change but until then, this is life."

I began to feel anger building up inside of me. "Life is so unfair. Two deserving people didn't make it. One undeserving bastard made it. Cal didn't deserve to live, but he did. Damn him!" I got up and started to walk to the window in the room. I turned around to face Cathleen. "Ms. Overton, I do apologize for my outburst. It was not of me and I do apologize and hope I have not offended you."

She looked up at me from the couch and said she understood. I excused myself to check on my sister and Melissa. Melissa was propped up in the bed, reading a novel. She had placed the book on the night table to allow my sister to climb in bed with her. Shannon was perched next to her and Melissa was stroking her hair.

"Victoria, please come in." Melissa's voice was weak. I smiled as I entered the room. Melissa sat up to give me a hug. "I'm so glad to see both of you."

"Father has asked about you." I looked at Melissa and even though she was putting on a good façade for my sister, I could still see the pain in her eyes.

"Yes. He sent word down here via a porter that he was going to come see me and that you girls were on your way down as well." She took a sip of water off the glass next to her book. "The doctor came in earlier and said that I will be just fine in a few weeks after bed rest and if I stay off my foot as directed."

"That is fantastic news. I am so glad to hear it." I sat there with Shannon a bit longer until Melissa started to feel tired. I told her Father would be by later and took Shannon and we left so she could get a nap. We told Cathleen that it was nice to meet her and thank you for everything she was doing.

As Shannon and I walked back to our room, she said she was glad Melissa made it. I couldn't help but feel jealous. My sister's attendant made it. Father's attendant and mine didn't. I almost said something, but kept my mouth shut.

I needed to find Harry. He'd know what to tell me to make me feel better.


	22. Looking Back Over My Shoulder

**Ch 22 - Looking Back Over My Shoulder **

**It's now April 16th on the Carpathia. **

**No Tennessee Vols fans were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

After eating lunch, Shannon went off to play with some of the other children on the level we were on when we got finished in Melissa's room. I watched her for a few minutes and was amazed at how she could overcome sadness in one instant then as if she were turning off a light, turn off the emotions and move on to happy thoughts.

"If only I could do that," I muttered to myself as I walked into our stateroom. Rose was already in there, putting on her shawl.

"If only you could do what?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just a silly thought. Where are you going?"

Rose smiled as she replied. "Jack's taking me for a walk up on deck. Want to go with us?"

I nodded and together we walked up the stairs to meet Jack. He was speaking with another passenger on board the Carpathia and turned to face us when we walked up. Rose extended her hand towards Jack. As an expert first class gentlemen would do, he kissed it gently and introduced us to the passenger he was speaking with. He nodded and walked off, leaving the three of us to talk amongst ourselves.

Jack started the conversation. "Where've you been? Rose has been looking for you all morning long?"

I looked at him then at the sinking sun over his shoulder. It was so beautiful. "My sister and I went below decks to check on her attendant. Father said she survived when Harry took me into the doctor's office when we first got on board. Come to find out, my attendant and my father's attendant sacrificed their lives so Melissa could live."

Rose looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I wiped a tear away with the long sleeve of the borrowed dress I was wearing. "Franklin and Belinda shoved Melissa onto a lowering lifeboat. She injured her ankle in the fall. Melissa didn't want to go without them, but the two of them knew that she alone stood a better chance of getting rescued then the three of them alone." I wiped another tear away from the corner of my eyes. I stared out into the crystal blue ocean water as I listened to Jack talk.

"I don't know if Rose told you, but my folks died too you know."

I shook my head and turned to face him. "I didn't know."

He nodded his head. "When they died, nothing was there to hold me to the city and to the painful memories. So I high tailed it on outta there and haven't looked back since."

My curiosity was piqued. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you name it. Piers in Santa Monica, California, ice fishing out on Lake Wissoda, all over America to art galleries in Paris and pubs in England, which was where I won my Titanic, ticket to come back home. Fabrizio and me…" Jack stopped, obviously remembering a painful memory. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't won those damn tickets…"

Rose realized what was going on. I was still clueless. "Who is Fabrizio?"

Jack slowly spoke. "My best friend. He died on board Titanic. We got separated somehow and we never found each other. He died because of me."

Rose looked at her fiancée. "No, dear. Fabrizio didn't die because of you. He will live because of you. You'll never forget him and that's what is going to keep him alive."

Jack slowly nodded, but said nothing. He was fixated on the icy waters of the Atlantic as we steamed to New York. We started to walk back around to the front part of the ship where the officers were.

"Miss Metcalfe." I heard a voice call out for me and spun around to face a strange person who obviously knew me.

I was confused, "Yes?"

He kissed my outstretched hand as I looked on, still unsure as to what was going on. "Not sure if you remember me or not as I'm not in uniform anymore. Officer Charles Lightoller. I was on board Titanic with your um, fiancée as I have heard. Congratulations."

I began to blush. "Thank you. I didn't realize Harry told anyone."

"I do hope you're not mad at him. He was just so excited and he let it slip. He's in his room if you want to go say hello." He held out his arm to lead me to Harry. I looked over my shoulder at Rose and Jack.

"Go, we'll catch up later" was what Rose called out as I walked with Officer Lightoller towards Harry's room. He beat on the door. I heard Harry call out from the other side.

"Go away!"

"You really need to open this door. I still outrank you." Officer Lightoller looked at me and smiled. I had a feeling this type of camaraderie happened often on board.

The door to Harry's room flung open. "I told you that I don't want to be…" He stopped speaking long enough to look at me. "Victoria. What are you doing here?" He reached forward and kissed me gently on my cheek. "Do I need to be worried about you and Lights here?"

I blushed again. "No." I looked up at Officer Lightoller. "As nice as he is, I only have eyes for one officer on board." That made Harry blush. He did his best to hide his reddening face from his superior officer, but he couldn't hide it fast enough.

"So sweet. Young love. I remember it well when the Misses and I were first married. In any event, I'll leave the two of you alone." He kissed my hand one more time before he excused himself and walked away.

Harry brought me inside his room and quickly shut the door behind me. He looked me right in the eyes as he kissed me. "God, I've missed you."

I smiled. "And it's only been a few hours since you've seen me."

Harry brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear as he looked at me again. "But it seems like a lot longer than that." He stopped to look at me. "Are you mad I let it slip about our engagement?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not mad."

We stayed in Harry's room a little bit longer, talking and catching up with what all we had done today. We met Rose and Jack in the dining area for dinner. They had already begun to eat when we sat down.

Jack stood up as I sat down. "I do hope we aren't being rude by starting without you. Rose was rather hungry." Jack pushed my chair in and he sat down after he finished speaking.

Harry shook his head and ordered for both him and me. It didn't take long for our food to arrive.

"If I may, I would like to say a blessing." Everyone nodded and Rose said our prayer as we bowed our head.

"We thank You for this meal set before us. We also thank You for allowing us to have a second chance after the Titanic disaster struck. Please stay with those families who need you the most right now. Amen." Rose looked up with a pained expression on her face. "Mother," was all she said and we all knew what she meant.

Harry was quiet throughout most of the dinner. Jack told us many of his stories about doing portraits on the piers at Santa Monica for a dime each and how he used to go horseback riding and throw up from riding roller coasters too many times when he got done. It all sounded amazing.

Harry stood up and asked me to join him. We excused ourselves and together we walked around the boat deck in the frigid night air.

"What was that about?"

Harry looked at me, "I just wanted you all to myself for a little bit." He seemed so far away and distant when he spoke.

"Harry, talk to me. You're hiding something. What is it? I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

He looked down at the wood on the deck flooring then back up at me. "I just got word from the White Star Line offices that there is going to be a meeting held in Washington about the sinking. I don't know how long it's going to last."

"Well you figured something like this was bound to happen. Between the sinking and the lives lost, we all knew this was a possibility." I looked at him again. "But that's not what is bothering you, is it?"

He shook his head and remained silent for a few moments. "After that, I am being sent back to England. They won't let me stay here long. White Star Lines wants to conduct their own interviews in England. I had hoped to stay here with you and work out of the New York offices and sail from there, but they want us back in England when the congressional hearings are through."

I now knew why Harry looked so pained. "What does this mean?" I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

"It means that I want you to go with me. Marry me when we get back to New York then come with me back to England. I can show you my home and you can meet my folks and my siblings and when we're done, we can sail back to America to be with your family. Think of it as our honeymoon." He stopped to look at me to see my expression. "The Carpathia isn't due to dock for a couple more days. We can get married before the inquests start then sail back to England when they're done. I love you. Come with me. I don't want to be without you that long."

I nodded slowly, trying to take everything in I had just heard. "Why can't you stay here?"

He took me in his arms and I gently laid my head on his shoulders as he hugged me tightly. "Some politics that some big wig has thought up in England, supposedly to keep us from talking too much. White Star Lines isn't admitting fault in this incident, saying they were well within the laws, but the families of the passengers don't think so. Lightoller said he's already gotten wind of the wireless operators sending wires back to the States asking their families for lawyers and legal advice. This is big."

"When do you leave?"

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "After the congressional questions. I was told those will probably take a few weeks. As for the English portion of the questions, I'm not sure. Probably the same amount of time. If I have to quit White Star Lines to start over so we can live in America, I will."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to do that. I want you to be happy. If that means living in overseas, I guess I can learn to speak Welsh." Harry broke out into a huge smile. "Will you teach me?"

He laughed. "That is the reason I fell in love with you. Your willingness to try new things and accept them for what they are amazes me."

I didn't let him know I was terrified of what was going on. But I sensed he already knew. "I love you too."

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type. No flames though about how the movie and/or history played out vs. my story. It's called fiction for a reason.**


	23. Rescued Again

**Rescued Again **

**I know that the last chapter wasn't one of my better ones, but I'm quite proud of this one. **

**No South Carolina football fans or Mississippi State football fans were harmed in the writing of this chapter. If you can't tell, I'm happy the Razorbacks are bowl bound after a stellar season. **

**Anyway, on to the story. It's the night of the 16th on board. **

**Victoria**

Harry went back to his room after we ate to take a nap. He said he'd find me later on tonight or tomorrow for breakfast. I was slowly getting over my qualms about eating out in public, but it did still bother me so I agreed just for Harry. I know he had been up almost non-stop since we got on board. I followed Rose to our room, but a feeling of restlessness washed over both of us and rather than toss and turn all night long and keep Shannon up, we decided to go for a walk. Since we didn't feel like being with anyone, we took out on a tour of the boat on our own. I grabbed a coat from Elizabeth's closet and we went outside into the frigid night air.

When we got upstairs, we were shocked as to how quiet it was. The moon was out in full force, providing just enough light for me to see where we were going. The only sounds we heard as we relaxed into the railing on the _Carpathia_ were the crashing waves against the boat and the gentle hum of the engines as we steamed onwards towards New York. I walked around with Rose for about 15 minutes, taking in the silence and allowing myself to daydream about everything that came to me.

Rose started talking about how excited she was about her upcoming wedding with Jack. I about half listened to her as we continued to walk. I stopped walking as I saw a figure of a man talking with a woman up ahead of us. I strained my eyes to see what was going on.

"Rose, quick! Get in there!" I hissed at her as I pointed to a door. "Go to our staterooms and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Victoria, what are you talking about?" She started to argue with me but I cut her off.

"Rose, it's Cal! He's right there. Now go!" I shoved her through a door and I heard the faint sounds of her shoes against the wooden floor as she ran off, just in time for Cal to spot me. I tried to turn around and walk off, but it was too late.

"Miss Metcalfe?" I was snapped back into reality by his voice. I spun around, frightened as to what he might have seen.

"Mr. Hockley." I looked him up and down. I wanted to throw up. I knew from Rose's description of him when we first boarded the _Carpathia_, that his suit was torn from the sinking. The one he had on now was spotless. He evidently begged or stole one from another first class passenger. It needed to be hemmed around the sleeves, but for a snake like him, it suited him.

"What are you doing out at this time of night and who was that young woman you were with?" I felt a chill race through my body. It wasn't the cold that was making me shiver. It was Cal's icy stare.

I remained silent. I just stared past him, hoping he'd leave me alone. I turned to walk off when he began to walk towards me. I took a step back and he stopped.

He looked me up and down. "I'll ask you again, what are you doing up here so late at night and on such a cold night and who was that?"

I wanted to snap back at him, but the lady in me wouldn't allow it. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to disturb my, um, sister and came up here for a walk with one of the girls in the same hallway as my room."

He nodded and looked at me. "You know Rose didn't make it don't you?"

I stared at the ground, hoping to hide my eyes from him and hoping my story was good enough that he bought it. My eyes always gave me away when I was lying. "I know. Father has told us. I am so sorry for your loss." I looked past Cal and stared straight at the moon.

"Ruth is taking this hard. You were with her, weren't you?"

I nodded. "We got separated as the ship sank. I do not know what happened after that. When we were sucked under, we were pulled away. Last thing I remember is passing out on a headboard to a bed. I woke up on board here and my sister and father were with me."

"You know that painter Rose was with made it?" Cal had an angry look on his face. "Coward didn't even think to rescue Rose. I saw the little idiot earlier by himself, sketching some kid playing on one of the lower decks. He only wanted to save himself. See what she got? She didn't listen to me and now she's dead. Her frozen body is floating around the North Atlantic, never to be seen or heard from again. Serves her right. I just wish I'd gotten that ring back from her. Do you have any idea what I spent on that engagement ring?"

I was appalled at Cal's lack of compassion. "You unimaginable bastard. Rose is better off dead to you."

Cal looked at me square in the eye with a bone-chilling stare. It scared me as I felt the hot sting of his hand as he slapped me on my cheek. He grabbed me hard on my left shoulder and jerked me to him. "Rose called me the same thing right before she ran off to her frozen grave. I heard about your adventures too, sweetie. What was it I heard? Oh yes, something about an officer on board and you being engaged? Mess with me again and you'll never see him again. Your father would be appalled at what is going on if he knew."

I was furious that Cal was trying to blackmail me into doing what he wanted. I struggled to break free of his grip and easily did. I stepped back a few steps and looked right at him with an icy glare of my own. "You'll do anything to get what you want, you dumb bastard! My father already knows. He's already given his blessing and everything is in motion. Unlike some of us, I didn't lie my way onto a life boat." I started to walk off and Cal grabbed me by my arm. He yanked me around so hard, that I heard something pop. "Ouch! You cretin. Let me go!" I struggled against him, but his grip was too powerful for me to get out of.

Cal laughed. "Hardly a cretin my dear. That penniless artist who cost my fiancé her life is more along those lines. I'm a gentleman and you will treat me as much. You'll learn to respect me or you'll wish you were never born." He tightened his grip on my arm and began to raise his hand to hit me again when someone came up behind him, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Cal released his grip on me and I fell back, hitting my face on the side of a deck chair as I fell.

I was in a daze for a few moments. I touched the sore spot on my face. "Ouch." No blood though. I began to clear my head to see what was going on.

"You dare raise your voice or hit a lady?" Cal tried to take a step back, but Harry's grip on his arm only tightened and I heard Cal grumble something under his breath in pain. "You think you're so good. I heard how you got on that lifeboat. I heard what you tried to do and how you tried to bribe Murdoch with your money. His death is on your hands. I hope you realize that. You killed him!" Harry let go of Cal's arm and shoved him hard into the wall next to the entrance to the staterooms. Cal barely missed hitting his head on a slightly ajar door. Harry pointed in my direction. "If I ever see you within 50 feet of her, her family or Jack again, I swear to God you aren't going to know what hit you."

Cal lunged at Harry as he turned around to face me and hit him square on the back of the neck. Harry grimaced in pain but turned around and hit Cal dead in the face. Blood gushed from Cal's nose.

Cal touched his hand to his bloody nose. The sight of the blood shocked him. Cal lifted a finger and pointed at Harry, "If you want to keep working for White Star Lines, I suggest you stop right now." Cal squinted, obviously having problems due to the pain he was in and because of the blood in his face.

"And if you want to keep breathing, I suggest you go away. I can call the master at arms and have you arrested." He pointed to me and then started back on Cal. "The bruise on her cheek plus the marks on her arms are enough to get you arrested and confined for the rest of the trip."

Cal laughed to himself as if he had a secret no one else did. "That's what you think. Pity you're just an officer on board with no power. No one tells me what to do." Cal straightened his jacket and began to walk off. Harry started in after him.

"Harry, don't." I struggled to regain my composure by propping myself up on a deck chair while Harry made one last advance towards Cal, but came to be with me instead of decking Cal again. "Let him be." I looked over Harry's shoulder and yelled at Cal, "BASTARDS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE IT." My demeanor shocked me and Harry was just as shocked as I was.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He put his arm under mine and helped me to my feet. He gently touched the already formed bruise on my cheek. "Damn that man. How dare he think that he can do this to you."

"Let it go. I'm done with that man." I checked my reflection in a window as Harry led me back inside. "Leave him alone. I am asking you. It's over with." Harry turned around to look back to where Cal had stopped to watch us. Cal started to make a move towards Harry and me again, but I held on to the side of Harry's shirt and kept him next to me. "Leave him be. Once we dock, I'll never have to deal with him again and neither will Rose. He almost saw her." Harry turned around once more and flipped Cal off. I laughed. We started walking back towards the entrance to my room.

Harry turned around once more, checking to see if Cal followed us. Satisfied he wasn't, he started to speak. "What happened?"

I started in telling Harry the story of us walking up on deck and me shoving her through a door to keep from being spotted. "She took off running just as Cal was coming to me. I lied when he said he saw me with someone and told him that it was another girl from my suite."

Still…" Harry started in, but stopped himself as he respected my wishes. "We need to let Dr. Willard look you over to make sure nothing's broken and that you're all right."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I have a bump on my head and a slightly sore wrist where I caught myself as I fell." I wiggled my fingers and waved at Harry to prove my point. "See, not broken. I just fell on it funny though I did hear something pop in my shoulder when Cal grabbed me." I began to rotate my shoulder. "Ouch." It made another popping sound. "Damn." I looked up at Harry.

"Come on. We're taking you to the doctor. I don't want that arm to rot and fall off. Where else would you wear my engagement ring that I am going to buy you if that arm fell off?"

I smiled and agreed to go with him.

The doctor came in and said I had a slight sprain to my shoulder and put me in a sling and told me to take it easy. Harry took me back to my room. Rose flung the door open as she heard us talking in the hall.

"Where have you been? You had me worried!" She pulled me in by the sleeve of my dress and yanked Harry in also.

I explained to Rose what happened up on deck with Cal hitting me and me spraining my shoulder and Harry saving me, again.

"What a pompous ass." She helped me into the room and Harry helped slip my coat off my shoulders. "Go, sit down. I'll get you something to drink if you're thirsty."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I'm fine. No one needs to fuss over me." I sighed as I sank back into the plush fabric of the couch.

"Rose, you do need to stay hidden as much as possible until we dock tomorrow. Cal knows Jack is alive. He made mention to Victoria that he saw him. Considering what he did to Torie, who knows what he would do to you or Jack if he saw you alive."

"Thanks for the heads up, Officer Lowe. I'll make sure to get word to Jack to stay hidden until we dock."

"No problem, and please, call me Harold or Harry or something. Officer Lowe sounds so formal."

Rose stifled a giggle as she stood up and saluted Harry. "As you wish, OFFICER Harold."

I laughed at Rose's humor in the whole situation and how she over pronounced the word Officer in what she called Harry. I tossed a pillow at her playfully. "You're not right."

She smiled, "I know, but I'm getting better at it."

**Still wanted: Reviewers for the story. To apply for the job, click "submit review" at the bottom and type. No flames though about how the movie and/or history played out vs. my story. It's called fiction for a reason.**


	24. Deception

**Chapter 24**

**Deception**

**No Alabama Crimson Tide fans were injured in the making of this chapter. **

Rose and I stayed up in the sitting room talking even more after Harry left. She doted over my even darker formed bruise on my cheek.

"You know Cal hit me once." She looked down at her feet, ashamed of herself for telling me.

"What happened?"

"We were getting ready to go out when we were still in England. I didn't want to go, so I had Trudy, my maid, dress me in something so inappropriate that Cal would make me stay home. Well, it didn't work. Cal tried to fire Trudy for doing that to me until I told him that Trudy only did what I asked. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me upstairs in my room. He told me that I'd learn to respect him, come hell or high water or he'd throw me out on my back side, closely followed by my mother." She touched her face in remembrance of where Cal hit her. "He slapped me hard. It sent me flying across the room and my cheek caught the blunt of it when I stumbled on my closet door. I told everyone I tripped coming down the stairs as not to alarm Mother. Everyone we were with that day bought my story of my falling. No one could even consider that Cal hit me. I guess everyone thought he was too good for that or that he could never get that violent. Well, trust me. He has a temper as I see you've already found out."

I nodded slowly. "In more ways than one. My shoulder is killing me though. Dr. Willard said it'd be okay in a few days." I thought to myself for a minute. "Oh! What am I going to tell Father when he sees me tomorrow?" I got up to nervously pace around the room. "He's going to think Harry hit me. How am I going to convince him otherwise and how am I going to explain it? I don't want to bring Cal up in this as it might lead to his discovery of you. Then what would I do?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him you fell up on deck and caught yourself on the way back down. Just don't tell him the whole truth."

"He'll never buy it. He always knew when Shannon or I was lying to him. I can't just tell him I fell. He'll never believe it."

Rose got up and started looking through Elizabeth's closet. "It is the truth you know. Just not the whole truth." Rose scanned the room again and settled on a pair of boots. "This can be your answer." She held up a boot with one of the heels broken off. "Elizabeth said the heel snapped as she was getting ready to put it on. Just tell your father that you were wearing them when the heel broke and you fell, hitting yourself on the deck chair. Leave the boots out by your bed for props." Rose got the other boot out of the closet and tossed them in the general direction of the bed. "There, perfect. It looks like I helped you take them off after you got injured. Just tell your father that it was so late when it happened, you didn't want to disturb him, so Harry took you to the doctor's office. It has to work. Just make sure Harry doesn't tell your father the truth."

I stood up and inspected the broken heel of the boot. "I hope you're right. I really hope you're right. I hate lying to Father, but I've already done it twice."

Rose looked confused, "Twice?"

I nodded. "Promise you won't say anything." Rose nodded so I continued. "Father asked if Harry's and my relationship went anywhere it shouldn't have. I lied and said no. But it's happened twice."

Rose turned a deep shade of red. "When was the other time?"

"Right after we boarded. It just happened, and I admit, I was the one who started it."

"You better be careful. You know what happens to young girls who engage in that kind of behavior before marriage."

"Rose, may I ask that you look into a mirror? You did the same thing."

She was silent, knowing I had a point. "You're right. And you two are getting married in a few weeks anyway. Not like it matters."

We talked for a little bit longer before getting into bed and turning out the lights.

**The Morning of April 17th**

**Harry's POV**

"Lowe. I need to speak with you."

I turned around to see Lightoller talking to me. I rolled my eyes but decided to humor him. "And in what way may I help you?"

He took me by the arm and led me to a quiet corner of the hallway we were in. "I heard you got into a scuffle on deck last night with a passenger. Care to explain yourself?"

I was astonished. "How did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter. I also heard a girl got injured. Tell me you didn't hit her."

"Lightoller! You know me better than that. You know I'd never hit a lady, especially not one I'm going to marry!"

Lightoller was quiet for a minute. "That didn't sound like something you'd do, but the rumor is, she was injured because you shoved her into a chair. If I see Miss Metcalfe later on, is she going to be injured?"

I began to see red as I realized what was happening. "That unimaginable bastard. How dare he do this to me."

"Who did what to you? Harold, talk to me."

I looked at Lightoller and all I could muster out was, "Cal. Hockley. Cal Hockley. Did he tell you? Did he say anything?"

"Look, I don't know who did what. All I heard was from another passenger who saw you hitting a young lady. She said you then had an argument with her husband, she fell and then you chased her husband off. I'm just trying to get the facts straight before any discipline is handed out. Now I'll ask you again, did you hit Victoria? When I see her later, will she be hurt? Is she going to tell me you did this to her?"

I began to feel my blood boil over. "I'll kill him." I started to turn to walk off, but Lightoller stopped me before I could do anything. "Bloody hell, Lights. It was Hockley. That miserable bastard hit Victoria. He had Victoria in a grip that left bruises on her shoulders. He had his hand raised to hit her again when I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. He let go of her and she fell. I didn't hit her. Lights, I love her. Why would I hit her?"

Lightoller sighed. "I figured he had something to do with it. He's been on a war rampage ever since that wife of his was killed. He's been threatening lawsuits and everything demanding we send out a crew to find her body."

"Do you believe me? Hockley was the one who hurt Victoria, not me. She's got a black eye and a sprained shoulder. I took her to the on board doctor last night and got her fixed up. I'd never hurt her. I love her."

Lightoller looked at me, "I know you do. But I had to ask. It didn't sound like something you'd do." He checked the time on his pocket watch. "Look, it's breakfast. I need to go send a telegram to the misses letting her know I'm docking tonight so she won't worry. She's already been through enough. You just keep your temper in check and whatever you do, leave Hockley alone. Let me deal with him."

I nodded as I watched him walk off in the direction of the telegram office. I began to slowly walk towards Victoria's room, hoping she hadn't left for breakfast yet. I wanted to escort her. I ran into her father and sister in the hallway, speaking with another man who was onboard Titanic.

"Mr. Metcalfe. How are you this morning?" I extended my hand and he shook it. "Shannon, nice to see you too." She smiled and hid behind her father.

"Officer Lowe. So great to see you. Were you headed to pick up my daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir I was. We're to have breakfast together. You and Shannon are welcome to join us." I swallowed a lump in my throat, scared as to how he was going to react when he saw Torrie.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint voice telling us it was open. I opened the door and a strange woman was in the sitting room.

"Mr. Metcalfe. So good to see you. I see you found Shannon." Mr. Metcalfe nodded. "And who might this be?" She walked to me. "Elizabeth Wilson. And you are?"

I shook her hand as I replied, "Titanic's Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, ma'am."

"Oh so you're the Harry I've been hearing so much about."

I blushed slightly, "I do hope that all of what you've been hearing is good."

She nodded her head. "Very good." She turned her head around when Rose and Victoria came into the room. "Ah, ladies. There you are. I have two handsome gentlemen who are ready to take you to breakfast." Victoria did her best to hide her bruised face with an upswept hairstyle. She had her hair pulled up in a loose bun that was pinned back and a few curls fell on the same side of her face as the bruise in a poor attempt to hide it, but her father still noticed. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the dark colored bruise on her face. I winced, fearing what her father was about to say.

Victoria's father got a look at her. "Good gracious, Victoria! What on Earth happened to you?"

"It's nothing Father. I simply slipped up on deck last night when Rose, Harold, Jack and I were walking after dinner. We wanted to take in the night air before bed. The heel on my boot broke and I slipped and fell." She motioned to a pair of boots lying beside her bed. I saw Victoria's father's eyes check the boots, then back to his daughter.

"My, oh my. Are you injured? Did you see the doctor?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Harold took me to the doctor's office last night. He said that my shoulder was sprained slightly and the black eye will heal on it's own in a few days. Nothing serious."

I locked eyes with Victoria while her father wasn't looking. The look she gave me was a look that was begging for me to go along with her story. She silently pleaded with me and I gave in. She quickly looked down at the floor, then over to Rose in an attempt to hide her eyes.

"The on board doctor said she is going to be fine. The sling is just a precautionary measure to keep the arm still and avoid any further trauma to it." I hoped I had sounded convincing.

Mr. Metcalfe kissed his daughter on the forehead before turning to me. "Sounds like you're a handy man to have around. You've helped my daughter twice."

I nodded. "Anything I can do, sir."

We sat with her father and Shannon as well as Officer Moody and Jack who joined us. We all had a great time talking and getting to know each other. Victoria's father excused himself to go attend to business and Shannon asked to be excused to go play with her newfound friend on board. Victoria's father nodded before he got up and kissed Victoria on the forehead.

"Take care of this one for me, will you?" He spoke to me. I nodded and said I would.

Moody had gotten up to go take a nap and that left Rose, Jack, Victoria and me at the table.

"I didn't think we'd be able to pull that one off." Rose looked at Victoria and me.

"Me either. I for sure thought Father was going to see through this."

Jack was confused, "See through what?"

Rose explained to Jack how Victoria got injured and the story she came up with to cover. "You mean Cal hit Victoria? Cal did this?" Jack was furious.

Rose slowly nodded. "Yes. But all is not lost. Officer Harold got one good hit in on Cal. I heard he might have a broken nose."

I let out a small laugh at Rose calling me Officer Harold. "Yes, I hit him. I don't know about the broken nose though. But I did get him good."

Jack spoke up, "Too bad that wasn't me. I'd give my left arm to hit that jerk just once."

I took another drink of my water, "it's not all it's cracked up to be. Another officer on board reprimanded me. Come to find out, that lady Cal was talking with saw our altercation and told him that I hit Victoria."

"She did what?" Victoria exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Lightoller stopped me this morning and asked me for my side. I told him what happened and he said he'd take care of it. I just hope he believed me. He said he did."

"I'll tell them you didn't hit me. Rose can vouch for it. I told Father we were all together. We'll all stand up for you if something happens." Victoria's eyes looked up at me and all I saw was compassion.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear where no one could hear us. "I think he believed me. He said he did at least and we've been sailing together for a while now. I should hope he'd know I'd never hit a lady."

I was terrified that Cal's power would have me thrown off the ship, or worse, fired from White Star Lines.


	25. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Chapter 25**

**Revenge is Best Served Cold**

**To answer a question in a review I got, yes, in my story, Officer Moody lived. I thought Edward Fletcher was cute in the movie and decided to keep Moody around. I might bring him back in later chapters, but I'm not sure. Depends on where my keyboard takes me. And again, this is fiction…no flames. Thank you.**

**I really liked how the writers of the movie made Cal out to be the bad guy. I figured in this chapter, I'd play with that for a little bit. **

**Victoria's POV**

I could tell something was bothering Harry as we ate. He was barely into the conversation we were all having. He picked at his food and barely ate. Jack and Rose excused themselves to go hide out in Jack's empty room and that left Harry and me alone at the table.

I took one of his hands in mine. "What's wrong? You barely spoke during the meal?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just worried about what happened last night. Cal made mention that he could have me fired for helping you and with him having as much money and influence as he does, I'm scared that what he said will come true."

I scooted in closer to Harry so only he and I would be able to hear what was being said. "Don't worry about that pompous ass. His bark is way worse than his bite. Just leave it alone. Once we dock later on today, our lives will be free of Caledon Hockley and the toxic trail he leaves behind. He'll move on to Philadelphia like he had planned with Rose before the accident and we'll never see him again."

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him. Cockroaches like him always have a way of coming back just when you think they are gone. And that is what has me worried."

I looked at Harry again. He looked far away and confused. "Look, I told you. Don't worry about Cal. Do you trust me?"

Harry gave me a weird look but shook his head. "Of course I do. What are you going to do?"

I just shook my head. "All will reveal in due course. You just don't worry. In a few hours, we're going to be in New York and everything will be all right." I kissed him on the cheek and I felt his arm tighten around my shoulder.

I looked up and there stood the King Rat himself, Cal. "What do you want, Cal?"

He just smirked.

**Harry's POV **

I was doing my best to keep Cal out of my thoughts, but just when I got him out of my mind, there he was. The smirk on his face was so evil; it needed to be knocked off. I started to stand up, but I felt Torie's hand on my thigh so I stayed where I was. Instead, I kept my cool as I spoke. "What do you want? Can't you see you're not wanted here?"

Cal took a piece of toast off Rose's plate that was still on the table. He examined it, but put it back down. "Of course I'm wanted here. I'm wanted everywhere."

He proceeded to sit down. I felt Torie scoot her chair closer to me. I leaned back in my chair, hoping to get away from him. "Look, just leave. Now."

Cal shook his head. "I understand that you were questioned by another officer on board about our altercation last night." He smirked again. "I told you that it's just a pity that you're an officer on board with no power. And here I am and have all the power in the world and am able to have you fired once we dock.

I watched as Victoria got up. I got up with her. She looked at me, looked at Cal and picked up Moody's water glass. She poured it in Cal's lap. He leapt up, wiping the water off of his pants.

She was the one smirking now. "Didn't my fiancé tell you to leave us be? And you just remember this," I watched as she squatted down and I heard her whisper in his ear, "Even cockroaches can be squished." She took my hand and together we walked off towards the door.

"You're going to pay for that! Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?" I turned around to see Cal, red with anger, still trying to dry off his pants.

Torie didn't miss a beat. "Not like you paid for it. Have a wonderful day." She laughed at Cal one more time before she opened the door and we walked out into the sunshine.

"I can't believe you did that. He could have hurt you again. What were you THINKING?" I hissed the last part of my sentence.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't hit me in front of everyone else. You know that as much as I do. He only hits women when there are no witnesses." She touched the side of her face. "Rose knows that too. Cal's all bark when he's out in public and I do not wish to find myself alone with the bastard again."

"Still. I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way like that. There's no telling what he's liable to do. He might try to shove you overboard when no one is watching. I'm not losing you." I tightened my grip around her middle as we walked back to her room. "Do you hear me? Be careful around that man. At least for the rest of the day."

Torie looked up at me, "If you insist." She smiled at me and then continued, "Officer Harry."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no. Not you too. One of you calling me that is enough."

"Oh come on, you don't think it's cute?" She playfully poked me in the ribs as I opened the door for her.

"Only when you say it, it is. Now get inside before I have to carry you inside." Being defiant in a joking manner, Torie stood still in the middle of the doorway. I gave her a playful shove inside. "Don't make me carry you."

She laughed and walked slowly to her door. I poked her again in her back and she sped up slightly. She turned around to walk backwards and barely missed another passenger who was busy talking with someone. She apologized and laughed as we got to her room. Rose was in there with Jack, Shannon and Torie's father.

"Have a nice breakfast?" Mr. Metcalfe asked as he stood up to shake my hand.

Torie leaned in to kiss her father, "Yes, sir. We did. Though it appears I have a stalker on my hands."

Mr. Metcalfe didn't hesitate in his answer, "Mr. Hockley I presume?" Torie nodded and her father nodded his head. "I figured it would come to this. Has he done anything to you to warrant my concerns?"

Torie shook her head, "No sir. It just seems wherever we go, there he is. He barely missed seeing Rose earlier, but we're doing our best to keep her hidden. He does know Jack is alive though."

Mr. Metcalfe was silent a moment, "When did he find that out?"

I spoke up, "He told us he knew about Jack being alive the night Victoria fell up on deck. He asked if we knew that Rose was dead and we said we did. He said he saw Jack walking back below deck, bringing someone dinner. He said that Jack probably already romanced a wealthy woman on board and was going to take her for everything."

Jack's face began to turn a shade of crimson, "That man. He's…he's…oh he's…" He looked down at Shannon, and didn't finish his sentence.

"Dear, don't worry. In a few hours, we're going to be off this ship and in New York and Cal will be the farthest thing on our minds." Rose tried to reassure Jack, but we could all see the doubt in his eyes.

"All four of you need to stay as hidden as possible until the ship docks. No telling what Cal has up his sleeve. Just stay hidden, please? I don't need anyone getting hurt, especially not my daughters."

I looked at Torie, "Listen to your father, please?"

She sighed and nodded, saying she'd stay hidden as much as possible.

Torie was about to say something, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Shannon went to answer it and a porter handed her an envelope. She read the name on it and handed it to me. "Officer Lowe, I believe this is yours."

I shrugged, wondering who would know I was here. I read it. '_Lowe, meeting upstairs, officers' quarters ASAP. Lightoller.' _I looked at Torie and sighed. I waved the note around, "Duty calls. I'll be back to see you before we dock." I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and turned to exit the door to see what Lightoller wanted.

**Back to Victoria's POV **

I watched as Harry headed out. Rose and Jack got to talking and Father excused himself to go take a short nap before we docked. Shannon asked to be excused to play with her friend in the next suite and Father said she could go, but she had to stay in the suite. She happily agreed and away she went.

"I'm going to run to the library to get a book so I can read for a little bit." I picked up my shawl and headed out the door. The library on the Carpathia was a little smaller than on board Titanic, but it was still an impressive collection. I selected a book off the shelf and sat down to read a few pages to see if I'd like it or not.

Before I knew it, I was a few chapters into the book. I checked the clock on the mantle and stood up in a hurry, realizing I was gone a lot longer than I intended on.

I picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf. I started to turn to exit the library and before I could get to the door, I heard a faint click as the exit was closed. I gasped as I saw Cal standing in front of the door, blocking my only exit. I got a thicker book off the shelf and stood backed up into a corner. I was prepared to hit him with the book if need be.

"I guess by your little show downstairs in the dining salon, I am supposed to be afraid of you?" He started to walk to me. I quickly surveyed the room, trying to find an escape route, but chairs and tables blocked my exit. I started to move away from the corner of the bookcase, but Cal stopped me. "Rose was feisty just like you. I was in the process of taming her when she was killed. That might be all you need. Someone to tame you. Do you think you can be tamed?" Cal lunged forward and grabbed me by the throat.

I was choking, trying to breathe. I dropped the book out of instinct as my hands went to grab Cal's which were clamped around my throat. "Cal, LET ME GO!" I tried to yell and it was barely audible. He released his grip on me and I put my arm in front of my throat, trying to stop any advances. "Let me out. Now."

He laughed to himself as if he had a secret only he knew. "In time, Miss Metcalfe. In time. Right now, you and I need to have a chat." Cal sat down in a chair right in front of my exit path. He leaned forward and propped his arms on his legs. "Your attitude leaves something to be desired. Here I was to think that since you attended the finest finishing school in England that you'd be a proper and refined young lady. But you have the spirit of an unbroken horse." He looked me up and down. "My. It seems that fiancé of yours hurt you pretty badly. Too bad your father doesn't know the truth about our good Officer."

I was seeing red. I couldn't believe what was going on. "My father does know the truth. He knows what YOU did to me. He knows Harold could never lay a hand on me. I heard about what you are capable of." I lunged for the door but Cal caught me easily.

"Not so fast, young lady. I'm not done with you." He leaned in, trying to kiss me but I managed to slap him hard across the face. He stood still, stunned a minute before he looked at me again. "Damn you. What makes you think you can get away with that?" Cal raised his hand again as if he was going to hit me when the door flew open.

"Sir, please put your hand down and back away from the lady or I'll alert the master at arms!"

I spun around and saw Officer Lightoller and Officer Moody standing in the doorway.

"Miss, are you okay?" Moody looked at me as I came to him. "Did he do this? What happened?" Moody put his hand on the side of my face to gently guide my face towards the light so he could see the bruises.

"Yes, sir, I am okay, and yes, he did this to me." I brought my hands to my throat. "He was choking me, then he tried to assault me and then the two of you came in." Moody moved around to where I was behind both him and Lightoller.

Lightoller and Moody told Cal that if he or any of the other officers saw him within 10 feet of me, he'd be arrested on the spot and detained until we docked.

"Moody, escort Mr. Hockley back to his floor and see that he stays there."

Moody said that he would and he escorted Cal out of the room. "Get your hands off me. Do you know who I am?"

Moody was unimpressed by Cal's ranting. He yawned and just stared blankly at him. "No."

Cal was more upset by not being recognized than by being escorted off. I had a small amount of satisfaction at Moody's reaction to Cal as he was escorted out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lightoller bent over to get a better look at my eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. May I ask of you a favor, please sir?"

Lightoller nodded, "Sure. Anything." He held out his arm and together we walked out of that room as I began to speak to him.

"Please don't tell Harold about this. He'll only become even more enraged than he already is. He's already upset about last night. Please make sure Officer Moody doesn't say anything, either. The last thing I need is Harry upset even more than he already is. "

"Sure thing. What did happen last night if you don't mind me asking? I got a report of Lowe striking you after you two had an argument. Is that true?"

I stopped walking. "Good gracious no." I took Lightoller's arm again. "Oh no sir. Nothing like that. On the contrary, it was he who saved me. Cal was the one who blackened my face and injured my arm. He was the one who stopped him. I injured my shoulder when I fell when Cal shoved me to get to him."

Lightoller nodded. "I just wanted to hear it from you. I know Lowe has quite a temper, but I've known him for some time now and I've never known him to get angered with a lady, especially not one as good looking as you are. I won't tell Lowe about this and I'll speak to Moody on your behalf to request his silence as well. I give you my word."

I sighed and thanked Lightoller as he walked me to my door. "You know Harry speaks highly of you. He looks up to you."

"He better. I do outrank him. If he looks down to me, you know that's grounds for dismissal." Lightoller started to smile, but continued, "I know he does. We've been sailing together before and I enjoy it with him. He keeps it exciting for me."

"Has he ever done anything with another female passenger on board? Am I the first one, or what?"

Lightoller looked at me. "No. Lowe's a gentleman when he's on board. Never tried to make a move on another lady or anything. I don't know what it is about you that made him do what he did, but it's done. But no, he's not known for doing this sort of thing."

I sighed in relief, now knowing that I wasn't just a passing phase. Lightoller escorted me to my room and said that Harry was still speaking with another officer after the meeting but would find me later.

I let myself into my room, happy to be in a safe place. I walked to the bed and went to lie down, hoping to sleep off the events that had just happened.


	26. No Regrets

**Chapter 26**

**No Regrets**

**We're up to the docking in New York. I'm not sure if I'll get to that in this chapter or the next one. I'm writing half this story tonight due to an ongoing battle I'm losing with insomnia and half tomorrow, so we'll see how far this goes. **

**Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!**

**Victoria's POV and she's dreaming right now, hence the italics.**

"_How was your trip? What was the Titanic like? Did it live up to the name?"_

_I stepped off the exit ramp of the Titanic wearing one of my best outfits and was bombarded by reporters wanting to get the scoop on what happened. Everywhere I turned, there they were. I tried to maneuver past some of the reporters but found it extremely difficult. Every where I looked, flash bulbs were going off, reporters had paper and pencils and they were writing down every word anyone said. This was a huge event. It was the first trans-Atlantic crossing of Titanic. I looked over and saw Cal with Rose's mother speaking to reporters. Cal's arm and hand gestures were wild so I know he was giving that reporter the story of his life. Rose was behind Cal, and seemed blasé about the whole situation. She refused to give anyone any answers. _

_I sighed and agreed to answer a question from a reporter. "The Titanic was marvelous. The spaciousness of the rooms, the luxury of the ship and the newness of the ship can never be met. This ship lives up to its name: The Grandest Ship in the World. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my fiancé." _

_I curtsied slightly and excused myself. The same reporter was following me. _

"_What was the sinking like? Were you scared? What did the screams sound like? What about the lifeboats? How did you feel when the ship sank? I heard there was an error on behalf of the crew and thousands of people died as a result. What happened?"_

"_But the ship didn't sink." I turned around to motion behind me. "What are you talking about? See, it is right there." I gasped as I focused on the lettering on the side of the ship. It was no longer the Titanic, rather the Carpathia stood in its place. "How can that be? I just got off the Titanic. It was just here."_

_The reporter looked confused. "Are you alright? We got news over the wire that the Titanic sank 3 days ago and over one thousand people were lost. You just got off the Carpathia with about 700 of the survivors, didn't you?" He scratched his head. "Did you hit your head or did you suffer amnesia when you went into the water? Were you even on board Titanic?"_

_I slowly shook my head, "No I didn't go in the water and yes, I was on board. The ship didn't sink. What's going on here?" I looked at the reporter, obviously confused by what was going on. I turned to ran. I called out for Harry. I started to run back towards the ship, trying to find him. "Harry!" I yelled out, trying to find him. I ran by officers from the Carpathia, passengers from both Titanic and the Carpathia. I pushed reporters out of my way, hoping to find him. I finally spotted an officer from Titanic._

"_Sir, where is Officer Lowe? I need to speak to him. I'm his fiancé." _

_The officer looked at me funny. "Ma'am, My name is Officer William Murdoch. He told me about you. I was on board with Officer Lowe." He stopped to look at me. "I hate to have to tell you this, but he didn't make it. He died trying to rescue people out of the water. His lifeboat was swamped with people, someone hit him on the head with an oar and he was knocked unconscious. The undertow from the ocean current and the frozen water killed him. I'm so sorry. White Star Lines will be in contact with you about his severance pay." _

_I started to back up and bumped up against something. I turned around to see a luggage cart behind me. My breathing got heavy. I could barely see. Tears began to form in my eyes. I was gasping for air. "No! What are you talking about? What is going on here? What are you doing? He lived! He saved me out of the water. I'm all right so Harry has to be all right." _

_Murdoch just stared at me, "I'm sorry, dear. I'm so sorry. We tried to go back and get his body so his parents could bury him properly, but we couldn't find it." He sighed a deep sigh. "Lowe was a great officer. He will be missed." Murdoch put his hand on my shoulder as he walked off. _

"_NO! No! Harry! Where are you?!" I left the luggage cart and ran back in the opposite direction. "Harry!" I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulder as I spun around, "Harry!" My face fell as I came to face my father. "Father, where's Harry?"_

_My father was confused, "Who is Harry? Victoria, are you alright? Do we need to let a doctor take a look at you? I saw your confrontation over there with Officer Murdoch. What is going on young lady?"_

_I slowly gasped as I realized what was going on. "Is this a joke? Do you honestly not like Harry and you're trying to keep us apart? Was that other officer in on it? If I find out you're hiding him from me because you don't like me, I'll never speak to you again._

"_Victoria Anne Metcalfe! You will respect me. I am your father and you'll never speak to me again in that manner." _

_I backed up from Father. I turned around and ran off with my father's voice in the background begging for me to come back. I had to find Harry. I knew he was all right. I took off running with the determination that he was okay and I would find him. I ran by Cal, who was still speaking to the reporter. I ran up the ramp to the entrance of the Carpathia. I turned around as I heard something coming towards me. A porter was bringing a gurney over to be offloaded. A thin, white sheet covered the dead body on the gurney. I started to turn around to face the opposite direction when a gust of wind caught the sheet covering the gurney. I started to scream when I recognized Harry, lying motionless on the gurney. The porter quickly covered Harry's lifeless body and apologized, asking if I knew him._

I couldn't speak. I started to point to the engagement ring on my left hand, but it was no longer there. 

I sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I flung the covers off the bed, straightened my dress up and put back on my shoes to head outside to get a breath of fresh air.

By the commotion on deck and the lack of commotion in the hallways, I knew we were getting close to New York. I picked up my pace as I walked towards the front of the ship. My eyes focused on an officer. I ran towards him. My heels on the wooden planks of the deck caused him to turn around. I flung myself into his arms.

"Oh Harry!" I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "You're okay! You're not dead."

He had a confused look on his face as he hugged me. "Dead? What?" He pulled back to look at me. "Torie, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

I slowed down and told him about the dream I just had. "My father was trying to keep us apart by telling me you were dead, but I couldn't believe him. I knew you'd never leave me. I know you. So I ran back on the ship and a porter was wheeling a gurney to be offloaded. You were dead. They covered you up with a sheet and were getting ready to bury you." I started to shake and Harry held me tight to comfort me.

Harry looked at me, "Of course I'm not dead and I'd never leave you." He pulled me back in close to him as my grip tightened around his waist. "Look, we're almost in New York. The captain said we've only got another hour or so before we're in New York. Do you want anything to eat before we dock?"

I shook my head, still too shaken up to eat. "No, I'm not hungry. My dream really freaked me out. It had me worried about you. I'm just glad you're okay and that you didn't die."

Harry still was worried about me. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine and we'll be off this ship in a few hours. Then we can begin living the way we need to be with all of this behind us." Harry kissed me gently on the lips as my father walked up.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." Father extended his hand and shook Harry's.

"Oh no, sir. Your daughter just had a nightmare and was worried about me. I was trying to assure her that I was okay."

Father nodded, "Officer, where are you staying when the ship docks?"

I saw Harry shake his head, "I'm not sure. I'll probably find a hotel somewhere in New York for a few days until I find out what White Star is going to do with me. I know there will be inquests in America for a few days, but after that, I'm not sure."

Father nodded, "I insist that you allow me to get you a room at the Astoria Hotel in New York. Victoria, Shannon and I will be staying there when we get to New York as it will be too late to drive anywhere. You are welcome to stay at the Astoria. I'll book another room for you."

Harry looked at me and then looked at my Father. "Sir, I could not accept such generosity."

"Nonsense. You are almost family. Please, allow me to do this. I have already spoken to Jack and Rose about staying there as well. I've already booked two rooms. One for Jack and Rose as well as my family, and I'd be happy to book you a third room."

I looked at Harry again and nodded. He took the hint. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you've done for us." He shook Father's hand.

"I heard from one of the porters that we're about an hour away if you two would like to stay up here and watch our entrance into New York, you're more than welcome to. Just meet Shannon and me at the hotel."

I told father I would and he left us to watch our entrance into New York.

"I can't believe your father is so generous."

"Harry, he's like that no matter who you are. He's generous without a reason. He's always been like that. To tell him no would have only insulted him."

He leaned in closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I love you. Thank you."

It began to rain as we got closer to New York. Rose and Jack had joined us up on deck. Rose had a shawl wrapped around her head to keep hidden in case Cal or someone who knew Cal saw her. Jack found a coat that had a hood and Harry suggested he pull the hood up to keep anyone from seeing him as well. Jack pulled the hood up and he and Rose stood behind Harry and me out of the way.

The closer we got, the more it rained. Harry got a couple of umbrellas from a porter and Jack and Rose took one and Harry took the other one and held me close as we approached New York and all the city's lights.

"Fabrizio wanted so badly to see that."

I turned around to see what Jack was talking about. The Statue of Liberty moved past us as the ship steamed by. "Wow. I've never seen her this close. She's beautiful. And what a welcome."

Another porter asking us a question interrupted us. "Excuse me, please. May I take your name for the final passenger list before we dock?"

Jack spoke up first. "Jack and Rose Dawson." He motioned to Harry and me.

Harry spoke up, "Officer Harold Lowe, Titanic's crew." The porter nodded as he wrote down the names.

"And your name, love?" I was staring at the statue still as I spoke. "Victoria Metcalfe."

We had made it. After all that we had been through, we finally made it to New York.


	27. On Solid Ground

**Chapter 27**

**On Solid Ground**

**This chapter is in memory of a dear friend of mine who passed away 12/23/06 at his home. God Speed, Jim. I'll miss you dear friend. Say hello to my mother, please. **

**Harry**

I was unable to leave the ship with Torie and her family as the officers all had to exit the ship once it was empty. I stood propped up next to a deck railing watching the crowds disperse. There were family and friends of both Carpathia passengers as well as the ones from Titanic. I could spot some of those families out of the crowd, just by watching their expressions and gestures from up high.

"Good to be on solid ground, eh?" My thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke up behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Yeah. It is, especially after everything that has gone on. I hope I never see anything like that again."

Lightoller walked up next to me and started to scan the crowd. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "As well as can be expected. I do hope that all this is gone when we finally get to leave the ship." I motioned to the excitement below as reporters swamped passengers getting off. I could see the flash of the bulbs going off and some Titanic survivors trying in vain to get to their waiting cars and out of the light. "But I doubt that happens."

"You're probably right. Looks like we'll have to face the crowd too. Where's that lady friend of yours?"

"I sent her down already. I told her I'd meet her at the hotel her father is setting me up at later on tonight for either a late, late dinner or a small snack. This will be the first time I've actually slept in about 4 days. Are you going to wire the misses and let her know you're over here safe?"

Lightoller nodded, "Yeah once all this calms down. I'll see if I can send a wire over from the hotel and let her know I'm okay. She knows we were supposed to be docking tonight after everything that has happened. I just want to make sure she's kept up to speed on what's going on." The crowds below started to move away from the ship and we were told that it was our time to get off the ship. "Here we go."

Lightoller and I walked off the ship's deck and were bombarded with reporters from all angles.

"Officers! Over here. What was it like? Have you heard from White Star Lines as to what's going to happen next? Were the two of you on life boats?"

I turned around to face an over anxious reporter trying to get a story. "Scary. No. Yes. Thank you."

Lightoller smiled at me and together we pushed ourselves through the crowd. We found Officer Moody doing his best to avoid the crowds. We started to walk away from the commotion and towards a more quiet part of the docks and caught a taxi.

"Astoria hotel please." The cabbie nodded and we took off into the night headed to the hotel.

**Victoria**

Father kept Shannon and me shielded from most of the reporters. Rose walked between Shannon and me, close to father to keep her hidden from anyone who might recognize her. Jack thought it might be best to not walk with us to keep Rose safe, so he said he'd catch a taxi back to the hotel once he got off the ship. Father had wired a head to the Astoria hotel and they said that they would have a car waiting for us to take us to the hotel.

"Mr. Metcalfe?" Father turned around to face a reporter.

"Bradley. What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you. How have you been?" Father shook the man's hand.

"Very well thank you. Are these your daughters?" The reporter motioned to the three of us.

Father looked at me and nodded. Being careful to keep Rose's face hidden, I took Rose by the arm and Shannon and I led her away from the reporters to keep her secret safe. I could hear father call out that two of them were and the third was a third class lady that was on the same lifeboat as us and that Father felt sorry for her and was going to put her up at a hotel and then buy her a train ticket back out west to see her family.

I opened the door to the awaiting car and let Shannon and Rose get in first. I scanned the crowd looking for Harry, but figured he might still be on board the ship, waiting for his time to exit. Father was not too far behind us. He climbed in the front seat and we headed to the hotel.

I hadn't seen how grand the entrance to the hotel was. I stopped to take it all in as Father was getting our room keys. A large crystal chandelier hung in the entrance way and the massive stone fireplace had a roaring fire already going. Father explained to the desk clerk that two of the rooms we would be needing now and a third room would be requested when Harry got here.

"You have some special deliveries upstairs in your room, courtesy of another guest of the Astoria Hotel." The desk clerk looked at Shannon, then again at me. "I hope you ladies find them to your liking." He snapped his fingers and the bellboy came over. The bellboy came to get a small bag Shannon had and a small case that Father had. He looked at me to collect my luggage.

"I don't have anything." The bellboy nodded and showed us to our rooms. I pulled the two hair clips out of the pocket of the coat I was wearing. "I only have these." I spoke so softly, he didn't hear me. I turned them over in my hands and then put them back in the pocket of the coat.

The bellboy let Rose in her room first and then left to go let Father and Shannon in the other one. I went in with Rose. Rose had a simple room. It was a suite with two bedrooms and an adjoining living room in the middle.

"Father probably wanted you and Jack to sleep in separate beds until you get married."

"Victoria, I know. Out of respect for your father, we were going to do that anyway. I think I'll take this room." Rose started walking towards the back of the suite. "Its window faces away from the street. I have a nice view of a tree. It should hide me from any intruders that try to get a look at me. Jack can have the front room with the view of the street."

"Even though we are three stories up, you're still worried?"

She nodded her head. "You don't know Cal like I do. I have a feeling he'll be staying here or the Biltmore until his parents send for him tomorrow and he goes on to Philadelphia or Pittsburgh. He won't stay here in New York. He never did like it much." Rose started to run her hand over the pillows and the quilt on the bed. "Such lovely things."

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked at Rose and she hid herself behind the bedroom door.

"Coming" I called out. I got to the door and opened it. There stood Jack and my father. "Rose, it's okay, you can come out." Rose appeared from behind the door to the bedroom.

"Found everything?" Jack hugged Rose.

She nodded. "I have now." She smiled at Jack and he hugged her. "Did the reporters not mob you? They were all over us. Victoria had to shield me to keep my photograph from being taken. That's the last thing we need."

Jack shook his head, "They don't want too much with a poor boy like me. After all, what on earth could I possibly tell them?"

Father spoke up, "I do trust that you have realized that there are two bedrooms?"

Rose nodded, "Yes sir. I've already spoken with Victoria about taking the back bedroom if that's okay with Jack."

Jack nodded as he surveyed the room, "Okay."

Father looked pleased. "Good." He turned to me. "Dear, you might want to go downstairs and wait on Officer Lowe to arrive. He should be here any moment. His room is room number 286. It's on the second floor. Just tell him to ask the desk clerk for the key."

I nodded and excused myself, heading downstairs to wait for Harry.

**Harry**

The taxi dropped Lights and Moody off at another hotel that they were going to be staying at. He turned to me, "Where to?"

"Astoria, please."

He nodded, then turned back around to face me. "Were you on Titanic, too?"

I wasn't in the mood to answer questions, but he was my cabbie, and after refusing payment from Moody and Lightoller after he found out they were on board with me, I answered. "Yes, sir I was. Titanic's Fifth Officer to be exact."

The cabbie turned around to face me. "God bless you, son. God bless you." We rode in silence to the hotel, which wasn't that far off.

I started to get out of the cab and stuck my head back in the door. "How much?"

The cabbie shook his head. "Just like the other two officers, this one's on me. You stay safe."

I shut the door and stood on the wet street for a moment, trying to sink it all in. I shook the thoughts out of my head and headed inside the hotel. Torie was staring at the fire in the fireplace when I came in.

"There you are." I walked right up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Father has your room all ready. It's on the second floor. Our rooms are on the third." She led me over to the desk clerk and he handed me my key and told me to enjoy my stay.

I shooed away the bellboy when he came to get my lone bag. "I can handle it. But thank you." The bellboy nodded and excused himself.

We rode the elevator up to the 2nd floor. Torie took me by the hand and led me to the room. She handed me the key and I opened it. I started to walk inside and expected Torie to follow. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the carpet in the hallway then her eyes darted back up to me. "I need to go. Father knows it shouldn't take long for you to arrive and for you to get to your room. I promised him I wouldn't be gone long."

I walked back to the doorway. "As you wish." I kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. And please tell your father I said thank you." She said she would and I watched her get onto the elevator. When I heard the ding of the elevator door as it shut to begin its climb, I shut the door and tossed my bag on the couch in the sitting room. I poured myself a glass of water and after drinking it, went to undress in the changing room. After changing, I put my tattered uniform coat on the back of the couch in the sitting room and went to lie down. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**A/N: If anyone wants to get me a Christmas present, please R/R my story for me. It only takes a moment and I do allow anonymous reviews for those of you who do read and aren't registered. Merry Christmas everyone. **


	28. A New Day

**Chapter 28**

**A New Day**

**Victoria**

I left Harry in his room and headed back to our suites. I couldn't wait until we were actually married so I wouldn't have to leave him. But until then, I still had to live with Father and his rules. And he was the boss and I had promised him I'd show Harry to his room, them come straight back to our room.

The elevator arrived on Harry's floor. I was taken up a floor and got off. As I walked down the hallway, I was fumbling for the key to my room in one of the pockets of my dress. I found it and let myself in. Quietly shutting the door, I tiptoed back to my room, not to disturb Father who was right across the sitting area in his room. I opened our door and saw Shannon the bed, already asleep. I slipped out of my dress and opened the closet to hang it up. I figured I'd just sleep in my underclothes until tomorrow when I was sure Father would take Shannon and me shopping for more proper clothing.

When I opened the door, I got quite a shock. I had completely forgotten about the surprise the bellboy mentioned. Gowns of all colors and fabrics were expertly hung up. I looked them over feeling of the materials. I came across a deep red colored dress with matching gloves hanging on the far end of the closet. It was just like the purple dress I lost while I was on board Titanic. I slipped the hangers out of the way to admire more of the gowns when Shannon woke up.

"Like them?" She was rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up as she spoke.

I slowly nodded my head in amazement of what stood before me. "Very much. Did Father arrange for this?"

Shannon shook her head, "No, he said one of his business friends did. They are to meet us here tomorrow for breakfast. Father wanted us to look our best when we met them. You've also got new boots, undergarments and accessories. Miss Rose got new clothes, too. They're in her room I think." She pointed to the dresser drawers in the powder room. "Your clips and jewelry are over there. I heard Father say that your husband and Mr. Jack got a new suit too. Father is having it delivered tomorrow morning so they can join us."

"He's not my husband yet, Shannie. He will be though." I turned my attention back to another dress in the closet. "I love this one." I showed a dark blue gown to Shannon. I found the matching shoes on the shelf behind the dress. "See what color this is?" Shannon nodded. "This one if it were in your size would go great with your eyes." I flipped through a few more dresses and found on a shelf in the back of the closet a nightgown and some clean undergarments. I breathed a sigh of relief to have something clean to slip on rather than sleep in a dirty slip again. I had Shannon help me with my corset and I excused myself to the bathroom so I could change. I found a hairbrush next to the sink and took the clips I got from Elizabeth out of my hair and let it fall naturally. As I was brushing it out, Shannon came in and sat on the toilet. She motioned for me to give her the brush, so I did. She stood up on the seat to reach me.

"I love it when you do this to me." She was brushing as she was talking.

"Mother used to do this all the time to me before you were born. She said she was brushing the meanness out of me. I guess it worked. No meanness here." I smiled as Shannon shook her head.

"I doubt that. There's still some in there." She giggled as she spoke.

"Oh like you have any room to talk, Shannie. You can be plenty mean for the both of us when you want to be." I motioned for her to turn around and she did as I brushed the tangles out of her hair before we went back to our room. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight as I stared out the window at the moon.

I imagined my life with Harry. We'd get married soon enough and we'd find a place to live. I didn't know if we'd live here in America or if we'd be required to move back to England for Harry's job. The thought of my living so far away from my family scared me, but if it meant Harry's job depended on it, I'd move.

**The Next Morning, still with Victoria**

I was awoken by a knock at my door. I slipped out from under the bed covers and answered the door after putting on my robe. Shannon was still sleeping next to me.

A young lady, about my age, was standing there. "Miss Metcalfe?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

She extended her hand. "My name is Madelyn Coleman. Your father hired me to look after you. My associate, Abigail Spencer will be here momentarily to tend to your sister."

I swallowed hard thinking of Belinda, Franklin and Melissa. "Yes, please come in." Madelyn stepped through the door and looked around our room.

"This is very nice. Have you been in America long?" She turned to face me.

I shook my head. "No, ma'am, we haven't. We came over from England on Titanic when it sank. My attendant, Belinda, perished in the sinking. Shannon, my sister, well her attendant survived, but is injured. Father set her up with a hotel room at the Waldorf away from all the commotion and she will be going back home when she is well enough to travel."

Madelyn nodded. "May I draw you a bath?"

I looked at the clock on the wall next to one of the windows. "Yes, please. Father wishes for my sister and me to join him for breakfast. That will be most appreciated." Madelyn nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. I stared at the door again, hoping for Harry to come in next when Shannon woke up.

"Did you see our new maid?" Shannon was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Shannie I did. Her name is Madelyn. Her friend, Abigail, will be working with you."

"Father hired them last night. They were working for the hotel. Father gave them a job here. You know, since Melissa can't work and all." Shannon looked sad again. "Will you take me to see her before she leaves? The doctor told Father that she could travel in the next few days and I'm sure Melissa will want to go find her family. Will she want us to stop by before she goes?"

I saw the hurt in Shannon's eyes as she was speaking. Melissa had been around since Shannon was born. They grew up together and Shannon was devastated that Melissa wouldn't be coming back to work. "Melissa's parents aren't alive anymore. But I think Belinda had a sister that has offered to take Melissa in. I'm sure she'd want us to stop by. In fact, I'm sure she'd be upset with us if we didn't go. The Waldorf isn't too far from here. I bet Father will allow us to go see her."

Shannon looked at me again. "Do you think your husband will want to go?"

I smiled again, "Shannie, he's not my husband yet. He will be. I told you all of this last night."

She smiled. "I know. But I like calling Harry your husband. It fits."

I slowly thought about what she said. "Yes. You're right. It does."

Madelyn walked back in when Shannon and I were talking. "Begging your pardon, but Miss Victoria, your bath is ready. I spoke with your father a moment ago. Abigail is on her way here now to help Miss Shannon."

"Thank you Madelyn. Thank you very much." I turned to Shannon. "Please go with Madelyn and await Abigail's arrival while I take a bath. And mind your manners. We don't want to scare her off before she's gotten a chance to realize that you can be a pretty nice girl." I ruffled her hair as Shannon reached for Madelyn's outstretched hand.

I immersed myself into the warm bath Madelyn had drawn for me. After relaxing for a good half hour, a knock came to my bathroom door.

"Miss, your father has requested that you be ready to go in half an hour for breakfast. Your gentleman friend, Mr. Lowe, has said he will come pick you up then as well." Madelyn peeked her head around the side of the door.

I motioned for her to come in. She handed me a fresh, warm towel and helped me out of the bath and helped me get dressed. "Did Father say which gown to wear?"

Madelyn shook her head, "No, Miss. He said for you to pick out your favorite."

I walked to the closet and pointed to a green one I found last night. Madelyn got it out of the closet and hung it on a hook behind the door. She found the shoes that went with the dress and handed me a pair of stockings to put on when I finished with my underclothes. She helped me with my corset.

"Miss, please let me know if I hurt you." She was very polite.

"I will, and please, call me Victoria. I sound so old when people call me that. I insist."

Madelyn nodded, "As you wish." Madelyn finished with my corset and tied that off. She helped me into the satin gown and tied it in the back. She motioned for me to sit down at the mirror and proceeded to expertly fix my hair.

"Madelyn, where did you learn to do this?" I was watching her work as she tied up my hair with the clips that matched the gown. She stood back to see what she had done and pulled a few of my curls out of the clip and let them hang naturally.

"I watched my mother for many years. She was in the same line of work I was in. I'd watch her through the crack in the door or from under the bed or some other hiding spot, then take my sister and practice on her hair. Pretty soon, I was better at doing this than my own mother."

I watched her work some more before she was finished. "You did an amazing job. Very well done." Madelyn was very pleased with her work and her facial expression proved it. "Thank you. Thank you Madelyn." I admired myself in the mirror as she left to go get my shoes to help me with those. I sat back down on the chair and she helped me lace up my shoes. When we were done, she answered the door and there was Harry.

He walked in the room and was standing by the door when I rounded the corner of the bedroom. "Wow." He looked me up and down and walked slowly to me. "Torie, you look amazing. Very amazing." He gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek and held out his arm. "Ready? I just passed your sister in the hallway with your father. We don't want to be late."

I extended my arm and together we walked downstairs to the breakfast room to join my father and sister.

**A/N: My New Year's Resolution? To get more reviews, so help me keep my resolution! Review away! **


	29. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 29**

**Getting to Know You**

**Harry**

I haven't seen Victoria look as well as she did since we were on board Titanic. The gown that she had on was a perfect color for her. Her hair was held in place by the clips that matched the dress. Everything was perfect. As I led her down the hall and to the elevator, I couldn't help but see that men in the hall would stop and stare at her. It made me proud to see that she was getting attention and it made me feel even better that she chose me. Out of everyone she could have picked, she picked me.

We arrived in the breakfast area where Shannon, Rose, Jack, Victoria's father and a few people I didn't recognize were already seated. When Victoria and I came through the door and approached the table, the men stood up, even Jack who took a cue from Rose as to what to do.

"Victoria, you look lovely honey. You really do." Victoria's dad looked her up and down as she leaned in so he could kiss her.

"Thanks to you and your friends plus the wonderful help that you have hired for Shannon and me, it was easy." She turned to face Mr. Metcalfe's friends. "My father explains that you are responsible for this. I do thank you. Very much." Gracefully as she spoke, she sat down in the chair I had pulled out for her.

I looked around the table before taking the empty seat next to her. Victoria motioned to me. "May I introduce Titanic's Fifth Officer Harold Lowe? We met on board Titanic and after being rescued by Officer Lowe, we are now engaged."

I watched the astonished glances exchanged between the people we were with. A man in his middle 50's spoke up.

"Well, Officer Lowe. Looks like you got a winner."

I nodded as I tried to swallow a drink of water I had just taken without choking. I wasn't expecting that kind of response. "Thank you kind sir. I do believe I agree with you. I couldn't be happier." I looked at Victoria as I spoke. She had an elegant smile on her face. She was glowing. She was everything her breeding, finishing school and education taught her to be.

"My manners, please excuse me." He stood up to walk around the table to introduce himself. I stood as well. "My name is Henry Williams and this is my wife, Helen." He motioned to a petite lady sitting next to him who politely smiled when she was referenced. "James and I have known each other some time now. Ever since this one was a little kid." He pointed to Shannon. "I've watched both girls grow from a baby in their parents' arms to beautiful young ladies who have matured seemingly over night." Mr. Williams looked over both Shannon and Torie before sitting back down and nodding approvingly at both Mr. Metcalfe as well as me. He turned his attention to Rose and Jack. "I don't believe I've met the both of you."

Jack looked at Rose and she nodded at Victoria who spoke up. "Mr. Williams, may I introduce Jack and Rose Dawson. They are dear friends of ours from England. They too were on board Titanic when the disaster struck. Mr. Lowe not only saved me from the water, he also saved Jack and Rose who were just married before they set sail."

Mr. Williams again was impressed, "My, Officer Lowe. What a man you are. Courageous and look at the fiancé you've got to boot. No wonder you're proud of him, James."

Mr. Metcalfe nodded, "Yes, sir I am." He looked at me then at Torie again. "I don't know what I would have done if Officer Lowe wasn't there when he was there. Such great timing and good luck he has. For saving my daughter as well as our dear friends, Jack and Rose Dawson, I am forever indebted." He picked up his glass. "To Officer Lowe and my daughter. May they be as happy as Angela and I were." We all picked up our glasses to toast to the two of them.

"My mother's name was Angela." Torie whispered in my ear. "Father rarely talks about her. I think the memory of her dying while my sister was being born really shook him up. Father always wanted another child but the doctors told my mother it'd be dangerous, but she went along anyway. I think there is still some guilt in that he thinks that he was responsible for my mother's death. He wasn't. The doctor said her body just simply couldn't take it anymore."

I noticed a tear forming in Torie's eyes. "Dear, I'm so sorry." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

The rest of the breakfast was just small talk. Mr. Metcalfe and Mr. Williams discussed business mainly while Mrs. Williams spoke with Rose and Torie. She was eager to learn of Torie's and my wedding plans and we were ashamed to admit, we didn't have any. But Torie handled it well, making up things as she went along. I turned my attention to Jack who seemed thoroughly bored with the whole situation.

"Bored are we?" I waited for him to snap out of his boredom-induced trance.

"Somewhat. I really don't know what to say. Rose has been around all this society stuff but I haven't. I have to just make stuff up as I go along. I don't want to say the wrong thing or embarrass Rose or Mr. Metcalfe so I think it's best if I just sit here and smile and let them handle everything. You know how women are anyway. They like it."

I got a small amount of satisfaction from what Jack said. "You're right. But I think you're doing well. You look great. Did Mr. Metcalfe send that up to you as well?"

Jack nodded, "Yes he did, or well, his friends down there did. They also sent up 3 or 4 really fancy dresses for Rose. One of them doesn't fit but Mr. Metcalfe told us if they didn't fit we could have them altered or we could just go pick out more and charge them to our room. I feel bad about that, you know? I'm taking his money and what can I do for him? Work for him to pay it back? If I did that, I'd be working for the rest of my natural life then I'd still be working well beyond my natural life."

I noticed Torie and Rose watching us.

"Wonder what the boys are talking about?"

Rose looked at Torie and leaned in closely and whispered to her, but it was still loud enough for us to hear. "Man talk. You know how that goes. We're not privy enough to hear what is going on. We better act like we don't see them, nod politely and bat our eyes at our men then go back to small talk about cotillions, finishing school ways of thinking and child rearing since that's all we're good at."

Torie looked at Rose, "You're right. These manly conversations leave me a bit cold." She looked at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "It isn't proper for a lady of breeding to interrupt her male counterparts while they're speaking anyway. We'll just do what you said: pretend we didn't hear them and continue talking softly until they realize we do know what they are talking about and perhaps they'll pick up on that and rescue us from this hell hole and take us outside for a walk while the sun is still up and it's not blistering cold." Both Rose and Torie looked at Jack and me.

Rose spoke again, "Think they got the hint?"

Torie shook her head, "Probably not. You know how men are."

I looked at Jack who playfully nudged Rose in the ribs. I turned to face Torie. "We get it. We get it."

Torie stood up, "Father, Officer Lowe, Rose and Jack and I are going to take a short tour of this area of New York. Jack and Rose have never seen this area."

Her father nodded and I arose helping Torie out of her seat. Jack took the same cue and helped Rose as well.

"Thanks, man." He whispered as we walked out together into the bright sunlight. Jack and Rose took off one direction towards the shops where Mr. Metcalfe's friends had bought the dresses and Torie and I took off in the opposite direction.

"Tell me more about your mother if it's not too painful."

Torie looked at me. "No, it's not. You deserve to know." She took my arm and together we went on our walk. "My parents met a few years before I was born. They had a very short courtship in just the same manner as ours. I'm not really sure how they met. But they did and my sister and I were the products of that. When I was born, father was away more than he was home. He was traveling all over England and Scotland as well as Wales and even sailed to America a few times. I'm not really sure how my sister got ordered in the first place considering he was never here, but when my mother was pregnant with Shannon, something changed. Father was home for months on end and was always here playing with me and looking after my mother. I know the last months of her pregnancy were difficult and I couldn't understand why my mother couldn't get out of bed. Father hired Belinda to take care of me and hired a lady named Allison to take care of my mother. When my mother passed, Allison left to go back to Wales to be with her family rather than stay with us. But Belinda did turn us on to Melissa who was hired to take care of Shannon. Father turned to alcohol when Mother died."

Torie stopped to look at me. I was engaged in her story and it was evident by the look in my eyes so she smiled and went on.

"There were many nights when Shannon was too young to remember or comprehend that Father was too drunk to come home so he'd sleep it off at a pub or a neighbor's house to keep us from seeing him. Belinda, Franklin and Melissa knew what was going on. I realized it slowly that something wasn't right, but our attendants all did their job to keep it hidden from us and to keep us out of danger. I don't know what made Father change his ways, but he did. He just quit drinking all together one day and tucked both Shannon and me into his bed, told us he loved us and from that day forward, he never touched the bottle again." She stopped to admire a blooming tree off to the side of the road and then looked at me again.

"Sounds like your father had it rough. I have never been married before but I can see why he did what he did. It was obvious by his actions he loved your mother very much and was very distraught by her death. He didn't mean to turn to alcohol to console himself or to abandon you or Shannon, but it happened. Are you or were you angry at your father then or now?

Torie stopped to think about her answer before she spoke. When the right words came to her, she quietly spoke. "I used to be. Once I got older and realized how selfish Father was, I was quite angry with him. But then I stopped to realize that he didn't know what else to do. Mother was supposed to be here to help raise Shannon and me. Instead, she was gone, Father's only knowledge was business not family and what else could he do? He did the best that he could. I know he loves both Shannon and me and would do anything for us." She motioned that she wanted to sit down so I led her to a bench with a huge oak tree hanging over it to get us out of the sun. She dusted off the planks on the bench before sitting down. "Damn corset makes everything difficult." I looked at her, astonished. She looked at me again. "You have no idea what this damn thing does to me. I can't eat, I can barely move and my insides feel as if they are being pushed outside. I hate this thing."

"I wish I could say I knew what you mean, but if I did say that, I'd probably be looked at in a not so kind manner." Torie laughed at the thought of me in a corset. "So I can't say that. I will say when we are married, you don't have to wear one if you don't want to. They look like they hurt and I did see a bruise or two on your mid section when you took yours off when we were on the Titanic and Carpathia."

"They hurt badly. But it's part of being a lady I guess." Torie stood up. "Care to walk some more?" She held out her arm and this time I was the one who took it.

**A/N: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Reviews are sweet, so make it your New Year's Resolution to be sweet to me by leaving me a review!**


	30. Break Free, Fly Strong

**Chapter 30**

**Break Free, Fly Strong**

**Victoria**

My walk with Harry let us both get acquainted with us. I told him about my family, my past and everything else that I thought he needed to know before I set sail on Titanic. Harry was in the middle of talking when I saw a family playing in a nearby park. My attention span went from Harry to the family. Evidently he noticed.

"And after that, I decided to go into the circus. My brother and I made a wonderful acrobatic act. I'd throw him up and he'd do flips before catching on to the high rise bar and then our uncle who bore a striking resemblance to the bearded lady caught him before he lit us all on fire and we jumped through hoops."

"Hmm…sounds…wait? Did you say your uncle set you on fire?"

"So you were paying attention to me."

I looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, I was not paying attention. I was watching those kids over there."

Harry's eyes shifted towards the two girls playing on the swings. About the time he got a good look at them, their mother came to them and evidently scolded them for getting their dresses dirty. She yanked them both by the hand and made them sit down at the table they were eating at and then got on to the older one for not sitting up straight. The little girl's back went stiff and her hands were placed rigidly in her lap. The mother and the other lady looked on approvingly and went on about their meaningless chatter.

"I know how both of them feel. I remember when Mother used to get on to me for not sitting up straight or looking like a young lady should. I was more interested in playing outside with my neighbors than learning etiquette and how to properly hold a conversation with a male suitor."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You know how to be a lady? I had no idea."

I playfully pushed on him and we started back walking towards the hotel. "I mean it, Harry. I mean look at those kids. They should be out making mud pies and playing rough. Instead those two girls are going to grow up just like I did. They are going to be bound by a society which isn't right." I thought about Rose. "Rose had the sense enough to leave everything behind for a better life. Yes, she might not have the riches or the life she once had, but look at Jack and what he does for her."

"Could you leave your family behind if you were her?"

I stopped walking for a minute while I looked at Harry. "I'm not sure. I'm really not. I wouldn't want that life if I were her. Rose's mother didn't care about her daughter's happiness. Mrs. DeWitt-Bukator only cared about what she wanted. All she wanted was to see her daughter marry some rich man and produce heirs so she could die a rich old hag. She didn't give a damn about Rose or her happiness. I don't think my father is like that."

Harry looked at me and we started slowly walking again. "You're lucky. I've seen young girls, as young as 14 or 15 in Rose's situation. Thrust into a world they don't want with a man they dislike or have no feelings to just to keep the family name going. It makes me ill too."

"And I hate wearing this corset. Not only does it bind my physical appearance, it binds my mental and spiritual appearance as well. I want a life where I don't have to wear one." I tried to scratch at it. "It is my own personal prison and here I am dying to break out of it." I started to struggle at it harder when Harry grabbed me and held me tightly. A tear escaped from the corner of my eyes as his grip got tighter.

"Remember on Titanic when I told you that you have the power to be who you want?" I nodded. "Good. You better remember that. If that is the last thing you remember ever, never, ever forget it. It's the truth whether you want to believe it or not. You have the power to dictate your own life. Not your father, not your sister or anyone can tell you who to become or what to do. When we get married, you don't have to wear that if you don't want to. Our kids don't have to be raised like those two girls in the park. We can raise our kids any way we feel fit. No society rules, no corsets and no overbearing parents. We will be equals in marriage. I won't tell you what to do and will respect any and all decisions we make." Harry put his fingertips under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met. "I promise you that." He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I know you will. I'm going to miss my old life in parts, but in the same aspect, I am going to welcome a change. I'm going to love going to the market to pick up meat for dinner even though I don't know how to cook it. I'm going to love washing my own clothes, though I don't know how to do that either." I stopped to think. "I do know how to draw my own bath though."

Harry looked at me and laughed. "We can hire someone. It's no big thing. Even we had a housekeeper when I was little. She helped my mother around the house."

I wrinkled my brow. "I really wanted to do this all on my own. But given my limited knowledge of housework, I may need someone to show me the way for a bit."

"I mean, after all, I don't need to go to work with pink shirts and eat burned dinners. If we had someone to teach you, I wouldn't have to worry about it." I playfully huffed at Harry then folded my arms and started to walk off. He easily caught me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You know I'm just kidding."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I know. And I know you know I am kidding as well. I'd never burn your meals. I'd just make you cook."

Harry and I talked some more until we got back to the hotel. He started to open the door, but a doorman beat him to it. I walked inside, closely followed by Harry. We saw Rose and Jack in the lobby, talking in front of the fireplace. I walked over to them.

Rose spoke up excitedly. "We're getting married day after tomorrow. Your father arranged everything."

I was shocked. "So soon! Congratulations to both of you. I guess now we both need to go shopping for something to wear."

Rose nodded. "I need to find a wedding dress. Please go with me tomorrow so I can have an honest opinion. All Jack will do is sit and yawn."

Jack looked up, "No, I wouldn't. You underestimate me, Rose. I wouldn't just yawn. I'd complain too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "See what I mean? So, will you go with me?"

I looked at Harry. "I'd love to. I need to get some ideas as well. You're not the only one with a wedding coming up."

"Any idea when you two are going to have your wedding?"

I looked at Jack when he finished speaking, then at Harry. "We really haven't talked about it much. I know with the congressional inquests coming up, I'm sure he's got his mind elsewhere."

Harry nodded, "But it is something we need to talk about. I'd like it to be sooner such as a time before I die."

"As you wish." I rolled my eyes. "Are you free in a few years?"

Harry got what I was trying to say. "I don't know." He pretended to open a book and thumb through imaginary pages. "I think I might be able to pencil you in for 30 minutes sometime in November of 1913. Is this acceptable?" He made it look like he had a pen in his hand, ready to write my name down in his imaginary book.

"I don't know. That is a long way off. I'll have to check my appointment book, but it's in my room."

Rose and Jack both laughed. "You two are funny. But in all seriousness, Jack and I are getting married day after tomorrow, so any time after that works well for us. Just as long as it isn't on the same day as our honeymoon."

I laughed to myself, "And why not?"

Shannon walked up then. Jack knew better to say what he was thinking. "Because Rose and I will be writing all those thank you notes to your father for helping us out."

Shannon walked to me. "What are you doing?"

I held out my hand and she took it. "Rose and Jack's wedding is the day after tomorrow. Are you ready to be their flower girl?"

Shannon nodded, "I'm still not sure what a flower girl does, but I'm ready if someone will show me."

Rose motioned to Shannon. She looked at me and I nodded. Shannon let go of my hand and Rose took her into the empty reception room just to the left of the dining hall.

"Shannon, this is where we'll be with the minister and your father." Rose walked towards a huge brick fireplace near the front of the room. "Jack and I will stand here." She pointed to a place in the room. "Harry will be here and your sister will be here. Victoria, Harry, please help me a minute."

I looked at Harry and he shrugged his shoulders. "Coming." He took my hand and we walked to where Rose was.

"Stand here." She directed Harry to one side of the fireplace and me to the other. She motioned for Jack to walk up and he stood next to Harry. She took Shannon to the back of the room and disappeared outside the door for a moment. When she came in, she had picked up a small basket and had shredded something and was instructing Shannon what to do. "Step a few steps, sprinkle some of the petals on the floor."

Shannon looked confused. "But it's paper."

"Yes I know it is. But when you do this for real, it'll be flower petals."

"Oh. I see." Shannon reached her hand inside the basket and sprinkled some of the paper on the floor then looked up at Rose.

"Your father will be walking behind you. I'll be with him. He's going to walk me up to where Jack, Harry and your sister are. Sprinkle the paper and when you get to where your sister is, join her on that side."

Shannon nodded and slowly walked to me, sprinkling the paper as she went. Rose nodded approvingly as Shannon stood beside me as she got done. She walked towards us.

"There. That's all you have to do and you did it so well."

Shannon beamed. "That's it? I can do that in my sleep." She happily bounced back down the aisle, picking up the paper as she went along. "Can I do it again?"

I nodded, "Just don't make too big of a mess." I turned my attention to Rose as I watched my sister practice again. "Did my father offer to give you away?"

"Oh, Victoria! I am so sorry! I wasn't even thinking. He offered and I accepted. I didn't even think that you might want to be the first."

I shook my head, "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm happy that he offered. I might get jealous if you were hanging all over Harry."

She smiled, "So you're not mad?

"Oh no. I was going to speak to Father about that anyway if he didn't bring it up. You need someone to give you away don't you?"

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. You, Harry and your father I owe so much to. I'd never be able to repay it. All of it"

I reached in to hug Rose. "No problem. And just think tomorrow, we get to go shopping for your wedding dress."

Rose smiled, "Thank you. I mean it. For everything."

**A/N We'll get to the wedding of Harry and Victoria as well as Rose and Jack later on. Review please! **


	31. This Is It

**Chapter 31**

**This is It**

**I don't know why, but I am not getting any review alerts in my inbox. I do try to respond to every review I get, but for some reason, isn't sending them to me. **

**In any event, Happy New Year everyone. I hope that everyone's New Year is better than the last one. One of my resolutions is to finish this story and start on the sequel! **

**Victoria**

I slept soundly last night. My dreams weren't bad, though I don't remember them. I usually never do. I woke up and had a pleasant breakfast with Father and Shannon. Harry had sent word through one of our attendants that he wasn't feeling well, so I left him be and told him through our attendant that I'd check on him later.

I stopped by Rose and Jack's suite to pick Rose up to go shopping for her wedding dress. She answered the door almost immediately and together we took off to a dress shop not too far from the hotel.

"Are you getting excited about getting married?"

Rose smiled as she was looking down at the ground as we walked. "Of course I am. This is everything I have dreamed of. I am about to marry the man of my dreams and for once, a man I love. Not a marriage of convenience or a marriage of loveless dreams, but a real marriage. I'm ecstatic."

"You look alive. You are glowing. Typical bride." I pointed that fact out to her as we made our way to the stained glass entryway of the bridal shop my father told us to go to. I opened the door and Rose eagerly stepped in. I watched as her eyes darted from dress to dress.

She walked up to a row of lacy bridal gowns. "These are all beautiful. Simply stunning." Rose ran her fingers over the delicate lace trim of one gown. It had a scoop neck with a crystal trim around it. The satin sleeves capped at the shoulders and it had a crystal encrusted train that matched a set of jeweled slippers to accent the crystal pieces in the dress. "I love this one." She looked at the price tag hanging off the neck. "But too expensive."

She showed it to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Father told you to pick out what you wanted no matter the cost. He means it too. He'll be upset with you if you come back with something cheap that you don't like." I reached up and unfastened the dress off the hanger. "Try it on!" I pointed back to the dressing area. We told the clerk behind the counter what we were doing. She followed us back.

"Do you like this one? Which one of you lovely ladies is the lucky blushing bride?"

Rose spoke up, "I'm getting married tomorrow. My friend is getting married shortly there after. They haven't set a date just yet."

"Then this one will be perfect for you. My name is Samantha if you need me. We do offer complimentary hemming and fitting if need be, but I bet you fit this one perfectly."

Rose stepped in behind the curtain after I helped her undo the buttons and clasps on the back of the dress she was wearing. I stepped away from the curtained area while she tried on the dress. I soon found myself lost meandering through the rest of the gowns waiting on Rose to come out.

"How do I look?"

I turned around and my jaw fell open. "Rose, you look stunning!" I walked up to her as she made her way to a full-length mirror by the back door. "It's amazing. I love it!"

Rose twirled around in the dress then looked at herself from behind. "Think Jack will love it?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure he will. Father will be pleased that we found your dress as quickly we did, especially since he wasn't sure it'd be possible considering your wedding is so close."

"Victoria, I'm still a little apprehensive. This gown is so expensive and your father has already been generous enough to allow both Jack and me to stay with you at the Astoria hotel, free of charge. I can't continue to keep allowing him to pay my way. Jack and I already feel bad about this."

I walked Rose back over to the changing room. "Don't. Please. My father is generous to anyone. He doesn't expect anything in return, only that you are happy and I can see that you are. Now please, change, let's buy the dress and go do something else!" I smiled and she nodded and closed the curtains. I busied myself looking through the rest of the dresses when the clerk came back to me.

"Finding everything okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, my friend found exactly what she wanted."

Samantha looked me up and down, "Did you find something?"

"Oh, no, I really haven't looked."

"Let's see what we can find for yours." Samantha smiled at me and took me by the hand and led me to the corner of the store Rose found her dress. She held up a similar designed wedding gown, but this one had a deeper neck than the one Rose picked out. "This one will look stunning on you. The neckline will accent your bust without making you look like a common streetwalker. If we add a necklace of either pearls or a diamond pendant, you'll look simply stunning for your big day. Please, try it on."

I sighed and took the dress. I passed Rose on the way back. "I'm trying this on." Rose nodded and fell in line behind Samantha. She helped me with my clasps on the back of my gown. Samantha had hung the dress on a hook inside the dressing area. I looked at the dress for a moment before I lightly touched it and ran my fingers down the lace bodice, which widened into a satin trimmed skirt. "Wow." I was amazed at the details put into the dress. I could imagine myself, on my father's arm, walking down the aisle of the hotel or in the back yard of a fancy club or hotel walking towards Harry. I snapped myself back into reality and called for Samantha to help me with the dress. She slipped in between the curtain and the wall and instructed me to step into the dress. I did so, then she fastened the back.

"You look very pretty. Your husband to be is one lucky man. I'll get out of your way so you can see what it looks like for yourself." Samantha pulled back the curtain. I had my head down as I stepped out into the sunlight gleaming through the windows behind the changing areas.

"Victoria! This one is amazing. Simply stunning! Harry is going to be speechless when you get to him at the altar." She led me over to the same mirror she looked into and I slowly lifted my head to see my own reflection. My pale skin looked like it belonged inside the dress. My curls fell just slightly past my shoulders. Samantha walked up with the train.

"This goes with the dress." She clipped it into my hair. Even with my hair just pulled aside with clips, the train went with it. Rose walked back up front to pick up the shoes.

I took the shoes from Rose. "My boots are too hard to lace or I'd try those on." I ran my fingers over the design of the shoes. "Wow. So what do you think?"

Rose looked at Samantha, who smiled. "You look stunning. This one was designed for you to marry Harry."

Samantha nodded in agreement. "Will you be purchasing this today?"

I looked at Rose, then back at Samantha. "Yes, ma'am. We will be purchasing both. My father, James Metcalfe, has already sent word to the owner about charging both dresses to our rooms at the Astoria Hotel just down the street."

Samantha walked back to the front counter and thumbed through a small notebook. "Metcalfe, yes I see where he spoke with Mr. Jameson, the owner about this." She scribbled a note next to the original note. "Would you like these delivered later on today or would you like to take them with you?"

"Delivered please. Victoria and I have some other pre-wedding errands to run."

"As you wish. They will be at your hotel suites for you before the end of the day."

I nodded and thanked Samantha as Rose and I left the store. "What a day! You found your dress for your wedding to Harry and I found mine for my wedding to Jack."

"It'd be nice if we could both have a wedding tomorrow. We could have a double wedding."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Tomorrow!"

Rose nodded, "Yes, tomorrow. Think about it, we could both be married at the same time!"

I swallowed hard. "Um, I haven't spoken with Harry, I haven't done anything of the sort. What would he even think?"

"Well if you want, Jack and I can postpone our wedding to coincide with your wedding. Since it's just going to be a small family affair with not too many people in attendance, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind. I think he'd be thrilled." Rose counted on her fingers for just a moment before speaking again. "I count you, Harry, Shannon, your father, Jack, me, Officer Lightoller, Officer Moody at the wedding. That's not that many and I'm sure that with the inquests not starting yet, Officers Moody and Lightoller plus Officer Harold wouldn't mind getting this over and done with in one day. What do you think?"

"Oh Rose, I could never ask you to do that. Tomorrow is your day. Please, go have your wedding. Otherwise how could I be the matron of honor and how could Harry be the best man? It would have to be one of those combination weddings. You could be Bride 1 and Matron of Honor 2 and I could be Bride 2 and Matron of Honor 1. This could get confusing. The reverend would probably be just as confused and we'd be married to the wrong man."

Rose laughed. "It was just an idea. I'd love to see what Harry thinks. Jack I'm sure won't care either way."

I paused slightly, unsure of what to say. "I think we can wait. This is your and Jack's big day. We don't want to cloud anything that belongs to you. You and Jack get married. Harry and I can wait."

Rose nodded, "It wouldn't bother me or Jack, I'm sure."

"It would me. I want this to be your big day." I stopped as the bellboy opened the door to the hotel. I smiled at him as he nodded and escorted Rose and me through the open door. "Nothing needs to happen to take any of your happiness away. You and Jack enjoy this day. This is for you. Only you. This is a celebration of your new life."

"If you insist."

I did insist. Plus I was getting a bad case of cold feet.


	32. Before Me Comes You

**Chapter 32**

**Before Me Comes You**

**Harry**

With Torie and Rose out shopping for wedding items, Jack and I decided to go down the street to a local pub to get to know one another. I ordered a pitcher of ale and sat down and listened to Jack's amazing story.

"I've been on my own since I was 15. My parents died in a fire and since I had no brothers or sisters or close kin, I just high tailed it out of there. I haven't looked back since. That's been quite some time ago."

I swallowed what I was drinking, "Where'd you go?"

Jack took a sip of his ale and continued. "Everywhere. Santa Monica. England. Spain. Paris. Here and there, all over. I loved Santa Monica. I set up on the pier and did portraits for ten cents each. I had a lot of happy customers. I even drew Rose on board Titanic wearing this gaudy necklace that ex-fiancee of hers bought her. I bet the drawing went down with the ship." Jack stood up to reach in his pocket. He pulled out a shiny dime. "I did get paid though. Rose gave me this when we were done."

I had to laugh at how Rose paid Jack to draw her. "Did she like the drawing?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she did. That beast she called a fiancé hated it. He had me arrested because of it."

I was astonished. I saw the handcuffs on Jack when I pulled him on the boat, but the thought to ask what happened slipped my mind when I pulled both Rose as well as Torie into the boat. "What did he say you did?"

"Cal had this exquisite necklace he bought Rose. It had this huge blue diamond in the middle and all these other diamonds surrounded the necklace part. Really overdone if you asked me." Jack stopped to take another drink. He paused a minute while he let the cool liquid slide down his throat. "That's good. Anyway, Rose evidently put the drawing I did of her in the safe with a smartass note about how he could keep both the necklace and her in the safe. He got that manservant of his to put the necklace in my pocket as Rose and I walked back to the suite to tell them about the iceberg. Cal had one of the security guys grab me when I walked in. They pulled the necklace out of my pocket. Rose was shocked. Rose's mother looked pleased. Cal had this smirk on his face as if he were trying to silently tell me that he had won. Too bad he lost. Rose realized I didn't take the necklace from her and she and Victoria came to get me."

"Wow. I had no idea all of this went on. What happened to the necklace?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess it went down with the ship. When I got done sketching Rose, she put it back in the box it came in and then put the box back in the safe. We didn't go back to the room together after they arrested me. She was in there with Cal and her mother, but I doubt if anyone thought to grab it after the master at arms handed the necklace back to Cal after they tried to accuse me of stealing it. Serves Cal right having to lose something so expensive like that." Jack took another longer drink. "This is really good."

I smiled as I looked down at the dark wood table we were sitting at. My fingers traced over the grain of the wood. I looked up at Jack. His gaze was fixed at something outside. "So are you ready to get married? Any second thoughts?"

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not one. As long as Rose isn't having second thoughts, I'm not either. She and Victoria went shopping today didn't they?"

I slowly nodded my head as I continued to trace the grain on the table. "Yep. They went out. Rose I know was buying her dress. Shannon hinted around that Torie was going to get hers as well. Who knows what the two of them will find. I know Mr. Metcalfe was going to buy us both tuxedos when the big day came. He was sending up a tailor this morning to measure me. Did the tailor see you, too?"

Jack nodded. "Most rude guy too. He barked commands at me like Cal did to Rose. But he got the job done and told me the suit would be altered and ready to go later on today." He looked at me then looked down at his nearly empty glass. After pouring himself another glass, he started talking again. "Do you feel bad at all for taking money and the hotel room from Mr. Metcalfe? I feel guilty for doing so. As the man, I'm supposed to be providing for Rose. I think I've got about 10 bucks in my pocket and nothing to offer her. And here I am having to have her friend's father buy my tuxedo so I can get married."

I looked up from the table and looked straight into Jack's eyes. "Sometimes, yes I do. But as the man you're also supposed to provide not only support but also love and kindness. You do that for Rose. I can see it. You saved her from a situation with that bastard Hockley that would have surely put her in a grave at an early age. Look at what you've done for her so far. Once you get married and get on your feet with a job, then you can take matters into your own hands and support Rose in whatever job you can find."

"Think they'll hire me at White Star Lines?"

I laughed as I took a sip of my drink. "Perhaps. If you're serious, I can see what I can do."

Jack slowly nodded. "I don't know what Rose would think. Heaven only knows what the two of them would dream up while we're both gone out sailing."

This time it was my turn to laugh even harder. "Can you imagine those two together for an extended period of time? I know Torie said she couldn't cook well, but I don't know about Rose. We'd probably come back to two charred blackened shells of what are the remains of what used to be our houses."

Jack smiled and looked down at the table again. "I'm pretty sure Rose is that bad also, plus Victoria could always hire a maid or something until she feels out the ropes."

I looked at the clock above the bar. "We'd better get going back to the hotel. Our tuxedos are supposed to be in. If they don't fit, we've got to be there when the tailor drops them off."

Jack stood up and pushed his chair back in. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. I've enjoyed it."

I let Jack get back to his room and as I unlocked my door, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Torie about to crash into me.

"Miss me?"

She reached up to kiss me as she threw her arms around my shoulders. "As always. Did you and Rose find her dress?" She nodded. She had a childish smile on her face. "Got something you want to tell me?"

"I found mine too."

I looked at her, confused, "Your what?"

Torie rolled her eyes. "My dress."

It hit me. "Oh. I see. Can I see it?"

Torie playfully hit me as I opened the door and escorted her in. "You know it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding day."

I took one of her hands in mine and leaned in close. "Torie, after all we've been through, I doubt if anything else could happen that would give us bad luck."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Still, I'd rather not tempt fate. What did you and Jack do?"

"Nothing really. The tailor showed up this morning and fitted me for my tux. Jack said he showed up at his suite to fit him as well." I turned around to scan the room. I pointed to the tux, neatly hanging off a hook on the door. "And there it is."

Torie dropped my hand and walked over to it. "Nice. I bet this will do." She looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I walked to her. "Yes, Torie, I'll marry you." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm being serious. Rose wants to have a double wedding. Tomorrow."

My jaw fell open. "Tomorrow?" She nodded. "But it's you know, tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Harry I know it's tomorrow. But she's really pushing this."

"And what do you think? It's your wedding. You're the bride."

She looked down at the dark colored carpet surrounding the entry area of my suite. "I don't know. I wanted to ask you. I told her I didn't want to take any attention away from her on her big day. But still…I do want to marry you, but I don't know if it's right or not." She put her hand on her stomach for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Torie looked up at me. "Yeah, just a little pain. Nerves I guess." She rubbed her stomach a bit. "I'm fine."

"Before me, comes you. If you don't feel good, please let me know. And I'm fine with whatever decision you make. If you want to get married tomorrow, I'll be right there with Jack. You just let me know. I'm fine with whatever decision you make. It's still early in the afternoon. I'm sure that you will make the right decision." She nodded slowly then yawned. "Are you tired?"

Torie nodded. "A bit. Rose and I had a big day that started early."

I motioned for Torie to follow me. "Lie down with me for a minute. I promise, I'll behave." Torie followed me into the bedroom and went to lie down on my bed. I watched her sleep and wondered what her decision would be.

**A/N: So what do I do now? Do Harry and Victoria share a wedding with Jack and Rose? You'll have to wait until I get the next chapter typed to find out! **


	33. The Right Decision

**Chapter 33**

**The Right Decision**

**Rose**

I walked slowly to Mr. Metcalfe's door hoping Victoria wouldn't be there. I knocked on the door and Shannon answered.

"I'm ready to be your flower girl! Father let me practice. See!" Shannon moved out of the way and I stepped in to their suite. There were paper pieces littering the floor. Shannon stood there, beaming at her handy work.

"My, Shannon! It looks like you've done a lot. And what a fine job you've done. I think you are ready to help both Victoria and me out."

Shannon's nose wrinkled up. "Victoria? I didn't know she was getting married tomorrow. I thought it was just you."

I nodded. "She might be, Shannon, so you'd better be ready for us. Is your sister here by any chance?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Haven't seen her since breakfast. I thought she was going out with you?" Shannon leaned over to pick up some of her paper shreds to put back in her basket to practice some more. I picked up a few and handed to her.

"We separated earlier after we both found our dresses. Has the tailor dropped it by yet?"

Shannon shook her head. "Nope. You're the only one who has knocked on the door all afternoon long." She took off towards the opposite end of the room and began her slow walk towards me, smiling the whole time, as she littered the floor of the room with paper.

"Is your father here? I'd like to speak with him."

Shannon pointed towards the sitting area in the next room. "He's in there. He's reading the paper I think."

"Thank you Shannon. You've been a big help. Now keep practicing! We may need you more tomorrow."

She nodded and I went into the sitting area where Mr. Metcalfe was. I knocked on the frame of the door.

"Rose, please come in." Mr. Metcalfe stood up as I walked in the room. He folded his paper and put it on the table next to his coffee cup. "Is everything okay?"

He motioned for me to sit on the couch so I did. "Yes, sir, everything is just fine. I came here to ask you a question." I stopped and watched his expression. He nodded and I continued. "Victoria has expressed an interest in having a double wedding tomorrow. I don't know if she made you aware or not, but we both picked our wedding gowns when we were out. I do hope this was okay."

Mr. Metcalfe let out a long breath. "I knew that this day was going to happen. It's the one day I've been dreading all of her life. I think I know how much in love the two of them are and I am forever grateful for what Officer Lowe did for my daughter as well as you and Jack. Has she expressed an interest to you specifically? What does Officer Lowe think?"

I shook my head, "I'm not really sure. I do recall a past conversation where he said he'd marry Victoria any time she got ready, so I am betting that still holds true."

"Do you think Lowe loves my daughter?"

I looked at Mr. Metcalfe. I could see the concerns in his eyes. "Yes, sir I do. I do believe he does love her very much. He risked his job and his life to save not only Victoria, but Jack and me as well. He wasn't supposed to go back, but he said something told him to. Something inside told him to go back. To this day, he's still not sure why he went back, but I do know he is glad he did. He saved the woman he loved from a certain death."

I watched as Mr. Metcalfe leaned back in his chair. He took a long drink of his coffee then sighed again. "As long as she is happy and they are truly in love, they have my blessing to get married whenever they feel necessary. Just tell Victoria if she does want to get married tomorrow with Jack and you to let me know so I can arrange it." He peered around the corner into the living area where Shannon was throwing paper again. He smiled as he watched his youngest daughter. "I see she's all ready."

I looked in the direction of the living area again. Shannon had even made a bigger mess. I laughed as I saw her pick up the paper and then walk slowly to the other side of the room, stepping and tossing paper as she went. "I see I taught her well. I do hope the hotel staff isn't going to have a fit when they see the mess she has made."

"They needn't worry about that. I'll make sure she picks up her mess before anything happens. If she makes the mess, she can clean it up." Mr. Metcalfe stood up and walked towards the room where Shannon was. "Having fun, Shannon?"

She smiled her childish grin and nodded as she played around some more with the paper. "Has Victoria been by here since we got back from the dress shop?"

Mr. Metcalfe sat back down in his chair and shook his head, "Come to think about it, I haven't seen her. I do need to speak to her if she wishes to commence with this double wedding tomorrow. If you see her, please tell her to come talk to me."

I nodded as I arose out of my chair. "If you will, I need to go check a few things before tomorrow. I need to see if Jack got some of his things out of our suite. He's going to sleep with Harold in his room tonight since it is bad luck to see your betrothed before the big day."

"If you need anything else or any help, please alert me at once. I'll do what I can."

I smiled as I thanked Mr. Metcalfe for all he's done for both Jack as well as me. I set off in search of Victoria, though I didn't have to search long.

**Victoria**

The chirping of a robin outside Harry's window awoke me from my slumber. I sat up in bed and looked to see where he went. He was leaned back in a chair, watching me sleep from the other side of the bed. "Were you watching me?"

He nodded as he walked to me. He kneeled beside the bed. "You just do that to me. I can't help but watch you. No matter what you're doing, it fascinates me."

I stood up to stretch and he looped his arms around my midsection. "You do know that borders stalking don't you? What do I have to look out for in our married future? You with a spy glass in a bush outside our children's school?"

Harry laughed. "Not quite that far. I just won't let you out of the house unless I'm with you. I wouldn't want some ordinary bloke taking you away from me."

I kissed him gently on the lips. "That won't happen. I love you too much. Plus some unmarried jezebel might think you are single if we don't get a ring on that finger soon." I picked up Harry's left hand and played with his ring finger. He evidently saw the look on my face.

"Do you have something you'd like to talk to me about? You seem kind of far away."

I dropped his hand, but quickly picked it back up again. "Remember how earlier I said Rose wanted to have a double wedding?" Harry nodded. "I think, well, if it's okay with you, that I think, well maybe, just maybe if my father says so, that might you be, well, would you…"

Harry cut me off. "I'm going to be retired before you finish. Are you trying to ask if I want to marry you tomorrow?"

I blushed. "I wasn't rambling that bad, was I?" Harry nodded and I playfully poked him in the ribs. "Anyway, would you?"

He walked over and picked up a blank notebook that the hotel provided. In a fake accent, he started in, "Let me see, I have a cricket lesson today later on, followed by another equestrian lesson tonight, then breakfast with the queen tomorrow. I think I can pencil you in for sometime tomorrow afternoon?" He held the pencil in his hand, poised to write. I had to laugh at his demeanor.

"Pencil me in if you want to marry me." There was a knock at the door and I looked at Harry and he shrugged, not expecting company. I started to walk behind the bedroom door when Harry called out, asking whom it was.

"It's Rose." I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her voice from behind Harry's door. I motioned for him to open it and she stepped in.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you two. Jack and I are getting married as you know tomorrow. I know I said I wanted both of you to be in the wedding, but now I want you both in the wedding in a slightly different capacity." She looked up at both of us.

Harry looked at me and smiled, "And Rose, what capacity is that?"

Rose continued, "Victoria, marry Harold tomorrow. Be my co-bride."

"Co-bride?" I looked at Harry. He put his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh at Rose's serious nature. "I've never heard that one."

"Oh you know what I mean. Now if I have to sit here and tie you both to that chair over there and talk some sense into both of you, I'll do it. You both love each other, so why not get married?"

"You talked us into it. We'll do it." I looked at Harry and he held out his hand and he pulled me to him. "Consider it done."

Rose's eyes widened. "I don't want to have to…wait, did you just agree with me?"

I nodded. "We just decided it. I was going to tell you when I left here in a minute. Didn't you say Jack was on his way up?"

Rose nodded, "Yes he was getting some items out of our suite." She looked at me. "You'd better leave too. It's bad luck to see your betrothed before your wedding day." She reached for my hand. "Come on!"

I kissed Harry one more time before Rose yanked me out of the room. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry walked us to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, future Mrs. Lowe."

Just hearing that made me want to melt. I turned around and waved slightly at Harry as he escorted Jack, who passed us in the hall, into his room.

"Oh, Victoria, your father wants to talk to you too." Rose led me to the elevator and I hadn't a clue what my father wanted.


	34. Beyond Words

**Chapter 34**

**Beyond Words**

**Victoria**

Rose and I opened the door to my suite so I could talk with my father. I had a pretty good idea what he wanted, but I braced myself for the worst and walked into the sitting room where he was reading his paper.

"Victoria, Rose. Please come in."

I looked at Rose and she gave me a small shove into the room. She came in right behind me.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go tend to Shannon while you two have a chat."

"Rose, please stay. What I am going to say to Victoria, you need to hear too." I looked at my father and then at Rose. We both sat on the couch. Father began again. "Rose has said that you express an interest in marrying Officer Lowe tomorrow? Is what I hear to be expected as the truth? Are you ready for this?" He stopped to look at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, sir. I do wish to marry Harry tomorrow, if at all possible. Rose has expressed that she won't have a problem sharing her wedding festivities with me, and if I have your blessing, I would like to proceed."

Father sat back in his chair. He stared at the wall for a moment before returning his gaze to both Rose and me. "I have been dreading this day for almost 21 years. Ever since you were born, I knew this day was going to happen. You'll know once you have your own children. It's a day that as a father, I both embrace as you'll be stepping out on your own and becoming your own person as well as a wife and a mother when that day happens. I also shun it because it means I'll be losing a daughter. You won't be here any more like you are now. Shannon and I will have to get used to being alone." Father stopped to wipe the corner of his eyes. "When your mother and I got married, I was a wreck. Your mother, always the calm one, took one look into my eyes and that was what did it for me. It calmed me down. I knew then and there I made the right decision and I have never once regretted marrying her." I watched as Father got up and walked into his bedroom. When he came back, he gave me a small box. "Open it, please."

I looked at Rose then at the small box in my hands. As I opened it, I had no idea what to expect. "Oh, Father." I looked down and saw my mother's delicate engagement ring and her wedding band inside the box. "I can not use this, for it means too much to you." I looked at my father and saw another tear in his eyes.

"Victoria, yes, the rings do mean a great deal to me, but more importantly, they mean love. They mean a love that has no bounds, no secrets and no regrets. They mean a happy marriage full of love, hope and laughter, only to be torn apart by one's death. They mean a never-ending love, a true love, and a real love that you'll only find once in a lifetime. I knew you would be getting married first, so I would like for you to carry on the family tradition and use these."

I didn't know what to say. I showed the box to Rose. "Mr. Metcalfe, this is exquisite and such a generous gesture. It's almost beyond words that you would go out of your way like this to accommodate us."

He looked at Rose. "I have something for you as well, Rose." He produced a similar box to the one I was holding. Rose opened the box. Inside were two gold wedding rings. "I knew that you didn't have a ring for Jack, nor did he have one for you. Consider these a wedding present from Shannon. She picked them out earlier today. It was her idea for your wedding gift from her."

Rose had a tear forming in her eyes, "I don't know what to say."

Father looked at Rose, "Just say yes and remember what I told both of you girls about what a marriage means."

I slowly nodded, "I still need to get a ring for Harry."

Father shook his head, "I've already taken care of that. The jeweler from the store that Shannon found Rose and Jack's rings at is on his way up to Harry's room right now to get a correct size. Officer Lowe's ring will be here later on today."

Now it was my turn to cry. I handed Rose the box with my mother's rings inside them. "Father, I love you. Thank you for everything." I reached down to give my father a hug and he stood up and gave me a powerful, warm embrace.

"I love you Victoria. No matter what, no matter where you are or whom you are married to, you are still my little girl, always, now and forever. Make sure Officer Lowe takes good care of you."

"He will father. He will."

Father straightened his shirt and announced that he was going to take my ring as well as Rose's ring up to Harry's room. "I'll be right back. You two girls stay here. I heard earlier your dresses should be here any minute." Father walked out of the suite, patting Shannon the head as he left. Shannon came in with Rose and me.

"I heard you and father talking. Sounds like you're leaving me." Shannon was leaning against the wall by the door, with her head down. She was obviously distraught.

I motioned for her to sit with Rose and me. She sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her to hug her as I spoke. "I'm not leaving. Think of it this way, you're gaining a brother. You'll have both Harry and me. Isn't that good?"

Shannon shook her head. "But you won't live here with me any more."

"No, Shannie, I won't. Harry and I will be living together. You'll get married one day and you'll move out of Father's house too. It happens to us all."

She leaned her head back and looked up at me. "No. I'm not getting married. I like living with Father."

"Shannie, you're too young to be saying that now. You'll change. You'll meet a boy you like and eventually, you'll wind up just like Rose and me." I tickled her in her rib cage, which caused her to squeal in delight. "Just give it time." I sighed. "Plus I'll be close to you. You can still visit. We won't be strangers. I'll just be married. I'm sure Rose and Jack would like the visits too, wouldn't you Rose?"

Rose nodded, "You're welcome to come see us any time you like. Maybe when we get a place to live, you can come play one day with our children, when they're born of course. You'd be their Aunt Shannon." Shannon smiled thinking of someone calling her Aunt Shannon. "We might move into a nice house with a couple of people your own age. I bet that would be fun wouldn't it?"

Shannon looked over at Rose. "I'm always up for new friends." She got off my lap. "I'm going to go pick up my mess. I'll be right back. Father told me to pick it up before he got back." Shannon skipped out of the room to go pick up her paper.

"What do you think your father's going to say to Harold and Jack?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably the same thing he said to us. Be nice, respect us and so on. He won't get on to them, I'm sure."

**Harry**

The jeweler had just left when I had a knock at my door. Thinking the jeweler forgot something, I yelled out to come in. Mr. Metcalfe opened the door and made his way in to where Jack and I were.

"Officer Lowe, Jack." He shook both Jack's hand as well as mine before he motioned for us to sit down. "I have just come from a talk with both my daughter and with Rose. Now it's your turn. Seeing as how Rose's natural father is not in the picture, I've taken it upon myself to take up that role for her. In that role, I look out for her and make sure what she's doing is the right thing. Do you gentlemen follow me so far?" Jack and I nodded. "Good. I have something for you Officer Lowe as well as for Jack." I watched as Torie's dad dug into his vest pocket and produced two small boxes. He handed one to Jack and one to me. "Open them, please." I looked at Jack and he looked at me. I turned the box around and opened it. Inside was a gold wedding ring with another ring. "Those were Victoria's mother's rings, Officer Lowe. I'm sure with everything that has gone on and with the speed in which the two of you announced your engagement, you haven't had time to select a bridal set for my daughter."

"No sir, I was going to go do that today. I can't use these. They mean too much to you."

"Nonsense. Please use them. As I explained to Victoria, they mean a never-ending love, a true love, and a real love. I told Victoria I wanted her to carry on the love that her mother and I shared until her mother's death in the love she has for you. I can see no better use in the rings than my daughter's wedding. I insist."

"I don't know what to say." I picked up the engagement ring. It had a larger stone in the middle, flanked by two smaller stones on either side. The sunlight through the window behind me caught one of the diamonds and it produced a sparkle that told me then, I was doing the right thing.

"Please, take the rings. Jack, in your box, Shannon selected a wedding ring for Rose. She has the matching ring for you."

Jack finally opened his box. Inside was a gold band similar to the one I had for Torie. "Mr. Metcalfe, thank you. And be sure to thank Shannon for us. I trust that we'll see her tomorrow?"

Mr. Metcalfe smiled, "Yes, you both will. She has destroyed an entire newspaper preparing for her role as flower girl. The hotel staff would be furious if I didn't make her clean up her mess." He looked one more time at me before he spoke again. "Officer Lowe, take care of my daughter, please. I know you love her, and I can see in her eyes that she loves you. Take care of her. Don't let her down."

"I have no intentions on it. Anything she ever needs or wants, it's hers. I'll find a way to give it to her, whatever the cost." I meant what I said too. I'd do whatever it took to help her out.

Mr. Metcalfe excused himself and left Jack and me alone.

"Can you believe this? I want to punch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Jack picked the ring out of the box and slipped it on his pinky finger. "I'd never be able to do this on my own."

"If you want someone to volunteer for that punching job, let me know."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind. I'm hungry. Do you want to order room service for dinner or what?"

I eyed the grandfather clock next to the bedroom door. "Sounds good."

Jack went downstairs to order while I stayed upstairs in our room. I picked up Torie's rings and tried to put them on my fingers. I could get them on the tip of my ring finger, but that's it. I still couldn't believe that tomorrow, I'd be married.

I walked over to the window to look out. The sun was slowly sinking and the outside lights owned by the hotel were just starting to flicker on. "This is it. I'll have a bride tomorrow."

Sometimes, I needed to be hit to make sure I wasn't dreaming.


	35. The Last Day

**Chapter 35**

**The Last Day **

**Answering a review I got from Allie: I realize that Rose didn't expect Victoria to jump off with her, but if she and Rose had the strong bond that I have implied in the story, she would have. If Rose was your friend and you were Victoria, would you stay on the lifeboat or would you go and help her? I know I'd jump off to help my friend if she needed me and Rose needed Victoria. As far as the decorum parts, that's why it's called fiction. But thanks for your review! I appreciate them all. **

**I'm almost done! Keep those reviews coming. I'm throwing some fluff in about Jack's past to keep the story going, so no flames! I took some of the info about Harry from a great site about his life. **

**Victoria**

Rose and I spent the better part of the night talking and laughing. We were both too nervous to get any sleep.

"Have you and Harold decided where to live?"

"No. We haven't really." I reached over to the nightstand to turn back on the light. "The congressional inquests are coming up and I don't know where White Star Lines is going to send him. He may be able to get a station here in America, but it may also mean us moving back to England."

"I for one want you here. You're the only friend I've got since I did what I did."

I looked over at Rose. "Do you regret it?"

She traced the outline of the stitching on the quilt on the bed. "Do I miss the lifestyle? Sort of. Do I miss Cal? Hell no. Do I miss Mother? That's a hard one."

"What do you mean?"

Rose sighed, "Look at what she forced me in to. She only wanted me to marry Cal to keep her in the lifestyle she's grown accustomed to. She didn't give a damn whether I loved Cal or not. She just wanted me to marry him and make him happy by giving him what he wanted."

I was confused, "Which was?"

"Cal wanted two things: male children to carry on the Hockley bloodline and a wife whom he could control. Cal always reminded me that he controlled me and I was under his watch. I believe at times, he thought of me just as one of the workers in one of his mills that he could command. My only issue was at least those workers got paid. I didn't. My mother also pointed out that any future children would also be known as heirs to the Hockley fortune. That's all she cared about. He didn't care who he married as long as she looked good, could be controlled and manipulated and could produce heirs to his fortune."

"Well, at least you're out of that lifestyle now. You and Jack are free to do anything you two want. Where are you going to live?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Jack and I haven't really thought about it. Obviously we can't stay here in the hotel the rest of our lives, though it is a nice hotel. But we do need to figure something out."

"Father will pay for the room as long as you need him too. He already told Harry that we could stay here together until the inquests are over with and we probably will considering it would do us no good to buy a house here, only to be told we have to move to England and sail out of the offices there. After the inquests, it's up to White Star Lines as to where we go next."

"He offered to get Jack a job. Did he tell you?"

I shook my head, "Can you imagine those two working together in the middle of the ocean on a ship?"

"Almost as bad as the two of us on our own when our husbands are out sailing the world. They'd be gone for at least two weeks at a time and we'd be on our own. I don't know about you, but I can't cook or clean. We've always had attendants and maids who can do that."

I laughed. "Harry and I have already had that discussion. I'm determined to do all this on my own, but he said we could hire a maid just until I learn how to do things. I'm determined not to let my children grow up with attendants and not know how to do normal things. I don't want them growing up in the lifestyle I had. It's no lifestyle. It's a prison sentence."

Rose got a far away look for a moment before she spoke. "At least your father wasn't trying to marry you off into a life you didn't want with a man you didn't love." I watched her get out of bed and walk to a small table in the sitting area of my room. "Want anything to drink?" I shook my head and she fixed herself a glass of water then got back under the covers. "It's so nice to be able to do things all on my own."

"It's just water, Rose."

She held the glass up to examine the fine crystal design etched into it. "I know, but having someone wait on you hand and foot gets real old real quick."

"I never really minded it. Our attendants knew when to excuse themselves."

Rose nodded absentmindedly. "I guess so. I think Cal instructed the ones he hired for me to keep an eye on me at all costs. It got old having to go take care of personal business only to have an attendant watching me use the bathroom." She yawned. "Ready to try to sleep?"

I nodded, "I can try, but I doubt if we will be able to." I reached over and turned off the light.

**Harry**

Jack and I finished eating dinner and figured since we probably wouldn't sleep, we'd pass the time by playing cards. On exactly the 4th round of Jack beating me, I was about to give up.

"I already owe you my next paycheck. Can we call it quits?"

Jack got a good laugh at my misfortune. "I suppose so." He began to gather the deck of cards and started to flip them around.

"Where did you learn to deal like that?" I was watching as he expertly cut the deck, and then with almost magical fingers, played the cards off one another until they flipped out perfectly.

"All over. Mostly watching dealers from alleys waiting on my Pop to get done gambling. Ma didn't want me going, but I'd sneak away when she wasn't watching to go watch my Pop play. He used to deal just like this." Jack played with the cards some more. "What about you? How'd you get into sailing?"

"I refused an apprentice with my father. I didn't want to go into the family business. I wanted to branch out, try something different. I set sail for the first time at 14. I haven't regretted it since. I told my dad I wasn't going to work for anybody for nothing. It's sort of driven a wedge between my family and me, but they understand and have come around."

"Do they know about tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I sent a wire earlier about the wedding and about Titanic's inquests. My parents I'm sure expected me back a lot sooner than the USA Congressional Inquests are going to allow me to. I can't wait for them to meet my new bride. I haven't heard anything back. There is a huge time difference though. I expect a reply tomorrow or the next day."

Jack nodded, "Are they going to be upset about your wedding and them not here?"

"Probably. But I'm sure that once they meet Torie, everything will be okay. I'm sure she's dying to meet my parents as well as my siblings."

"How many do you have?"

I smiled as I thought about the answer, "Too many it seems." I told Jack about my siblings and I watched him. "How many do you have?"

"Not a one. Only child. I often wondered what it'd be like if I actually had any brothers or sisters or close kin. I'm sort of like a tumbleweed blowing in the wind?"

I was confused, "A what?"

"That's the Welsh in you, huh? A tumbleweed is a bunch of dried out, dead weeds. When the wind gets them going, they roll like balls."

"I have never heard of it before. Interesting. Where do they live?"

"Deserts mainly. Arizona, New Mexico. Been to both places on my way out to Santa Monica, CA."

"Where haven't you been? I'm a sailor and you've been more places than I have."

"Well, up until a little bit ago, New York. Never been here before. I like it. A little too crowded for my tastes, but I could get used to this lavish lifestyle." Jack used a fake accent on the last part. He stood up and ran his thumbs behind his suspender straps and stuck his nose in the air. "Remind you of anyone in particular?"

I laughed again, "Snobbish rich folks?"

Jack sat down again next to me, "Do you think Rose thinks about Cal or if she misses him?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know about that situation very well except for what Torie told me. No person, Rose included, should ever be forced into a life like that. I could see how upset she was and how distant and cold she was when I first saw you and her together on the Titanic the night you saved her."

Jack was astonished, "You saw that?"

I nodded my head, "Torie and I both did. I was on deck with her and saw the officers run by to see what was going on. Being an officer myself, I wanted to make sure everything was ok. After seeing the master at arms arrest Jack and the lie Rose made up about the propellers, it was all too clear that she was covering for you, but at the time, we didn't know why. It was only later on that we figured out why. We saw that you didn't hurt Rose."

"She tried to kill herself." Jack looked up from his cards as he spoke. "She was that bad off. She was hanging off the back of the ship trying to jump. I talked her down. When she tried to climb back over, she slipped on something lacy on her dress. When she fell, she screamed which alerted the other employees to us."

I was floored, "Are you sure she was trying to kill herself?"

"Harold, she was on the opposite side of the railings, holding on, getting ready to let go. I stopped her."

"I had no idea. Torie didn't tell me that part. Thank God you were there for her, in more ways than one. You saved her both by talking her back and by taking her away from the life she lived. In that aspect, no I don't think that she thinks about the old life if you will. She'd be an insane mental person if she did. Look at what she has now? She has you, she has your love and the promise of a cage free future. What could that bastard Hockley promise her other than a life in a loveless relationship and children who are only on this earth because they look good in the family portrait?"

Jack was about to say something, but we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Who in the world could that be at this hour?" I got up to go check and to my surprise, there were Lightoller and Moody.

"Bloody hell! It's your last day as a free man and what are you doing? Sitting here in your room like a good husband in training?" Lightoller reached out and pulled me into a hug. "Congrats man. Congrats. You'll be happy, I know it."

Moody, a little bit quieter than Lightoller, just shook my hand and offered his congratulations as well. He held up a few bottles of ale. "Got these at the pub down the street right before they closed. I figured we could all enjoy one on your last night as a free man." He gave a bottle to everyone and we sat down at the table Jack and I were using as a card table.

"I'd invite you all to play cards, but this one is a bit of a lucky one." I pointed at Jack. "He's already taken me for my next paycheck."

Lightoller cracked his knuckles in front of him. "Aye, I think we can take him, can't we?"

Moody nodded, "Perhaps." He cracked his knuckles also to intimidate us and Jack laughed as he brought out the deck of cards again.

We played cards, laughing and telling stories of sailing, life and our past. Everyone had a good time.

"I hear Victoria's father is planning on walking both ladies down the aisle?"

I looked at Lightoller. "That's what I hear. I'm not sure how he's planning on doing it, but he has two arms. I guess it's all right for him to give both of them away."

"I've been sailing with you for a number of years now. If you need me to help you with one of the ladies, preferably Victoria, I'd be willing to show up tomorrow and lend the services of my arm."

I knocked him in the shoulder. "You'll do no such thing with Victoria. If Jack doesn't mind, Rose would probably be alright with the arrangement of Mr. Metcalfe walking his daughter and you walking Rose since her father isn't living anymore."

Lightoller nodded, "Just let me know. We're both planning on being there tomorrow so if you need us, we're there for you, Lowe."

"Who said you are invited?" I looked at Jack and winked. "Distinguished guests, only."

Moody acted hurt, "So you're saying that we're not invited to our best mate's first wedding?"

"If you're going to beg, I guess the two of you can come. But Harold's told me some stories about your time out on the sea, so no fish in the wedding punch bowl, please." Jack couldn't hold a straight face as he was talking. I had told Jack about the time Lightoller played a joke on another officer by putting a plastic fish inside the punch bowl on a trip we took.

Lightoller knew immediately what we were talking about, "I promise, no fish."

**We'll probably get to the wedding in the next chapter or so. Enjoy and please leave a review!**


	36. The Last Few Minutes

**Chapter 36**

**The Last Few Minutes**

**Harry**

The four of us stayed up all night talking and just having fun. When the sun finally started to come up, Lightoller and Moody went back to their hotel to get ready and left Jack and me to do the same.

As I started to gather a towel and a change of clothes to take a bath, I stopped to check out my reflection in the mirror of my bedroom. "This is it. Your last few hours as a free man." I patted my cheeks and ran my fingers through my hair. I spied the box on the dresser that contained Torie's ring. I picked it up and opened the top, checking to make sure her ring was still in there. It was and once more I picked up the small ring and placed it on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And to whom are you talking to?"

I turned around, startled, to find Jack watching me. "Just practicing. We grooms don't have that big of a part to play in a wedding as all we really do is just stand there, but I want to make sure I get my part right." I put Torie's ring back in the box and snapped the velvet cover shut. "You taking a bath?"

Jack nodded, "Was fixin' to when I heard you marrying yourself in here. Just wanted to make sure you didn't object to yourself."

I had to laugh at that one, "Just nerves. Are you not nervous at all?"

Jack threw his towel over his shoulder as he leaned against the frame of my bedroom door. "Nah. I've done far scarier stuff than this in my life. Getting married aught to be a breeze compared to everything else I've been through."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I only wish I were as calm as you were. This wedding thing is making me nervous. I'm scared to eat breakfast for that very reason."

Jack laughed, "It'll be okay. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No! Never in a million years could I. I've found the one woman I'm supposed to be with forever. It's a wonderful feeling." I took my towel and headed towards the bathroom. "If we don't get ready, our brides to be are going to hang us upside down by our toenails outside this very window!"

**Victoria**

"Madelyn! Madelyn!" I had my hair up in curlers, trying to find my attendant. "Have you seen the train to my gown? I can't find it!" I checked inside the coat closet and the results were the same as the last three times I looked: It wasn't in there. I put my hand to my cheek and began to worry. "I can't get married without a wedding train and we don't have time to get another one from that bridal shop. We have to find it!"

"Miss, calm down. I thought I told you that your father has it. He wishes to do the honor once we are done with your hair and makeup." Madelyn motioned for me to turn around and sit on the bench in the powder room. "Please, let me finish with your makeup then we'll do something about your hair and then comes the big moment of putting on your wedding gown." I watched as Madelyn expertly applied a light layer of blush and eye shadow across my cheeks and eyes. "Miss, you are going to look wonderful. Your father will be so proud of you."

I blushed, "I hope so. I do hope I'm not disappointing my father by marring so quickly."

Madelyn motioned for me to lean back with my eyes closed. I felt her warm touch as she applied mascara to my eyelashes. "Your father only wishes to see both you and Miss Shannon happy. Whether that be now with your wedding or 10 years from now with Miss Shannon's, as long as you are happy, your father will be too."

I sighed, "I just hope I'm doing the right thing. This is sudden. Harry and I haven't known each other long at all. But I do love him, Madelyn, I do. My mother told me before she died that if love is there, everything else is just a matter of working around it. Love is all you really need according to her." I thought about how much I wanted my mother here dressing me instead of an attendant. I started to dab a tear out of the corner of my eye, but Madelyn beat me to it. "Madelyn, I'm so terribly sorry." She handed me a handkerchief and I leaned in towards the mirror and dabbed it, being extremely careful not to smudge any makeup. "My mother has been gone now 10 years and it still pains me to think about it."

"You never really get over it. Grief can strike at the strangest of times with the happiest of situations."

"I just wish she were here. She would have loved to meet Harry. He'd charm her to death and she'd fall for him instantly." I spied Rose in the doorway behind Madelyn. "Come in, please."

Rose slowly walked into the room. "You look wonderful so far, Victoria. Simply wonderful."

Madelyn smiled, "Thank you, Miss. When I am done with Victoria, I will summons you. I believe Victoria's father would like to put your train on as well when we're done."

Rose nodded, "That's fine." She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of the robe she was wearing. "I got this earlier from a bellhop at the hotel. It seems that an Officer Lightoller has offered to walk me down the aisle. He wishes to know if it's okay with your father and you. I know having to walk both you and me down the aisle is going to take a moment and I do wish that your father would share this moment with you, as you are his first-born daughter. If you think your father's feelings will not be hurt, I will send word back to him that I accept his offer since Harold is going to be busy and all."

I smiled at Rose, "No, I do not think Father will mind at all. He'll be in here momentarily when Madelyn gets finished with us both."

Madelyn motioned for me to turn around. She began to take the rollers out of my hair. She brushed the back part of my hair first and then began to gently comb through. "Would you like to wear your hair up or down?"

I studied my reflection in the mirror, "Whatever you think will be best. I'll leave that decision up to you."

"I think you need to wear it up but that's just me." Rose came over to the mirror with Madelyn and me. "Remember that day in the dress shop? You had your hair up then and the veil looked wonderful with your hair up."

Madelyn nodded, "I was going to say the same thing. Up it is." She walked to the bureau across the room to gather the clips that matched the crystals in the veil. "These will do." Rose stood back while Madelyn did her magic. When she got done a few moments later, she stood back. "Done, Miss. What do you think?"

I turned around slowly to face the mirror. My hair was clipped up in a bun that still was loose enough to show the curls in my hair. The top part of the bun had a clip in it to support the veil. "I love it. Madelyn, you did wonderful."

She smiled. "Thank you, Miss." She motioned for Rose. "Your turn now." Since Rose's hair was already naturally curly, Madelyn just combed through it. After confirming with Rose that she wanted her hair up as well, Madelyn did a similar style on Rose as she did with me. Rose turned around when Madelyn was done and again, Madelyn got rave reviews for her work with our hair and makeup.

Madelyn summoned for Abigail to help with our dresses. Shannon came in with Abigail to watch.

"Torie! Look at my sister!" Shannon walked in a circle around me as if she was checking out a sculpture in a museum. "You look good. Harold is going to love it."

"That's the idea, Shannie. I know I wouldn't want Harry to marry me, then decide he doesn't love the way I look on my wedding day only to return me. I know you're anxious to get rid of me, aren't you?"

Shannon smiled slightly and looked at the floor, "Sometimes. But I'm going to miss you. It's not going to be the same."

I bent over so I was eye level with Shannon. "I'll miss you too. But you're going to have to be there for Father. I'll still be in your life. You can't get rid of me that easy." I reached out for her and she came in to hug me as I tightened my embrace around her. "I love you, Shannie."

She looked up at me. "I love you too, Torie."

**Harry**

Lightoller and Moody had come back to our room. They both had rented a tuxedo from a shop down the street and had come back to help Jack and me get ready.

"I ran into Mr. Metcalfe in the lobby as I was coming up here. He told me Rose has accepted my proposal to walk her down the aisle after your bride." Lightoller motioned for me to turn to face him and I did so as he straightened my collar and helped me with my tie.

"Good. I was wondering how all that was going to work out. At least we have a plan now." I felt my face flush. "I need to sit down for a minute." I walked slowly over to a chair beside the bed. "What is wrong with me?"

Lightoller squatted down to check me out. "Nerves. I did the same thing when Sylvia and I married. I threw up for a solid half hour before we exchanged vows. Sylvia assured me that she was fine before our wedding, but her sister later told me she was in as bad shape as I was, in fact, she was even worse. It's natural. But the minute you're standing at the altar and you see your bride to be marching towards you and she can't take her eyes off you, the feelings of doubt, fear, nervousness and anxiety disappear and they're soon replaced with a feeling of overwhelming love. It's a pretty powerful thing."

I looked up at my friend when he finished speaking, "Do you regret it?"

"Not for an instant. Now come on. Let's get you married!"

Jack was listening to Lightoller's story as Moody was helping him with his tuxedo. "So getting married really isn't all that bad?"

Lightoller shook his head, "Not at all. Just remember one thing."

Jack looked at me before he spoke, "What's that?"

Lightoller cleared his throat before speaking, "Never go to bed mad. Always try to work it out, no matter what it is. One of the other blokes I sailed with had a fight with his wife one night. They went to bed mad and he died of a stroke in his sleep. She never got a chance to tell him she was sorry. Imagine the guilt she feels after that."

Jack slowly nodded, "I see."

Lightoller handed me the box with Torie's ring in it. "You're going to be late. You know how women can be. Both of you need to step it up."

**Victoria**

Abigail and Madelyn had helped Rose and me get into our wedding gowns. My father was on his way in with our veils to help us with those. He stood in the doorway for a moment as Abigail made last minute adjustments to my dress.

"Honey, you look wonderful." I noticed a look of sadness in my father's eyes as he spoke. "I just wish your mother could have seen this. She would have been so proud." He walked in to where Rose and I were and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I guess you're ready for this now?" He held up my veil and I nodded. He took the clips off the veil and gently placed it on my head. After fastening the clips into my hair, Father fluffed the toile of the veil and admired it. "I have been dreading this day since you were born. Make sure he takes care of you."

"He will, Father. Harry will take good care of me."

Father nodded as he put Rose's veil on her. "I know how much stamina it took to break free of your mother and your past life. I know every day you must think of your mother, even though she made such horrible decisions for you, but she is your mother. I know you don't want her here, but she would love to be here. But rest assured, she is none the wiser. She won't be there."

Rose looked a little sad, "I do wish she would have approved of Jack, I really do. But as you well know, Jack doesn't have money nor does he come from a distinguished family with a name that is recognizable a mile away. He's just Jack."

Father nodded, "You make sure he takes care of you, too. I've adopted the role of concerned parent here and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my daughter: make sure Jack Dawson takes care of you or I'll send Shannon in to take care of him. She loves you like a sister."

Rose looked at me and smiled, "He will. I promise."

Father kissed Rose on her forehead too and then sighed. "Guess we better get you ladies married. I hear your grooms to be are already waiting."

Abigail and Madelyn followed Shannon out the door as Father held the door to our suite open. We slowly walked to the elevator that would take Rose and me to our weddings. I reached out for her hand, "This is it."

She smiled at me, "This is it."

Madelyn and Abigail got in the elevator first, then Rose and I walked in. Shannon and my father came in, followed by the elevator attendant. As the attendant shut the door, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "This is it," I repeated one more time before feeling the slight jar of the elevator car as it descended down to the ballroom where Harry was waiting on me.


	37. I'll Never Break Your Heart

**Ch 37**

**I'll Never Break Your Heart **

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! **

**Victoria**

My eyes were still closed as I felt the rush of air as the attendant in the elevator moved past Rose and me to open the door. The clanging of the metal gates as they opened made me open my eyes. He held out his hand and he escorted me out of the elevator. Madelyn and Abigail stepped behind me to fluff out my dress and to make sure the backside of it didn't get caught when the doors closed. After watching Abigail and Madelyn help Rose with her dress, I saw my father slip a bill into the attendant's hands for holding the elevator in case something went wrong. After the attendant realized it was a tip, I heard him say thank you, but it was as if I was listening from miles away though a thick fog. I was about to be sick. I knew it.

Rose sensed my feelings and squeezed my hand again. "Relax. Everything will be okay."

I let out a deep breath slowly as I saw a figure, dressed in a tuxedo coming towards us. "Harry!"

"Not hardly. He's in there." Lightoller pointed to the closed door of the ballroom. "Moody's in there with Jack and Lowe keeping them from bolting." He saw the look of horror in my eyes after he spoke. "Kidding. Just kidding. He's not going anywhere that doesn't have you along with him. He wouldn't leave you. He's been in there, waiting with Jack, for a bit now." He held out his arm for Rose. "I see that I am to be your escort today. The pleasure is all mine." Rose smiled as she looped her arm through his.

I was petrified. I stood still, my knees unable to bend and my shoes on my feet felt as if they each weighed a thousand pounds. I leaned against the wall beside the elevator, trying to catch my breath. My gloved hand found its way to my racing heart.

My father walked over to me. "Victoria, are you all right?"

I felt a weak smile spread across my face, "Just nerves. Can I catch my breath a moment?"

"Anything you want. Do you need a glass of water or a handkerchief or anything?" Madelyn came up beside me and was anxious to help me if I needed anything.

I shook my head, "No, Madelyn. I'm alright now." She nodded and moved out of the way so I could start walking again. Father held out his arm and I looped my arm around his so he could lead me in. My father motioned for Madelyn and Abigail to go in and be seated. They curtsied and walked in the ballroom. After watching the door close behind them, we were almost ready to begin.

"Officer Lightoller, after Shannon enters the room to drop the petals and gets to the altar, please escort Rose through the door first. My daughter and I will follow."

Lightoller looked at me and winked, "Sure. Rose and I are ready when Shannon is."

Father let go of my arm and walked to Shannon. He kneeled down. "I see you have your petals. Are you ready for your big debut?"

Shannon broke out into a huge grin. "Yes, sir! I have my petals and thanks to Rose helping me, I can do this blindfolded. But I don't want to run into a chair, so I am going to leave that part out."

Father laughed at Shannon and kissed her on her head. "Whenever you're ready, Shannon, the stage is yours."

Shannon looked over at me. "I love you, Torie." She smiled at me and I felt tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Shannie."

My younger sister took a deep breath and as the door opened, she stepped expertly in. I could hear the organist playing the prelude to the Wedding March as my father watched Shannon throw petals onto the ground. Rose turned around to look at me. She smiled and then looked at Lightoller.

He let out a sigh and looked at me then at Rose, "Ready?"

She looked straight ahead, "As I'll ever be." She looked at me over her shoulder one last time and the Wedding March filled the air as she started towards the flower laden altar.

I watched as Rose walked down the aisle towards Jack and the minister. She had her arm looped through Lightoller's and her gown flowed with every step.

I took another deep breath as Father announced it was my time. One more time, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply as the Wedding March started all over again as Father and I walked down the flower petal draped aisle. My sister had done her job. Lilac and pink rose petals draped the floor heading to the altar. I was doing my best to control my breathing so I wouldn't hyperventilate and faint. Harry was standing to the left of Jack. His face relaxed and broke into a smile as I started towards him. Once we locked eyes, I was sure I was doing the right thing.

**Harry**

Lightoller had left the altar to go get Rose, leaving Moody, Jack and me to fend for ourselves as the Minister walked to us.

"Which men are the lucky grooms to be?" He held out his hand as Jack and I shook it.

"This is Harold Lowe. My name is Jack Dawson. My bride is Rose."

The minister laughed, "Glad we got that out of the way. I'd hate to have to marry you to the wrong lady." He directed Jack to stand in one place and me to stand in another. The minister pointed. "When I come out from over there, the two men walking them down the aisle will walk them to here." He pointed to a step below where he was standing. "After I ask who gives these women in marriage, you will take your respective bride by the arm and walk her here." The minister stepped up 2 steps to another area. I'll be here and then we'll get on with the wedding. Any questions?"

I cleared my throat. "I'd like to say something to my bride, Victoria, before we say our vows. Is this proper?"

The minister nodded, "You may say anything you like. I'll let you know when it's time."

The organist caught the minister's eyes. "Looks like we're ready." He took off to the side entrance of the room. I turned to face the still closed doors of the ballroom. A musical number was being played from the organ as I saw the doors swing open and in stepped Shannon. She sprinkled some sort of flower petals all over the carpet leading up towards the altar. When she got to where I was standing, she motioned for me to bend down.

"I love my sister. Take care of her or my father is going to send me in to take care of you." She smiled.

I looked at her and tried not to laugh at the thought of her coming to get me. "Yes ma'am. You have my word. Your big sister is in good hands." I kissed her hand and she stood to the side, waiting on her father.

Rose and Lightoller stepped through the doors next. Another musical piece was playing. This was the bridal march. I've been to enough weddings to recognize this one. Rose was holding onto Lightoller's arm as they slowly made their way to the altar. I checked out my partner and his face was a glow as he watched Rose come towards him. I was about to whisper something to him when the door opened one more time. I caught my breath as I saw Torie for the first time in her wedding gown. She glowed with radiance as she and her father made their way towards me. I could see her face relax as we locked eyes. What Lightoller had said was true. All I felt was love. It was a true, deep love as I watched Victoria come to me.

**Victoria**

I was still holding on to my father's arm as the minister came from a side room. He saw Rose and me standing there and smiled. "Who gives these women in marriage?"

My father spoke up, "I do, sir. I give both of them in marriage."

"Very well." The minister stepped aside to give us room to come up to where he was. As he turned to move up the few steps, Father lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek. He handed me to Harry who took my arm in his.

He kissed Rose next as did Lightoller and was handed to Jack. Together, the four of us walked to where the minister was. I was on the inside with Rose and Jack and Harry were on the outside.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the unions of two special couples, Victoria Anne Metcalfe and Harold Godfrey Lowe as well as Jack Dawson and Rose Bukater. The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge. As individuals, they have each had a unique and life shaping past, and now they willingly choose to set aside the solitary exploration of their individual lives to discover who they are in the presence of one another. We celebrate with them, their arrival at this point in their lives. We are incredibly happy for them that the story of their lives now includes each other. And that their love has brought them and us to the joyous occasion of their marriage ceremony." The minister smiled as he flipped to another passage in his Bible. "Jack, Rose. Harold, Victoria, please turn to face me." We all did as we were told and the minister continued. "Within the nurturing shelter of marriage, you will continue to grow and develop, so you can discover your individual paths and offer your gifts back to each other and the world. Marriage, then, makes you free-to see, to be seen, to love. Your souls are protected so your hearts can open. To get married is to embark on the journey of getting to know each other, of coming to see each other as you really are. This companionship on life's journey is the hallmark of marriage, its natural province, and its sweetest and most fundamental gift."

Harold broke his stare on the minister to look at me. "You look wonderful." He said in a low whisper.

I didn't want to say anything, so I just smiled as the minister continued. "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now join your hands and face me." I handed my bouquet of flowers to my sister and Rose did the same. When our hands were free, we found the hands of our husbands to be. "Do you, Jack Dawson, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Rose Bukater as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet until death do you part?"

Jack swallowed hard, "I do. I do take Rose to be my lawfully wedded wife, until death do us part."

"Very well." The minister turned to Rose. "Do you, Rose Bukater, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Jack Dawson as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of him, and trusting what you do not know yet until death do you part?"

Rose looked straight into Jack's eyes as the words poured out of her mouth, "I do. Forever until death do us part."

The minister turned to face Harry and me. "Do you, Harold Godfrey Lowe, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Victoria Anne Metcalfe as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet until death do you part?"

Harry squeezed my hands, "I do until death do us part." I saw the love in his eyes and returned the squeeze as the minister turned to me.

"Do you, Victoria Anne Metcalfe, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Harold Godfrey Lowe as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of him, and trusting what you do not know yet until death do you part?"

This was the moment of truth. I took a deep breath and without thinking, out came the words, "I do, until death do us part."

The minister turned to face Lightoller, Moody, my sister and father. "Mr. Lowe has requested that he speak a few words to his bride before the rings are exchanged."

Harry cleared his throat and looked into my eyes. "Victoria Anne Metcalfe. I love you. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to encourage you to achieve your full potential, to laugh with you and to grieve with you, to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I will never break your heart."

I was speechless. Harry's words were from the heart. I wiped a tear away with the fingertip of one of my gloves. I began to speak. "With the greatest joy I come into my new life with you. Besides the gift of salvation, you are the most precious gift God has given me. I know that along with the new joys God has given me, I face new responsibilities that I cannot fulfill in my own strength. But by God's grace and power working within me, I desire to be trustworthy as your wife, to serve and love you in all circumstances, to obey you, to allow God to use you to build His qualities in me, as long as God give us life on this earth. I praise God continually for you, Harry, and for your love and friendship."

"And will you now be giving and receiving rings?" Harry and Jack both answered that we would be. "Rose, as you place the ring on his finger will you repeat after me, 'May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Rose slipped the ring on Jack's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to Jack. "Jack, as you place the ring on her finger will you repeat after me, 'May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Jack took Rose's hand in his and slipped the band on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to face Harry and me. "Victoria, as you place the ring on his finger will you repeat after me, 'May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

I took the ring for Harry off the minister's Bible and held it in my hands. As I slipped it on Harry's finger, I locked eyes with him and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to Harry next. "Harold, as you place the ring on her finger will you repeat after me, 'May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Harold picked up my hand and held it for a moment before he slipped the ring my father had given my mother many years ago onto my awaiting finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jack let out a small laugh and then covered it up with a cough and I made a mental note to ask what that was about. Harry turned around as if the two of them had an in joke that no one else knew about.

The minister broke up their little joke and stated, "Please turn outwards now."

We all turned to face my father, sister, Lightoller and Moody. The minister finished the ceremony. "Before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted. By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Jack and Rose and you Harold and Victoria, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

I watched as Jack lifted Rose's veil slowly. She whispered something to him and they met with a kiss.

Harry lifted my veil and looked me in the eyes. "Mrs. Lowe."

"Mr. Lowe." He met my lips with a kiss.

The end march to the wedding was played and Jack and Rose turned towards the exit and arm in arm, started their new life with their first steps as husband and wife. Harry and I started in behind Jack and Rose. We were man and wife.


End file.
